Dilwaale Dulhania Le Jayange
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: Rajvi romance with lots of masti... and rajvi's marriage... Peep in to know more... LAST CHAPTER UPDATED do read it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hey friend this is my first story on ff. I am a big RAJVI Fan so this is based entirely on them. Sorry for the people who don't like them as a pair. A RAJVI based story….. So all the rajvians enjoy reading it…..

One Morning….In the cid bureau everyone was busy completing their pending files.

ACP sir entered

ACP-(in angry tone) I want everybody in my cabin now

(Duo looked at each other in confusion) and said- chalo bhai aab maarne ka time aa gaya hai come on guys….

(All entered ACP's cabin and saw him playing on his phone)

Abhijeet looked at him and said- yeh sir ko kya ho gaya hai, kahi pyaar vyaar tu nahi ho gaya sir ko.

(At this Daya giggled...)

ACP Said- There is one good news… we all are going for a vacation, so you all can enjoy. Now go home and pack up your bag. We will bored our flight tomorrow.

Rajat- Sir but hum jaa kaha rahe hai ?

ACP – Rajat hum log Shimla jaa rahe hai...

(Purvi shouted SHIMLA…..)

(All glared at her.)

Rajat- Purvi kya hua koi problem hai?

Purvi- Nahiii….k. .hhh Na..hii.

(In The Evening)

In the parking lot...

Purvi POV- Oye purvi aaj to tu marte marte bachi. Agar kisi ko pata chal jata tu pata nahi kya ho jata. Aab mai kya karo kisi tarah mujhe bahana bana kar yahi rukna hoga.

(Rajat came at put his hand over her shoulder)

Rajat- Purvi are u ok tum bureau mai bhi pareshan dikh rahi thi?

Purvi- Nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai jaisa par samajh rahe hai I'm ok.

(And she moved towards her car but rajat stoped her by holding her wrist….)

Rajat- Rukko purvi mujhe tumse baat karne hai trip k bare mai. Tumhara favorite colour kya hai ?

Purvi- Kya? Sir aap mera favorite colour kyu puch rahe ho?

Rajat- Batao na plz…

Purvi- Accha baba its..purple..happy :)

Rajat- Thx accha byeee!

Purvi- bye

(Purvi on her way to home)

Purvi POV- Yeh sir ko bhi pata nahi kya ho jata hai akdam baccho jaise act karte hai kabhi kabhi. Anyways purvi aab kaise mana karo pata nahi Shimla mai agar mujhe Rahul mil gaya toh kya hoga Gods knows…

A/N- So guys kaun hai yeh Rahul? Kya rishta hai Rahul aur purvi ka? Guys I am a new comer so update only on weekends sorry *puppy eyes*. Plz encourage me I really need it. Positive and negative comments most welcome…


	2. Yeh kya ho raha hai?

**A/N- Hey guys I'm bach with another chap so enjoy. A big thank u to all the people who have encouraged me thx guys love u all…..**

**(Next morning at Purvi's Residence)**

**(Purvis mom-PM)- Beta kaha rahe gayi jaldi karo tumhe bureau k leye late ho raha hai.**

**Purvi- Aa rahi ho mamma 2 mins.**

**( At the dinning table)**

**PM- Beta tum log kab Shimla jaa rahe ho?**

**Purvi- Maa maine aapko kaha tha na ki mai nahi jaa rahi ho**

**PM- Par beta itne dino baad tum aapne team k sath vacation par jaa rahi ho. Vaise tu tum hamesha se vacations par jana chahte thi apne team k sath, Shreya bête k sath. Aab kya ho gaya tumhe.**

**Purvi- Maa maine kaha na nahi jana tu nahi jana. That's all plz aage no more discussion plz mom.**

**(Purvi looked at her watch and quickly gathered all her stuff and headed towards her car)**

**Suddenly she banged into rajat.**

**She was about to fall but rajat caught her by her waist. There was a cute eye lock between them.**

**It was first Purvi to get out of the eye lock. But rajat was still looking in her damn pretty brown eyes that always glowed.**

**Purvi- Ra..jjaa..tt. sii..rr (With this rajat came in his senses)**

**Purvi- Rajat sir aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?**

**Rajat – Actually mai yaha tumse lift magne aaya ho.**

**Purvi- Kya! Aapke car ko kya hoa?**

**Rajat- Purvi vo maine servicing k leye de di hai.**

**Purvi- Aap kaha kise aae?**

**Rajat- Taxi se.**

**Purvi- Tu aap bureau bhi taxi se jaa sakte the na kaha kyu aai app?**

**Rajat- Purvi mere marze mai tumhara senior ho na kitne question pucho gi mujhse. Aab agar tumhare questions khatam ho gaye ho tu hum chale.**

**(He went at sat on the driving seat)**

**Purvi POV- Yeh kitne irritating hai ohh god.**

**(Rajat called her out)- Purviii chalo late ho raha hai.**

**(On there way to the bureau)**

**Purvi thinking- Aaj sir ko kya ho gaya hai smile kar rahe hai…and sobah se mujhe danta bhi nahi surprising. Jo bhi acche lagte hai smile karte hoe. (And she also smiled looking at him)**

**Her smile was caught by him.**

**Rajat- Kya baat hai purvi itna smile kyu kar rahi ho?**

**Purvi murmured- Sir aap smile kar rahe hai na iss lea.**

**Rajat- Kya kaha tumne mujhe sunae nahi diya?**

**Purvi- k.k..uch nahi.**

**(After 10 mins they reached the bureau)**

**Rajat- Purvi tum ander jao main park karkar aata ho.**

**Purvi – Nahi sir aap park kar lo I'll wait.**

**Rajat came after parking and they moved towards the main gate.**

**Purvii….. Rajat shouted**

**Purvi turned towards him and asked- Kya hua chilla kyu rahe hai aap?**

**Rajat didn't said anything he slowly moved closer her more closer more more closer…..**

**With this Purvi's heartbeat increased**

**Suddenly he placed his finger over purvi's soft soft lips and said- Sshhhh….**

**He moved his other hand towards her long beautiful hair at took out a spider.**

**Purvi- Yeh aap kya kar rahe hai hum bureau k parking lot mai hai chodo mujhe and she jerked his hand.**

**Rajat- Yeh dekho spider jo maine abhi tumhare baalo se nikala hai.**

**Purvi creamed- Aaahhha..spider Sirrr… and she hugged him. (So guys this is there first hug abhi aage aage dekho kya kya hota hai!*evil smile*) **

**(RAJVI STILL IN HUG)**

**Rajat- Purvi relax.. now everything is alright.**

**Purvi said sorry and ran inside the bureau **

**Rajat smiled and he also moved inside.**

**A/N- So guys 2nd chapter also over. Suspense baad raha hai na I know but pakka next chap main I'll reveal who is Rahul? **

**Anupama u r … thx everybody ,****abhisrk-ian**** a big thank u too luv u. Daya's girl thx. Katiiy thx yar so nice of u. Sorry if I missed out somebody.**

**Till then keep guessing. Next chap lotz of rajvi moments till then stay tuned. Bye! Keep reviewing plz plz…..**


	3. Suspense Ka Suspense

**A/N- Thx to all those who reviewed my story. I know U all are eager to know who is Rahul, many of u have also guessed but sorry suspense abhi bhi bakki hai mere dost… but there is something shocking in this chapter so be prepared for that. Yesterdays CID giraftar part VI was awesome. I loved purvi, tarika and shreya's dance they were amazing. Purvi is my priority so I was looking at her only. She was looking superb in that red dress. Purvi is really a wonderful dancer. Loved her in yesterdays episode. Anyways baate bohot ho gayi now chap.**

**So here we go guys CHAPTER 3….**

**(In the bureau)**

**Abhi-Yaar daya tune trip k liye kya kya packing ki?**

**Daya- Bhai abhi tak tu kuch nahi kiya kuch samaj mai nahi aa raha kya kya pack karo..**

**Abhi- tu kahe tu mai shreya se boldo help karne k liye…hahah..**

**Daya- Abhiii….(and he glared at him)**

**Purvi entered…**

**Purvi- Sir mujhe aapse kuch imp. Baat karne hai.**

**DUO- Ha bolo na purvi kya baat hai!**

**Purvi- sir I'm sorry but I'll not be able to come for the trip.**

**Just then Rajat entered with a smile on his face…**

**Duo- kya hua purvi tum kyu nahi chal rahi hamare sath any problem. Hume batao we'll solve it*concern tone*..(Just like a brother)**

**Purvi- Sir vo actually I'm not comfortable at hill stations..**

**Rajat- Par Purvi tumhe tu hill station bohot pasand hai na.**

**(Duo gave an evil smile to each other)**

**Purvi thinking- Yeh baat inhe kaise pata. Or pata bhi hai tub hi bohne ki kya zarorat thi oh god mujhe inse koi bachao…**

**Purvi- Haa sir vo pehle acche late the par aab nahi u know na choices change hote rahte hai.**

**Abhi- Its ok angel (sorry for copying) as u wish.**

**Rajat got sad and this did not went unnoticed by duo.**

**Rajat- Sir mai abhi canteen se aata ho.**

**And he went with a sad face**

**(In the canteen)**

**Rajat POV- Yar yeh purvi ko kya ho gaya acchanak aab mera kya hoga. Purvi nahi jaigi tu mai bhi nahi jaooga.**

**Just then Nikhil entered and asked him- Kya hoa sir aap kaha nahi jaa rahe?**

**Rajat- Nikhil yar aab tu hi mere madad kar sakta hai plz apni pari ko manna na vacation par chalne k liye.**

**(Here nik and pari are only friends plz guys only friends*Best buddys*)**

**Nik- Kya… sir pari I mean purvi nahi jaa rahi hamare sath. Don't worry sir mai use manna loaga.**

**And he went inside the bureau**

**Rajat POV- Kaach Nikhil aaisa hi ho.**

**Inside the bureau**

**Nik went to purvi and said- Kya pari tu kyu nahi chal rahi plz plz plz kisi aur k liye na sahi mere liye tu chal plz yar. It's a humble request.**

**Purvi- Nik tu kyu mujhe irritate kar raha hai I said na no that means no. Now yar plz go let me do my work.**

**Nik- Par fir bhi purvi think and then give me a call. I'll be waiting for ur call.**

**All completed there work and went to their respective home. So as to pack their luggage.**

**On the way purvi to herself- Yaar nik kitne sweetly request kar raha tha. Mujhe jana chahie… par agar waha phir vo idiot Rahul mil gaya tu. Kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha kya karu. **

**She reached her home **

**In her room while looking at the beautiful moon she thought- Nik k liye mai itna tu kar sakti ho. Seriously don't care about that damn Rahul, but only for nik I'll go.**

**She called up nik and said- Nik tere liye mai chal rahe ho. Now happy.**

**Nik- Thank you pari. Love you aa.. vooo..sorry **

**Purvi- Its ok yaar I understand what u mean. Vaise hamare bus kitne baaje niklegi?**

**(sorry in previous chap I wrote flight but now they are going by bus all the way to Shimla. Tiring journey..hahah…but with lots of secret to be revealed)**

**Nik- 5'o clock. Be there on time pari.**

**Purvi- ya! Sure bye.**

**(Call ended)**

**Nik POV- ab jaldi se Rajat sie ko yeh good news deta ho.**

**Nikhil called up rajat sir**

**Nik- Hello Sir vo I just called up to inform u that purvi ko maine manna liya hai and now she is also going…yippee. Maza aaiga.**

**Rajat- Thx Nikhil I Lo…..**

**He was cut by Nikhil**

**Nik- Sir sir sir… relax yeh baat aap pari k liye bacha kar rakho.**

**Rajat- Nikhil…**

**Nik- hahah… bye sir.**

**(Call ended)**

**Now Rajat sir is over joyed and with a big smile he quickly packed his stuff with all purple thing just for our or his purvi. Haha…**

**At 5pm at the bus stand**

**The whole team was there but except as usual Pankaj was late **

**Then they boarded the bus **

**The seating plan for the bus was:-**

**Purvi-Nikhil, Rajat-Sachin, DUO, Shreya- Tarika, Dushyant-Kevin, Pankaj-Acp.**

**The jorney started. All of them were very happy and were enjoying themselves, but purvi was little tensed regarding Rahul and their secret.**

**Pankaj called out-Rajat sir ( He didn't listened) same happened with Kevin sir and Sachin sir**

**Suddenly he noticed that three of them were looking at purvi. They all were carefully observing her beauty that reflected from between her flicks that were coming again and again on her face. (Just like in yesterday's episode while dancing. I love her yaar. She is sooo amazing)**

**Pankaj thinking- Yeh log kise dekh rahe hai Purvi ko ya Nikhil ko. Kahi yeh teeno log nikhilse py… nahi nahi ya kahi purvi se tu nahi. Mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha. Ek kaam karta ho nik se hi puch leta ho aaj.**

**Then they all stopped for having snacks…. At the dhaba.**

**Acp sir ordered Pakkoda's for all of them.**

**As soon as the pakkoda's came Purvi kind of jumped over them to have it as she was very hungry.**

**As purvi was going to have a bite Nikhil tried to stop her *So caring*, but she took a bite and then shouted- Aaahh….mera muh**

**As soon as she creamed RAJAT, KEVIN , SACHIN all stood up and ran towards purvi with a glass of cold water.**

**Seeing this DUO, Tarika,Shreya all exchanged a cute, evil smile.**

**Pankaj POV- Aab tu I'm sure k yeh teeno have some feeling for purvi.**

**A/N- So guys u still need to wait for Rahul and purvi's secret.**

**Do u guys also think the same as pankaj think. Give me ur opinion.**

**HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED IT!**

**RAJVI, SACHVI AND KEVI (KEVIN+PURVI) ROMANCE IN NEXT CHAP…TILL THEN KEEP REVIEWING AND STAY TUNED. Bye TC….!**


	4. Teen Ka Tadka

A/N-** Thx to all those who reviewed my story thx a lot. Finally I have decided to continue with my RAJVI. Sorry to all those who wanted KEVI and SACHVI. I'm glad ki bohot sare logo ne KEVI ko support kiya hai. I'll surely write on them promise a romantic one….. Now enjoy the chap …and keep reviwing….**

**AB TAK-Pankaj assumed that sachin,rajat and kavin are in love with purvi. Now he plans to confirm his assumption…..**

**AB AAGE-**

Pankaj went to nikhil- Nikhil yar tujhse ek baat puchne hai. May I ?..

Nik- Yar bolna kya baat hai?

Pankaj- Mujhe lagta hai ki rajat,kavin and sachin sir purvi se pyaar karte hai.

Nik- Nahi yar muhje issa nahi hai

Pankaj- dabbe wala scene yaad hai na that proves ki kuch tu hai and maine bus mai bhi teeno sir ko purvi ko stare karte hoe dekta tha…

Nik- ha yar vo tu hai par ab hum kisse pata lagae

Pankaj- I have an idea!

**And he tells Nikhil….**

**After 10 mins all near the bus..**

**Driver came running and stopped all from entering the bus…**

Driver- Sir…. Abhi hum sab aage nahi ja sakte..

ACP- Kyu? Aage kya hai hum sab kyu nahi jaa sakte?

Driver- Sir aage ka rasta bohot dangerous hai so hum aage nahi ja sakte. Vaise bhi bohot raat ho chuki hai. Aaj raat hame yahi ruhna hoga.

Daya- Leken sir hum rahege kaha?

Abhi- Daya yar ham sab aaj raat bus mai hi so jaige( He said while looking at tarika)

**Dushyat coughed…..and abhi glared at him…**

Shreya- ya sir hume to koi problem nahi hai.

Purvi-( While looking at daya) ha aur hogi bhi kaise…

**Shreya glared at purvi and ran behind her…**

Tarika- yeh dono bhi na baccho jaise act karte hai!

ACP- Anyways guys aaj raat hum sab bus mai hi soege. So be prepared

Pankaj- Sir maaiiii… aaapp… k sath nahi sou sakta Plz rajat sir aap sir k sath sona…plzz…

Rajat- ok Pankaj. All the best sachin hope ki tumhe raat ko need aa jai pankaj k sath..

Sachin- Hahaha! Thx sir…

**At night around 1 am **

**All were sleeping except Pankaj, Nikhil and Sachin**

**Pankaj and Nikhil looking towards each other and asking through eyes what to do next?**

**Then Nikhil speaks**

Nikhil- Sachin sir plz aap mere se seat exchange kar liege. Vo actually mujhe pankaj se kuch baat karni hai its important and sab soo rahe hai na isle sir plz..

Sachin- Ya nik mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Come…

**And sachin went and sat next to purvi**

**Sachin sir was continuously looking at purvi suddenly purvi put her head on his shoulder….**

**Sachin smiled and he also slept with his head on purvi's head..**

**Pankaj and Nikhil saw this and a cute smile came on their faces…**

**Our sachvi were looking very cute and romantic in that pose… ohhh!*love them***

**In the morning around 6 am**

**Purvi got up and saw her head on sachin's shoulder and she immediately moved aback**

Purvi thinking- Yeh sachin sir yaha kisse aagae…. And mai bhi na thek se nahi so sakti. Bachh gayi agar sir ko pata chal jata tu kitna embarrassing hota. Thank god mere neend kul gayi… and suddenly she noticed that sachin's shirt is little wet from where she kept her head. She got tensed.

Purvi POV- Yeh kya! Oh no mere thook se shit aab kya karo? Purvi kuch agar agar sachin sir jag gaye and unhone yeh dek leya kya karo? Come purvi think…..Idea !

**And she bent towards sachin to take out his handkerchief from the pocket on the other side..**

**Just then nik woke and saw purvi .. and he thought- Yeh purvi karna kya chate hai sir k sath… beta Nikhil soo ja isse chize nahi dekte… unhe bhi koi privacy chahia… he laughed under his throat hahah.. and closed his eyes and slept again..**

Purvi started cleaning his shirt… this disturbed sachin's sleep a little bit but he again slept but he hold purvi's hand this time.

Purvi trying to be free- Aree sir chodo…. And she jerked her hand and started to clean again. This time sachin sleep got broked and he opened his eyes and saw purvi cleaning his shirt…

Sachin- Purvi yeh kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi- Sii..rrr v…oo… mai.. kk..uu.c.h nahi kar rahi thi. Vo actually bohot garmi hai na so just wiping my sweat off..

Sachin- oohh accha.. Vaise kitne baaj gae hai?

Purvi didn't answered

Sachin noticed her staring at his shirt. When he looked at it, he said- Yeh mere shirt geele kaise hoi?

Purvi turned herself towards the window.

Sachin saw her chin which was a little bit wet and understood how his shirt got wet.

He smiled and said- Purvi it's ok. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai..

Purvi – What?

Sachin – nahi mera matlab hai it's ok tumne yeh jaan bochkar tu nahi kiya na…

And he got up and went down the bus to clean his shirt..

While in the bus Purvi thought- Sachin sir kitne understanding hai.. Thxzz.. sir for understanding not making this situation embarrassing for me..and she smiled…

**At 7 am everybody got up…and moved down the bus…**

**At the dabba..**

**Shreya noticed Purvi smiling..**

Sherya- Purvi itna kyu smile kar rahi ho kya hua?

Purvi while looking at sachin- kuch nahi yar bus isse hi…

Daya- sachin tumhari shirt gele kaise ho gayi?

Sachin- vo sir raat ko( and he looked at purvi. Purvi shook her head in no) kuch nahi hua. Vo actually abhi paani pene mai gele ho gayi..

Purvi smiled at him

This act of purvi did not went unnoticed by Nikhil and he remembered the morning scene and he also smiled…

Rajat- Sir aab hum kuch kaah kar aage chale..

Acp- ha rajat..

**All finished their breakfast fast fast (hahah!)**

**As they were about to leave the dabba manager came and said sir aap log bina durga mandir gaye ga rahe hai plz sir chale ye na… mandir bohot accha ha.**

Abhi- Sorry bhai aab hame bohot late ho raha hai fir kabhi aaigi…and he started to walk but was stopped by tarika saying-

Abhijeet plz chalo na mera bohot maan kar raha hai plz plz….

Abhi- Thik ha chalo mujhe koi problem nahi hai chalo chalo…

Daya- Ha bhai ab bhabhi ji ne keh diya tu problem thodi hogi…and he laughed

**All together BHABHI…JI…**

**And abhi glared at daya**

Acp- Daya yeh sab kya chal raha hai

Abhi- Sir yeh daya pagal hai aap chaleye na late ho raha hai

Acp- Daya….

Daya – sir vo actually jab abhijeet goa wale mission se aaya tha na.. uske kuch deno baad abhi ne tarika ji ko propose kar diya tha and tarika ji ne accept bhi kar liya..

Rajat- Wah! Kya baat hai abhijeet sir conratzzz…

Purvi- Tarika ji aap tu bohot badi chupe ristam nekle. Hume bataya bhi nahi….very bad….

Tarika blushed and said- nahi purvi vo sab itne jaldi ho gaya ki batane ka bhi time nahi milla sorry everyone…

Shreya- aab tu hum sab party se hi maange… kyu?

Everybody said yes

Daya- kya baat hai shreya what an idea…and he kind of side hugged her…

All laughed.. at this..

Shreya glared at daya and daya said sorry with his eyes…

Tarika- Sir liken hum bina fresh hoe mandir kisse ja sakte hai?

Dabba manager- Sir aap chahhe tu pass k gaao mai fresh ho sakte hai…

Dushyant- ha yeh thik rahe ga chalo hume lekar…

**All followed the dabba man…**

**At the village**

Dabba man- Sir ek problem hai yaha par sirf ek hi bathroom hai..

Acp- chalega kyu evetybody?

Kavin- ha ha sir I'll manage.

**Acp ordered all to make it little fast..**

**First Rajat went in the bathroom.. Purvi and Nikhil waited for him to get out..**

Rajat shouted- Helloo bahr koi hai plz mere towel dedo plz..

Nik deliberately acted as if he didn't heard rajat's voice. So, purvi went inside the room. Nik smiled

**Inside the room **

Rajat- helloo mera towel!

Purvi- Chella kyu rahe hai de rahi hona wait..

And she went near the bathroom and knocked. Rajat forwarded his hand. While giving the towel purvi's bracelet got stuck to the towel. Purvi tried to break the bracelet but rajat stopped her. He carefully took out her bracelet and took the towel. Rajat called her out but she shyly ran outside.

Nik thinking- yeh itne jaldi bahar kisse aa gayi. Aab kya karo? Idea..

Nikhil shouted- Saaapp! Bhaag pari

**Purvi got scared and she ran inside the room. And suddenly she banged into rajat. She was about to fall but rajat caught her by her waist..**

**There was a cute and romantic eyelock between Purvi and rajat. As rajat just came for the bathroom he was shirtless…(Only shirtless guys…). He looked too hot without his shirt that this time purvi also was melting in his arms….**

**Backgroung music…..**

Hulchul hui… zara shor hua…  
dil chor hua… teri orr hua…  
Hulchul hui… zara shor hua…  
dil chor hua… teri orr hua…

Aisi chale jab hawa…  
Ishq hua hi hua …  
Aisi chale jab hawa…  
Ishq hua hi hua …

Hulchul hui… zara shor hua…  
dil chor hua… teri orr hua…  
Hulchul hui… zara shor hua…  
dil chor hua… teri orr hua…

Aisi chale jab hawa…  
Ishq hua hi hua …  
Aisi chale jab hawa…  
Ishq hua hi hua …

**After nearly 10 mins they both came out of the eyelock…Purvi blushed and ran out.**

**Seeing this nik smiled and said plan successful….**

**All gathered at the sarpanch's home and headed towards the mandir…..**

**After 30 mins they returned from the mandir and waved at the dabba man and sat in the bus.**

**In the bus…**

Nik saw purvi smiling and asked- kya baat hai pari itna smile kyu kae rahi hai

Purvi- kuch nahi nik ….

Purvi thinking about her cute eyelock- Rajat sir itne hot lag rahe the…. Chiiii.. purvi kya soch rahi hai tu pagal ho gayi hai kya. Vo tere senior hai. Tu unke bare mai issa nahi soch sakti Stop it..

Purvi- Hello everyone attention plz now we are gonna start Damsharas… yeppeee!

Shreya- Par teams kya hai?

Acp- Purvi-Rajat-Nikhil-sachin-Dushyat and Shreya-Daya-Tarika-abhijeet-Kavin-Pankaj. OK!

Kavin- Par sir yeh tu unfair ho gaya hum 6 aur vo 5…

Rajat while looking at purvi - Kavin its ok we'll manage kyu purvi…

(Kavin and sachin got jealous)

Purvi- ya sir and we only gonna win.

Nikhil- Vo tu hai purvi kyuki tu hai hamari team mai My X factor My pari….and he gave her a side hug.

(Our trio- Rajat-sachin-kavin got really jealous) so,

Sachin said – ha ha Nikhil dekte hai. Come on lets start..

Daya- Sir aap keleige

Acp – I'll judge…

Abhi- ok sir..

**The game begun…**

**First chance- Purvi's team**

Pankaj gave a very very difficult movie to Rajat (I LOVE U) (Guys I don't know whether it's a movie or not but plz think that there is a movie naming I luv u)

Rajat stated to act. But he was little hesitating in acting that kind of movie

Suddenly he sat down on his knees and held purvi's hand and glared at her…

Purvi got confused and thought- yeh kya kar rahe hai sir sab k samne hi propose kar rahe hai. I didn't expected this…suddenly when she saw rajat glaring she realized that he is acting…

And she immediately said – I love u

Rajat stood up and gave a high five to Nikhil….here purvi is blushing as if he has really proposed her…

There sachin shouted at pankaj yeh kaise movie de hai… aise koi movie nahi hote…

All glared at him

Abhi- sachin hote hai movie kyu tarika ji?

Tarika- ha ha

**The game went on Similarly rajat acting and only purvi guessing and visa versa….* wow how understanding right guys..***

**After the game ended all started to eat snacks….**

Pankaj brought fun-flips and he placed one packet in front of purvi's nose…

Suddenly she started to sneeze and cough…it was going on

All got panicked

Tarika- Purvi u ok….

Purvi turned her head in no..

Kavin- Shit purvi ko tu and he rushed towards his bag and started searching something…

Dushyant- Kavin kya hua?

Kavin returned with a medicine and he gave it to purvi

Kavin- Vo actually purvi ko fun-flips k masale se allergy hai…

Sachin and Rajat thinking- yeh isse kaise pata.. huhh!

Daya- tumhe kisse pata ki purvi ko allergy hai?

Kavin- Sir aapko yaad hai mai aur purvi ek sath ek mission par gaye thhe.

Abhi- ha tu kya hua tha mission pe

Kya hua tha?

Kavin- Sir yaha par ek amusment park mai aur purvi as a couple gaye thhe (Rajat and sachin got jealous on listerning this). Vaha par maine purvi ko fun flips offer kiye thae tab usne mujhe bataya tha...

Pankaj- tu sir aapke paas medicine kaha se aai?

Kavin- pankaj vo.. M..aaii ye..h

Pankaj- kya sir?

Kavin- vo mai yeh medicine hamesha apne paas rakta ho kab purvi ko zarurat padh jaye.

Everybody looked at each other and smiled but expect sachin and rajat sir as they both were worried about purvi and their whole attension was on her...oooo

Acp- ok everybody purvi ko aaram karne do...

Purvi thinking- kavin sir kitne acche hai unhe mere bare mai itne choti se chiz yaad thi...oh god he is so cutee...

Kavin was continuesly looking at purvi with tensed eyes..

Purvi also saw him and there was a cute eye-lock. Then purvi thanked him with eyes...

After an hour or so everyone reached shimla.

Sorry guys I wanted to reveal about rahul in this chap. But yeh chap bohot bada ho gaya so in next chap pakka...till then keep reviewing...bye TC!


	5. Overdose Of Romance

**A/N- Hey guys how r u all? I know some people are little angry with me coz I'm not including much of dareya and abhirika... But guys my weakness is ansha di so mai chah kar bhi kisi aur pe likh nahi sakti. Guys hope u all understand..**

**In prev. Chap I got a review stating that KEVI is better than RAJVI.**

**Actually when kavin entered cid I also felt that di and kavin would make an interesting pair but RAJVI is the ultimate...**

**I'm working on the first kevi story of the ff.**

Thx to all those who reviewed my story thx a lot guys...luv u all

**All reached the resort**

**At the resort...**

Acp at the reception- Hi! We all r from cid and we have booked 5 rooms..

Receptionist ya sir sure just a minute...

And she handed over the keys..

Purvi-Tarika-shreya, trio, duo,pankaj-nikhil-dushyant, ACP

All moved towards their rooms...

In purvi's room...

Tarika- purvi aab tum kaisa feel kar rahi ho..

Purvi- ya I'm ok

Shreya- ab tum aaram karo..

Purvi- ok.. Good night..

While in the trio's room...

Rajat,sachin,and kavin all were tensed regarding purvi's health..

Rajat thinking- purvi theek tu hogi na !

Sachin and kavin were also thinking the same.

Suddenly rajat went out of the room

And he moved towards purvi's room.

**As he slitely opened the door he saw that all very sleeping peacefully.**

**He slowly entered the room and moved towards purvi.**

He called out her name- purvi! Ootho

Purvi moved a little bit but didn't woke up

Rajat again called her this time purvi woke up suddenly as the room was dark she could see anything. So she just threw her phone on him.

Rajat- ooch! Purvi.. And he moved towards her and pulled her out of the room.

Purvi - aap yaha iss wakt ...

Rajat - ha vo mai .. He couldn't continue.. Coz

purvi placed her palm over his lips...

Purvi - shhhh! Kitna zorse bolte hai aap sab jaag gaye ge.. Dere se pucho jo puchna hai...

After few seconds

Purvi- arre aab pucho bhi..

Rajat hold her hand and removed from his mouth..

Rajat - hath tu hata lete..

Purvi- sorry vo mai..( She was too embarassed and she was blushing like anything...)

Rajat- anyways mai baas tumhari tabyat pochne aaya tha aab kisi ho tum?

Purvi- ya I'm fine now thx.

**Suddenly she noticed rajat's head bleeding. She made him seat on the garden's bench and ran to the reception to bring the first aid box..**

Rajat POV- yeh purvi bhi na... How caring.. Aur ek mai ho jise uske shoty se allergy k baare mai bhi nahi pata...

Kal se hi purvi k baare mai har chiz jaan loaga everything..

Just then purvi came with the first aid box..

Purvi - sir aap bateye mai first aid kar dete ho

Rajat sat down

Purvi started to put ointment on his cut

Rajat screamed and hold her hand and there was a cute romantic eye lock...

Bg music..

**Kise ko sapna lage tu**

**Kise ko bahti hawaa**

**Kisi ko baas baato mai kare pal mai yaha vaha..**

**Kise k sau jhoot sunle kise ka sach bhi gunha**

**Kise k baas yado mai kare hal chal sara jhah..**

**Te amo...meethe amo **

**Tu chao hai tu dhoop hai **

**Te amo... Meethe amo tere hazaroo roop hai koi samjha nahi jo bhi hai baas khoob hai..**

**Te amo ...**

And they both came out of the eye-lock..

Purvi was so shy that she ran inside.

There rajat was smiling... And he hit his head with his hand and said- rajat yeh kya kar raha hai kitna accha muka tha purvi se baat karne ka aur tu hai ki romance kar raha tha... Chali gaye na ander...

And he also went inside

**Next morning all on the breakfast table around 8 am**

Daya- sir hum kya order kare?

Acp- daya tum log deklo mai kya batao

Abhi- daya abhi humlog kuch light sa breakfast kar lete hai

Tarika- ha.. Yeh theek hai.

Shreya calls the waiter and gives the order

Kavin- rajat sir apko yeh chot kaise lagi?

Rajat looked at purvi - vo mai bathroom mai slip ho gaya tha now I'm ok..

After 15mins the waiter brings soup, toast and other things

Abhi picked up d soup but it sliped and all the hot soup was on abhi

Tarika got up - abhi r u ok?

Abhi- ya I'm ok

Dushyant- sir mai first aid box leke aata ho

At the reception

Dushyant- excuse me can I get a first aid box actually our senior inspector has hurt himself

Receptionist- sir yesterday night purvi maam took the first box she said that her friend has got hurt and she hasn't returned the box.

Dushyant evilly smiled- ok thx..

At the table

Dushyant quietly went to purvi

Dush- purvi first aid box kaha hai?

Purvi bits her lip- vo vo mai laate ho she ran and brought the box

Tarika quickly applied an ointement and after sometime abhi was feeling better..

Acp- we'll be going in another half an hour so be ready..

All moved towards their rooms

Only purvi was there as she wanted to drink coffee..

She ordered for one coffee

As she was about to take a sip someone kept a hand on her shoulder

A voice- humare sath bhi coffee pilejia hum kab she besbar hai purvi ji

Purvi turned around and shouted- rahul tum yaha?

Rahul- kyu shock mai ho apne past ko dekh kar. Purvi tumne mujhe ditch kiya and u think ki mai tumhara picha itne aa sane se chod donga.. Never my love and he hold her hand

Purvi jerked it and said- rahul look mai yaha apne puri cid team k sath aai ho plz mera pecha chod do...

Rahul- yeh tu aur bhi acchi baat hai kyu na mai apne pyaar ka ishar tumhare puri team k samne karo..

Purvi- himmat hai tu karke dikhao acp sir k samne..

Rahul- kya...aa..c Acp praduman bhi aaya hai

Purvi- kyu ho gaye na bolti band ab yaha se jao varna mai acp sir ko bula longi..

And with this rahul ran away

Purvi POV- jika darr tha vahi hua aab mai kya karogi aaj tu rahul acp sir k naam se darr gaya par kab tak. Kabhi na kabhi tu yeh baat sabke samne aa hi jaiegi

**Purvi thought were broken by sachin's voice..**

Sachin- kya baat sabke samne aa jaige purvi.?

Purvi- kuch nahi sir ab aap mujhe question hi puchte rahe ge kya chalege bhi... Chalea..

Sachin smiled and they both walked towards the bus..

**They all went to a famous waterfall**

**At the waterfall**

Pankaj- wow! It is awesome maine apne life mai kabhi itna beautiful scene nahi dekha..

Sachin while looking at purvi - par maine tu dekha hai

All glared at him

Sachin- nahi mera matlab mai yaha bachpan mai bhi aaya tha..

Nikhil laughed under his throut looking how sachin turned the talk..

Suddenly daya went and pushed shreya in the water..

Shreya- daya sirr yeh apne kya kiya

Abhi went and pushed daya yeh kiya shreya..

Tarika went and pushed abhi- acha ji yeh lo

Purvi- very bad tarika ji aab aap ki baare and she pushed tarika..

**Now its turn for purvi to fall into water. But problem is that kavin, sachin and rajat all three of them wanted to push purvi.**

**So they all were waiting for purvi that she will call anyone of them...**

Purvi- Ra...

As she was about to complete rahul came and pushed her in water..

Rahul- yeh lo purvi.. Tumne bola aur mai aa gaya..

Purvi was shocked to see rahul- rahulll! Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho. Maine kaha tha na ki and she stopped as she realised that she was with her whole team...

Shreya- purvi yeh handsome kaun hai? And she looked at daya with anger..

Purvi- vo...

(Purvi thought agar maine in sabko rahul k baare mai baata diya toh kamaka pareshan ho gaige.. I think agar mai rahul ko as a friend introduce karo tu aacha rahega)

Purvi - vo actually rahul mera collage ka best friend hai..

And she came out of water and hugged him.. And took him into the water.

Our trio were getting really jealous...

Rajat thinking- mujhe laga purvi mujhe bola rahi thi leken vo tu rahul ko bola rahi thi..(Actually purvi was calling rajat only. How romantic it could be but issa nahi hua sorry guys!) Kya maine purvi aur aapne bare mai kuch zada soch liya? Kahi purvi rahul se pyar tu nahi karti? Mujhe yeh pata lagana hi hoga.. At any cost ki purvi k dil mai kya hai..

**All had a great fun together.. And during the whole trip purvi was continously being very friendly with rahul.. This made our trio specially rajat very sad..ohhh!**

**All returned the resort by 6pm.**

As purvi was going in her room rahul stopped her by holding her wrist.

Rahul- kaha ja rahi ho baby abhi tu mood bana hai

Purvi- stop it tum.. and she immediately hugged him.

Purvi thinking- mujhe yeh sab karna padh raha hai baas 4 din ki baat hai then hum yaha se chale jaige. Aur yeh rajat sir kyu mujhe par nazar rake hoa hai kahi nihe sab pata to nahi chal gaya nahi nahi.. Issa nahi ho sakta.. Plz plz rajat sir aap mujhe par nazar rak kar mere liye things aur difficult mat banaea.. Aap ke vajh se mujhe iss jise gire hoa insaan k gale lagna padh raha hai.. Or yeh damn rahul kya kya soch raha hai.. Rajat jaiye plz..

And after some time they both apart as rajat went from there.

Purvi ran frm there before rahul could say anything.

Rahul POV- kya yar iss jaise namkeen ladki aahh! Mere tu lottery lag gaye.. Baas thode din aur purvi uske baad tum sirf mere hogi. Aaj tu tumne mujhe sirf hug kiya hai abhi tu hamara ek sath ek room mai ek bed pe hona baki hai oh god kab aaiga yeh din I'm dying..and he also went away.

Rajat pov- purvi I think I have lost u... And he cried the whole night..

**Finally done with the chap hope sabko pasand aaya ho.. Plz plz review karo reviewers kam ho rahe hai jitne zada reviews otna jaldi update and I have a very nice story with a different concept waiting for u guys so plz plz show some eagerness..**

**So guys what u think**

**Purvi jo hai rajat, kavin aur sachin ki feelings se anjaan kya vo rahul se pecha choda paigi? Kya rahul k gande irade ho paigi kameyab? **

**Jaane k liye stay tuned and keep reviewing... Luv u guys..**


	6. Khatam Hoa Suspense

A/N- thx for all those who reviewed... So here's the next chap hope u all like it and this chap gonna be full of rajvi...

**Next morning**

**Acp called everyone and asked them to assemble in his room**

**After 15mins all reached acp's room**

**In the room **

Acp- maine tumlogo ko yaha aaj ka plan discuss karne k liye bolaya hai.

Daya- sir aaj kyu na hum rest kare bohot thak gaye hai..

Nikhil immediately shouted- nahi...

**All looked at nikhil**

Nikhil- nahi mera matlab hai ki aaj kyu na hum market chale yaha bohot accha market hai sir..

Tarika- ha sure hum aaj market hi chalege..

Abhi smiled and said- ha daya aaj tu hum sab market hi gayege. Shreya apne daya ko samjao..

Shreya smiled on listerning*apne daya ko*.

Shreya- daya plz..na

Daya- accha thik hai.

Nikhil thinking- thank god maan gaye varna rajat sir ka sara plan fail ho jata.

**Flashback**

**Rajat called nikhil- nikhil plz mera ek kaam karde..**

**Nikhil- ha boleyeh na sir kya kaam hai?**

**Rajat- plz kal kisi tarah purvi ko resort mai akele mere sath rehne do. Tum baki sab ko leker kaal market chale gana. Ok **

**Nikhil- ok sir.**

**Flashback ends...**

Nikhil thinking- ab yeh purvi aur rajat sir kaha reh gaye.

Just then purvi entered

As soon as she entered dushyant said- purvi aaj hum sab log market jaa rahe hai.

Purvi didn't paid attension and said- yeh rajat sir kahi dekh nahi rahe *kitne tension hai purvi ko rajat ki how sweet!*

Acp- ha yeh rajat kaha hai abhi tak aaya kyu nahi?. Pankaj jao aur bola kar lao rajat ko.

**Nikhil understand that why rajat hasn't come so he stops pankaj**

Nikhil- panjak! Ruk sir plz aap purvi ko bhej dejea mujhe pankaj se kuch market ka plan discus karna hai plz sir

Acp- thek hai purvi tum ja kar rajat ko lekar aao go…

Purvi- ji sir

**And she went towards rajat's room**

**As she entered his room she saw him sleeping**

Purvi- dekho tu akdo ko kitne aaram se soo rahe hai and she called his rajat sir ootho acp sir apko bula rahe hai but he didn't react so she went close to him and shock in order to wake him up.

But as soon as she touched him she said- OH MY GOD! Inko tu kitna tej bbukar hai mujhe acp sir ko inform karna chahea

And she called acp- Sir rajat sir ko tu bohot tej bukar hai…

Acp- kya! Accha purvi tum ek kam karo tum rajat k pass hi rukh jao

Nikhil smiles and thinks plan successful

Purvi- thek hai sir mai rajat sir k paas hi rukh jati ho

Here rajat also smiled on listening this.

And she cuts the phone and moved towards rajat

Purvi- thermometer se check kar lete ho kitna bukar hai. Par thermometer tu mere room mai, ga kar le aati ho..

And she went towards her room..

Here rajat's POV- aaj tu mai purvi se apne dil ki baat keh hi donga…

**As purvi entered her room she heard someone closing the door and when she turned around to see she saw Rahul over there..**

**She shouted**

Purvi- Rahul… tum mere room mai kya kar rahe ho I said get out of my room..

Rahul- oho purvi ji itne bhi kya jaldi hai

_And Rahul pushed purvi on bed and purvi falls with a thud…_

_Purvi tries to get up but Rahul pushes her and leans towards her and holds her both hands with his_

_He moves close to her_

_Purvi struggles to free herself from his grip but it was impossible as he was strong enough to held her tight…_

_He tighten his grip and leaned more closer…._

_Purvi : chodo mujhee…..shee yells_

_Purvi shouted- RAJAT SIR!_

_Here rajat felt that someone called him. He was getting restless. He felt as if his love, his life, his purvi is in danger… so he ran towards her room _

_Rajat knocked the door but the door was closed from inside. He smelled something wrong so he breaks the door _

_The door opens with a bang and their comes RAJAT_

_He moves towards rahul and punched him hard that he fell on ground and faints…._

_Purvi gets down from bed and just hugs him tightly …..rajat was shocked but he let her relax in his arms_

_Rajat : relax purvi u r safe…._

_Purvi sobs a bit and then relax and separates from hug…_

_Rajat- purvi yeh tu tumhara dost Rahul hai na par yeh tuhare sath badameezi kyu kar raha tha purvi batao mujhe?_

_Purvi- sir yeh Rahul koi mera dost vost nahi hai.._

_Rajat- tu tume kal issa kyu bola ki yeh tumhara dost hai bolo purvi mujhe sach batao plz…._

_Purvi- sir kuch mahino pehle hum dono ek dosre se pyar karte thee( rajat got really sad)_

_Par ab mai use pyar nahi karti( a smile came on his face) aur Rahul hai ki mere pecha nahi chodta…amine isse kitne baar kaha hai ki mai tumse pyar nahi karte par vo yeh baat manne ko tayar nahi hai.._

_Rajat-vo yaha rehta tha isliye tum yaha nahi aana chahti thi_

_Purvi- yes sir_

_Rajat- sorry purvi agar mujhe yeh baat pata hoti tu mai tumhe yaha aane k liye kabhi force nahi karta…_

_Purvi- are sir aap sorry kyu bol rahe hai maine hi aapse baat chupai I'm sorry…_

_Rajat- purvi if u don't mind kya mai jaan sakta hu ki tumne Rahul ko kyu choda.._

_Purvi – sir aaj se 9 months pehle ki baat hai jab mai training mai thi…._

_**Flashback stars….**_

_**Sana- oye purvi jaldi kar aaj humare training academy ki party hai jaldi karna..**_

_**Purvi- ha aai…**_

_**Sana- vaise vo tera pagal handsome aashiq bhi vaha aaiga.. INSPECTOR RAHUL SINGHANIYA**_

_**Purvi- pata nahi yar.**_

_**Sana- aaj tu tu use apne dil ki baat keh hi dena bechara tadap raha hoga..tere tu chandi ho gayi yar.**_

_**Purvi- shut up yar ya vaise mai use bohot sata liya aaj tu use uske mehnat ka phal de hi dete ho….**_

_**Sana- tu chale**_

_**Purvi- ya chal….**_

_**At the party…**_

_**Purvi was looking soo stunning that every eye followed her but her eyes were finding Rahul…**_

_**Finally she found Rahul she went running towards him and hug him from behind and said- oh! Rahul…. Kaha the tum kabse tumhe dond rahi thi mai actually mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai jo mai aaj tak nahi bol pai.. I LOVE YOU RAHUL….**_

_**And they both hug each other…**_

_**That day purvi was very happy…**_

_**Days past like this…but one day something happened so unusual that in a moment all her happiness was turned into hatred …**_

_**Purvi went to rahul's home….**_

_**As she went there she saw that his door was open and she went inside and what she saw was so cheap..she saw rahul with sana on his bed having their private moments**_

_**Purvi screamed- Rahul… she was bursting in anger sana maine kabhi yeh nahi socha tha ki tum aaisa karogi.. disgusting and she moved outside the room suddenly purvi tripped due to a black bag when see opened the bag she saw it full of drugs…**_

_**(OUR angelic beauty of cid) understood that Rahul and sana were a drug dealer and they were cheating her….**_

_**She did not waste any more time and directly went to acp praduman..with the prove..**_

_**Soon Rahul was suspended from the police force..**_

_**Acp was so impressed with purvi that he offered her to join cid….**_

_**Flashback ends…**_

_Purvi- tu sir isse mujhe Rahul aur mere best friend ne mujhe dokha diya aur mai cid mai aa gayi..._

Rajat thought that it's the right time to console purvi and express his feelings…. So he moved out and after a moment came inside with a rose in his hand.

**Purvi was shocked to see a rose in rajat's hand**

**Slowly rajat came towards purvi and sat on his knees and said-**

**Purvi mai jab bhi tumhare sath hota ho tu mujhe sab kuch bohot accha lagne lagta**

**hai pata nahi tumhare samne aati hi mera dil kyu teezi se dharakne lagta hai.**

_**Purvi mai tumse bohot jada pyar karta hu…purvi I LOVE YOU…mai tumhe apne jaan se zada chahta hu…**_

_**And he gave her the rose….**_

**Purvi was soo shocked that she ran out of the room towards the famous hill spot**

Here rajat thinking- kya maine purvi ko apne dil ki baat bata kar thik kiya? Kahi mai use hamesha k liye na kodo? Agar purvi ne mujhe accept nahi kiya? Mujhe purvi ko time dena chahea…

Here at the hill spot

Purvi- yeh acchanak se sir ko kya ho gaya.. sir aur mujhse pyar…nahi..nahi yeh nahi ho sakta…sir zaroor Mazak kar ahi honge…par issa lag tu nahi raha tha.. agar sir sach mai mujhse pyar karte ho tu…maine tu kabhi sir k liye aisa kuch feel nahi kiya… maine tu onhe hamesha ek accha dost samjha…nahi! Mai aaj hi sir ko sab sach bata dongi jisse pehle yeh baat aura age bade….

**At around 5pm all returned back**

**They all saw purvi and rajat seating besides Rahul who was still conscious**

**Acp- rajat isse kya hua?**

**And rajat told him everything that happened..( ofcourse not his proposal…hahaa!)**

**Tarika and shreya went and consoled purvi and helped her to get out of what happened today.. but rajat's proposal was coming again and again In purvi's mind**

**A/N- ohh finally done…**

**Wrote this chap in a hurry sorry for spelling mistakes…. Hope u all loved it…**

**So…**

**Ques 1: kya purvi aur rajat ek ho paige?**

**Plz guys reviews kam horahe hai plz review mai apna suggestion do agar chap pasand nahi aa rahe I'll sure try and include your suggestion… plz guys reviews are a must… thx for reading…stay tuned TC bye!**


	7. Pyar ki shuruwat

A/N- thx for all those who reviewed... So here's the next chap hope u all like it and this chap gonna be fun...

**Next day it was time to leave shimla...**

Purvi thinking- aaj niklne se pehle mai rajat sir se sabhi bate clear kar lete ho.

And she moved towards rajat's room

But on her way acp sir stopped her.

Acp- purvi !

Purvi- yes sir..

Acp- jakar sabko inform kardo ke hame yaha kuch din aur rukkar ek case solve karna hai..

Purvi- kaisa case sir.

Acp- sabko bula lo phir bata ho..

**Purvi went and called everybody...**

Acp- mere khabri ne bata ki yaha k Ace club mai aaj raat koi drug deal hone wali hai. So hume kisi tarh rokna hoga.

Abhi- sir kahi yeh wohi tiger gang ki drug deal tu nahi hai?

Acp- right abhi wohi deal hai..

Meanwhile tarika sees purvi in deep thought..

Tarika- purvi kis soch mai dobi hoi ho..

Purvi- kuch nahi bas deal k bare mai soch rahi thi..

Daya- but sir agar tiger's ki deal hai tu security bhi tight hogi.. Hum andar kaise jaaige..

Acp- ha daya u r right iskiliye hame kissi ki help liane hogi..

Purvi- mai us club k manager ko jaanti ho..

Dushyant- purvi tum usse kaise janti ho..

Purvi while looking at rajat- vo cid mai aane se pehle mere posting shimla mai hi thi so I used to go there that's why I know him...

Panjak- yeh tu aachi baat hai now it will be easy for us..

**Meanwhile acp get a call**

**On the phone-**

Man- acp sir jitne kushish karne hai kar lijea ab tu yeh deal hokar hi rahegi.

Acp- abey mashar himmat hai tu samne aakar baat kar..

Man- acp himmat tu bohot hai vo aaj aap dekh hi lena raha baat aamne samne aane ka tu vo subh gadi bhi jald aaigi..

Acp- vo tu dekha jaiga and he cut the phone..

Kavin- kya hua sir kis ka phone tha?

Acp- tiger gang k leader ka phone tha damki de raha tha...

Rajat- kya uski itne himmat ki phone kar kar damki de raha hai usse tu mai chodoga nahi..

Acp- relax rajat.. Tum aur purvi vaha hao and be carefull purvi agar tum yaha par training k liye thi tu I'm sure on logone tumhe zaroor dekha hoga..

Purvi- ya sure sir..and she moved from there..

Shreya- rajat sir mere behen kya dyan karna...

Rajat- tum kinta mat karo shreya...

Acp- rajat zaroorat padhe tu unka encounter kar dena...

Rajat- right sir!

And he also moved in order tu prepare himself in a disgues..

**In the evening**

Rajat pov- chal rajat late ho raha hai...and he rushed to purvi's room in order to call her..

He knocked the door..knock knock!

But the door was open so he peeped inside..

Purvi- tarika plz zara mairi blouse ki dori band do..

Rajat was completely lost in her blue beauty.. She was looking superbly hot in royal blue saree...

Purvi again called- tarika... Bando na..

With this rajat came out and he saw the open dori and started to move towards her..

He forwarded his hand..

His hand touched purvi bare back and he tied the dori.. But purvi recongnized his touch though he has never ever touched purvi in his life..

Purvi turned- rajat sirrrr.. Aap yaha kya kar rahe hai..

Rajat placed his index finger on her lips- shhh.. Tumhe bolane aaya tha tu socha tum hari help kardo..

Purvi jerked his hand- sir plz jaiye yaha se jisse pehle koi aa jai...

Rajat made a sad face and started to walk out but purvi stopped him by holding his wrist..

Purvi- sir mujhe apse kuch baat karne hai vo mujhe aapse kehna tha ki mujhe aapse and she was interrupted by nikhil...

Nikhil- pari chal bahar sab tera wait kar rahe hai..

Purvi again jerked rajat's hand and ran outside...

Rajat smiled and he also moved outside...

**In garden.. Everyone was assembled there to see off our rajvi for their mission..**

As soon as purvi entered all glared at her coz she was looking sooo cute and beautiful anyone who saw her would fall for her in seconds she was looking so that damn beautiful..

Sachin- purvi tum bohot acchi lag rahi ho.

Purvi- thx sir..

Meanwhile rajat came and the team wished them luck and our rajvi sat in the car and rushed towards the club..

Daya who noticed kavin still staring on the road said- bhai kavin chali gayi purvi ab hum bhi chale..

Kavin got red due to shyness and he ran inside..

Daya smiled- yeh bhi na..haha!

**At the clubs parking lot..**

Rajat parked at car and he quickly went to the other side and opened the gate for purvi and forwarded his hand..

Rajat- may I ?

Purvi looked at him and asked through eyes why?

Rajat understood and said- purvi we r a couple here remember ..

Purvi awkwardly placed her hand in rajat's hand...( Wow... Omg how romantic)..

And they moved inside..

**Inside the club..**

Purvi- sir vo raha karan yaha ka manger mai ja kar usse baat karti ho..

Rajat- sure but sambal kar jana..

Purvi looked at him and then at her hand which he was holding tightly ( as if he did not want his love be go away)

Rajat left her hand- ohh! Sorry.. And he bite his lips..

**Purvi went to karan..**

Purvi- hey! Karan kisse ho tum..

Karan also lost in her beauty..

Purvi - karannn.. Kaha kho gaye..

Karan- hi purvi tum yaha achnak? Akele?

Purvi- nahi mere sath vo bhi aai hai she pointed towards rajat..

Karan- so finally tum bhi kisi k pyar mai padh hi gayi.. Vaise nice choice..

Purvi- oye shut up vo mere senior hai Rajat sir( she introduced him with a smile that came from her heart whenever she took rajat's name)...*wow*..

Karan - tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Purvi- hum yaha ek gang ko pakadne aai hai..tiger gang..

Karan - oh! Mujhe pata tha ek na ek din police yaha thak iss gang ko dondte dondte zaroor aaigi..chal mere peche mai unke paas lekar chaltahu..

Purvi- thx yar for ur help..

Karan- my pleasure..

Purvi called rajat and they walked behind karan to a room..

Karan pointed towards room no. 131 - isse room mai vo log purvi sambal kar jana vo log bade he katarnak hai..

Rajat- karan tum tension mat lo tumhari dost ko kuch nahi hoga main ho na...

And karan went from there..

Rajat- purvi tum peche ho gao.. Un logo ne tumhe dekha hai tumhari jaan ko katra ho sakta hai..

Purvi ignored him and moved towards the room... But suddenly the door opened listening to this rajat pulled purvi towards him and attached his lips with purvi... So that the goons aren't able to see purvi's face..omg ya right u all r getting it right rajat kissed purvi.. There was a 5 mins lip-lock between our rajvi..purvi was trying to stop rajat but rajat's grip was obviously stonger.. And he didn't let purvi go and kissed her passionately but unfortunately purvi was not reponding..

When rajat saw that the goons had that gone they aparted.. Purvi didn't understood that rajat did this to save her.. And she slapped him and said- kya kare rahe the aap sir.. mera phaida uthana chahte the chii.. Sir maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki aap itna gir sakte.. Hai kya lagta hai aap jisse mardo ko ki hum ladhkiya kamzor hoti hai tu aap kuch bhi kar sakti hai..

Mr. Rajat kumar how dare u..! And she hold his collar..and gave one more slap on his face..aap mujhe pyar karte honge but mai aapse pyar nahi karte suna aapne mai aapse pyar nahi karti or nahi karoigi..rajat was hell shocked..

Listening to this all goons came out and saw purvi and shouted- CID maro in dono ko..

One goon was about to shoot purvi but rajat came in front of her and the bullet was in rajat's shoulder..

But rajat ko koi farak nahi padha and within 5 mins unhone sare gundo ko maar diya..

And he got unconsious..and fell on the ground..

Purvi- rajat sirrr...! And she quickly called the ambulance

Within 10mins ambulance was there and rajat was sent to the city hospital..

Purvi called acp sir while crying- aac..cpp .. Ra... s..irr.. G.o..lii... Sirrr. Aap..jaall..dii ..se aa..ja..e .a

Acp- purvi runa band karo kaha hai rajat..

Purvi- c..it..yy hos..pita..l..

And she cut and phone and rushed to the hospital.

**At the hospital.**

Purvi- doctor plz plz inhe thik kar dijea inhe kuch nahi hona chahie..*wow kitne chinta hai rajat ki haina guys.!.*

Doctor- Aap bahar wait kijiea and hum inhe kuch nahi hone daigi.

Meanwhile all the cid team was there..

Seeing purvi crying tarika and shreya went to her- purvi relax rajat sir ko kuch nahi hoga.. Bhagwaan par vishwas rak..

Purvi got up and moved towards the operation theatre..

Purvi thinking- oh gosh yeh maine kya kar diya! Rajat sir ne mujhe bachane k liye mujhe kiss kiya aur maine unhe galat samjha aur unhe kya kya keh diya..phir bhi rajat sir ne mujhe bachaya apne jaan ko katre mai dalkar.. Plz bagwan unhe bachalo..

**After 30mins..**

Doctor came out..

Ab vo katre se bahar hai.. Hum onhe icu mai shift kar dete hai then aap log unse mil sakte hai..

Purvi- thx u doctor thx u..

**In the ICU..**

Acp sat besides rajat..and moved his hand over rajat's head..just like a father..*so sweet*

Acp- rajat ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho..

Rajat- mai thik ho sir..

Daya- yeh sab kaise hua..

Rajat told him everything..

Purvi smiled when rajat didn't said that it was coz of her..

Doctor came inside- sir abhi inko rest ki zaroorat hai so plz aap log bahar chale jaiye...

**Outside the ICU..**

Purvi thinking- rajat sir ne sabse baat ki par mera naam bhi nahi liya and na unhone mere taraf dekha...

Suddenly there were two more purvi's ( hope u all understood what I meant)

Purvi 1- kyu purvi aab tujhe kyu farak padh raha hai? Tujhe tu kush hona chahie..

Purvi 2- ha hona tu chahie par mujhe bura kyu lag raha laga hai...

Purvi 1- kyuki tu bhi unke liye kuch feel karne lagi hai..

Purvi 2- never mai aur unse pyar..

Purvi 1 - mat maan purvi but yahi sach hai..

Purvi screamed- noo..!

All glared at her..

Kavin- purvi kya hua..?

Purvi didn't answer and ran out of the hospital..

A/N- ohh! Finally done... Hope aap sabko pasand aaya ho... Kaisa laga plz plz apne reviews mai bata.. Plz.. Reviews karo yar nahi karoge tu mera confidence low ho jaaiga...

Wrote this chap in the hope that I will get many reviews..

Oooo! First kiss...aage aage dekho hota hai kya...

Q. Kya ho gaya purvi ko bhi rajat se pyar?

Q. Kya rajat ki kiss mai itne intensity thi ki vo purvi k dil mai feeling jaga de?

Jaane k liye plz plz guys keep reviewing and reading..

Thx for reading...

Tc bye!


	8. Purvi's Marraige

**A/N- I'm very very happy ki bohot logo ne review kiya...but I'm not happy with the people who didn't reviewed by story...anyways..back on chap.. With some more rajvi moments awaited for u all...**

**Next day in the hospital..**

**The previous night Purvi slept outside rajat's room so that incase there is any emergence she can always be there for rajat..**

Her sleep was broken by a voice..

Nurse- Ms. Purvi.. ..

Purvi got up immediately- kya hua rajat sir thik tu hai na bolona...kya hua..?

Nurse- relax maam vo ab bilkul thik ha mai tu yaha aapko baatne aai thi ki mai sir ko sponge bath dene ja rahi ho..

Purvi - tum kyu dogi mere hote hoa tum kaise de sakti ho..I .. .an mai dedongi..

Nurse smiled and went.

Purvi thinking- mai aur sponge bath and vo bhi rajat sir ko..chal purvi kaam par lagja..

**And she entered the room...as soon as rajat saw her he turned his face to other side..**

Purvi- rajat sir vo mai yaha apko sponge bath dene aaiho..

Rajat- what? Tum mujhe sponge bath dogi.. No ways.. Tum kyu taklef kar rahi ho mai nurse ko bola lita ho..and he was about to call the nurse but purvi stopped him..

Purvi- nahi sir mai kar longi and vaise bhi apki nurse ki tabyat thik nahi hai..so I only have to do it. Kya mai?

Rajat- hmm..

**Purvi gave him the bath. After that purvi tried to talk to rajat.**

Purvi- sir vo mai kehna chahti thi ki na mujhe apse kuch bolna hai vo uss din jo hua..

But she was interrupted by the doctor.

Doctor- hello sir hello maam.. How r u feeling sir?

Rajat- ya I'm fine..

Doctor- sir aapko discharge afternoon tak mil jaaiga..

Rajat- thx doctor..

Doctor- maam aap sir ka khyal rakyega and inhe fruits bhi khila digiaga.. Ok mai chalta ho take care!

Purvi- thx doc.

Purvi thinking- galat time pe entry lete hai log. Ek tu galat time par aai aur mujhe fruits katne ko kaha.. Maine aaj tak fruits nahi katte par ab sirf sir k liye mai yeh bhi kar hi lete ho..

**And she went and picked up two apples and a knife..**

Rajat- purvi rehne do tumhe to kaatna bhi nahi aata hai mai khud kaat lounga..and he snatched the knife and apple frm purvi..

**As he pricked the knife in the apple he cried..**

Rajat- ahhh!

Purvi got paniked..- sir plz aap rehne digaea I'll do it..sir plz..

And purvi took the apple and started cutting it..

Rajat- purvi aab mere chinta kyu ho rahi hai ha jab mai tumhari jaan bachha raha tha tab tu tumne mujhe tappad mar diya..

**Purvi was feeling really guilty for what she has done and in her guilt her knife slipped and she got a cut on her finger..**

Purvi- ahh!

Rajat instead of looking at her cut said- ab apne aapko mushkil mai maat dalo..kyuki iss baar mai tumhe bachhane nahi aaioga. Pata nahi iss baar tum mere sath kya karo..u never know iss baar maar hi daalo..

Purvi cried loudly and ran out of the room.

**When purvi ran out nikhil came in..**

Rajat who was getting restless coz of purvi's cut said- nikhil ja kar dekh na purvi ko..

Nikhil- kya hua pari ko..?

Rajat- vo mere liye fruits kaat rahi thi..maine usko kuch zada hi suna diya and usse cut ho gaya.

Nikhil- don't worry sir mai dekh longa.

Rajat- what do u mean by dekh lounga ? Usse kitna dard ho raha hoga..maine usse kitna dard de diya..

Nikhil- sir uska dard dard hai aur aapka nahi jo usne aapke sath kiya uske liya usse saza milne chahie..

Rajat- dekho nikhil abhi tak jo tumne kaha maine kiya.. Tumne kaha usse ignore karo maine kiya, tumne kaha usse guilty feel karao maine vo bhi kiya... But mai ab aisa kuch nahi karne vala jisse purvi ko hurt ho..

Nikhil- sir mai bhi purvi ko hurt nahi karna chahta..sir aap usse apna pyar realize karva na chahte hai na tu isse accha tareka apko nahi milega..trust me sir bus aur 3 ya 4 dino ki baat hai..plz sir..

Rajat- thik hai nikhil purvi k liye mai yeh bhi karne ko tayar ho.. Achha plz ab tu tum jakar purvi ko dekho..

Nikhil- ya ok sir take care!

Rajat- sure and u take care of purvi..

**Nikhil smiled and went to purvi..**

Nikhil- pari kya hua u ok na?

Purvi- ya ya bus thoda sa cut ho gaya..

Nikhil- I'm sure yeh rajat sir ki vajah se hi hua hoga...vo apne aap ko samajte kya hai senior hai tu kya kuch bhi kar sakte hai..mai unhe chodo gaya nahi..seriously tune unhe ek tappad kya mar diya vo tu isse react kar rahe hai ki pata nahi kya ho gaya.. Sir ekdum emotionless hai..

Purvi got angry ( and hona bhi chahea koi apne better half k baare mai yeh sab kaise sun sakta hai...haha!)- nikhil mind ur words mai tujhe kuch nahi keh rahi tu iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki tu sir k baare mai kuch bhi anab shnab bolega..vo jaise bhi ha bohot acche hai..

Nikhil- pari tu yeh kya keh rahi hai aur kyu bol pari kyu?kyu tu uss insaan k bare mai accha bol rahi hai jisne tere sath aaisa kiya kyu pari kyu?

Purvi got irritated- kyuki mai...and she stopped..

Nikhil- mai kya pari..?

Purvi- kyuki mai jante ho ki vo isse insaan nahi hai..unhone jo kuch bhi kiya mujhe bachane k liye kiya..aur maine unke sath..(She remembered what she did)..chii.. Mujhe kabhi nahi laga tha ki mai itna gir sakti ho... Mujhe tu apne aap se nafrat ho gayi hai.. She got up and moved frm there to avoid further discussion..

Nikhil smiled and said- pari tujhe apne aapse se nafrat nahi rajat sir se pyar hua hai..

Shit yar aaj tu pari bus kehne hi vali thi.. But abhi bhi she is hesitating..mujhe kisse tarh se yeh hesitation hatani hi hogi...

And iss sab mai pankaj mere help zaroor karega.

**In the afternoon.**

**Everyone came to the hospital...**

Acp- rajat how r u feeling now?

Rajat- ya sir I'm fine..

Daya- sir mai sari formalities puri kar kar aata ho..

Acp- thik hai daya..

Abhi- sir maine flight ki ticket book kar di hai hamare flight shaam ko 6 baje ki hai..

Shreya- flight?

Acp- shreya tu kya tum aab rajat ko iss halat mai bus se travel kar vaogi..

Shreya- sorry sir..

Meanwhile daya came- sir saare formalities puri ho gayi hai..chale..

Acp- chalo..

**Abhijeet and daya supported rajat and after 3 hrs they all reached the airport..**

**In the flight..**

Nikhil- pankaj mujhe tere help chahie...and he told him everything..

Pankaj- thik hai mai samaj gaya mai tere help zaroor karunga...

**While on the other hand..**

Purvi was lost deeply in her thought actually she was smiling remembering her kiss..

And rajat was also remembering their kiss..

**In mumbai..**

Abhi- nikhil rajat ko plz ghar chod aao

Nikhil- ya sure sir

**He supported rajat and they both went to rajat's home...**

**At rajat's residence..**

Nikhil- sir aap yaha baatea mai apke liye pani lata ho.

Rajat- nikhil tum batho mai lata ho pani..

And he went and bring water for nikhil.

Rajat- nikhil aage ka kya plan hai..

Nikhil- sir hame abhi sabko yaha bolana hoga..

Rajat- kyu tum karna kya chahte ho?

Nikhil- sir pehle sabko aa to jaane degea..

Rajat-no nikhil isse tu sabko pata chal gaiga ki mai purvi se..

Nikhil- sir abhi yahe sahi rahega.

Rajat- ok mai daya,abhi sir ko call karta hu tum bakki sabko call karlo

**They called everyone...**

**At rajat's residence**

Abhi- kya hua rajat tumne itne jaldi mai hum sabko yaha kyu bolaya...?

Nikhil- sir vo actual baat yeh hai ki vo rajat sir na pari se bohot pyar karte hai...

(Both kevin and sachin were shocked)

But daya sir gave a cool reaction..

Daya- ha yeh baat tu sabko pata hai..

Rajat- what? Nikhil maine tumse kaha tha na kisi ko maat batana par tum ho ki bata hi diya na sabko ...

Tarika- rajat rajat.. Ruko isme nikhil ki koi galti. Tumhare ankho mai saaf dikhta hai ki tum purvi se kitna pyar karte ho..

Pankaj- aaisa hai tu phir yeh baat purvi ko kyu nahi dikhti

Shreya- kya matlab?

Nikhil- matlab yeh ki purvi ne sir ko saaf saaf keh diya ki vo sir se pyar nahi karti...

Abhi- what? Kab..

Nikhil- sir vo sab chodeyeh aur mera plan sunyeh...

**He told his plan to everyone...**

Tarika- not bad nikhil manana padhega kaafi accha plan banaya hai..

Rajat- oh thoda sa mera bhi hai plan..

All laughed...

Daya- ek problem hai iss plan k liye hame purvi ki mom ko bhi include karna hoga..

Shreya- aap uske tension maat legea mai baat karti ho aunty se I'm sure vo hamara sath zarooz dingi..

(Shreya looked at daya and smiled and there was short eye-lock)

Abhi- uhuh!(He coughed)

Dareya came out of the eye-lock..

Abhi- ab sab ho gaya hai tu der kis baat ki chalo..

**Tarika saw kevin and sachin little sad...**

Tarika- kya hua kevin aur sachin tum dono udaas kyu ho..?

Kevin+sachin- nahi..vo..k..uc..h nahi..

Tarika- tu phir chalo..

**Pankaj thinking- kevin aur sachin sir ka kuch karna padhega...anyways abhi bus plan pe concentrate karna hai...**

**After 30mins they all reached purvi's house...**

**Tintog...they rang the bell..**

**Purvi's mum opened the door..**

PM- aaiyeh sir..

Abhi-namaste aunty ji apne apna kaam kar diya..

PM- ya beta vo kabhi bhi aata honga..

Daya- aur aunty purvi..

PM- vo tayar ho rahi hai...

Daya- accha..thik hai..

PM- beta bakki sab kyu nahi aai...

Abhi- purvi ko sak na ho jai isliye bakki sab bahar car mai hai..and aapka damaad ghar par hai usse todhi chot lagi hai..

PM- kya? Rajat beta thik tu hai na..?

Daya- ha ha aapki beti ne itna khyal raka tu thik tu hona hi hai..

**Just then purvi entered..as usual she was looking gogeaous in purle anarkali..**

**Duo looked at each other..**

Abhi- rajat kitna lucky hai jo usse hamare bhen milne wali hai..

Daya- hai yaar..

Purvi got confused when she saw daya and abhijeet..

Purvi- sir aap log yaha..

PM- beta jakar chai lekar aao sir k liye..

(Purvi made a confused face)- ha thik.

And she went in the kithen..

**The door bell rang..**

**Purvi's mum went and opened the gate..**

PM- Ravi beta tum aagai..aao aao..betho..

Ravi bent down and touched her feet- namaste aunty!

PM- beta kitne baar tumhe kaha hai I'm modernaunty phir kyu mere paar choteho..

Arjun- sorry!

Daya- hey! Ravi I'm senior inspector daya and yeh hai abhijeet..

Ravi- hey sir maine purvi k muh se aapke bohot tarife suni hai..

Daya- accha ravi tumhe yaad hai na kya karna hai..

Ravi- ya sir!..

Abhi- overacting mat karna.. Purvi bohot smart hai..vo samaj jaigi ok..

Ravi- ok sir..

**Just then purvi entered with mugs of coffee...**

**Purvi was shocked to see Ravi..!**

Purvi- Raviii... Tum yaha iss waqt what a lovely surprise..

Ravi- purvi tum aaise kyu act kar rahi ho jaise tumhe pata nahi mai yaha kyu aaya ho..aunty ne tumhe bata nahi..

Purvi- mujhe kya nahi bataya..mamma aap mujhse kya chupa rahi hai..?

PM- beta mere sath aao..mai 2mins mai aati ho (she told duo and arjun)...

**They both went inside a room...**

Purvi- ma ravi yaha aane vala tha aapne mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya...

PM- beta vo... H..ai .na.. B..aat aaise hai ki.. Mai ganti thi ki tumhe ravi accha lagta hai..so maine socha ki..I mean tumhare shaadi..

Purvi shouted- Shaadiii... Vo bhi ravi k sath mom aap aaisa soch bhi kaise sakti hai..mai aur ravi no ways..

Aur aapne mujhse pucha bhi nahi ki mujhe ravi se shaadi karni hai ya nahi..

PM- par beta maine tu daya aur abhijeet beta ko bhi bula liya ravi se baat karne k liye tumhare papa k jaane k baad tumhare bhai he hai..

Purvi- ma how could u do this.? Mai ravi se shaadi nahi karongi..

PM- kyu beta tum dono tu bachpan k dost ho..phir tum kyu ravi se shaadi nahi kar sakti..yo acchi jagh settled hai accha job hai..handsome and tumhare respect karta and I think tumse pyar bhi...

Purvi- ma plz maine kaha na mai shaadi nahi kar sakti matlab nahi kar sakti...

**And she left the room and ran to the terrace...**

**Purvi's mom smiled and moved to the hall...**

PM-gussa hokar chali gayi terrace par...

Daya- thank god! Well done aunty...bus ab tode dino ki baad uske baad sab thik hogaega...

Abhi- ha daya kash aisa hi ho..

Ravi-excuse me sir! me mai chalta ho late ho raha hai...

PM- ha beta thank u very much..for ur help..

Ravi- plz aunty mujhe sarminda mat kejea..purvi mere dost hai..aage bhi koi bhi help chahio tu plz feel free to call me...ab mai chalta hu bye...

Duo- bye!thx yar..

**And ravi went..**

PM- chalo beta ab tum bhi jao late ho raha hoga and nikhil beta ko mera thx kehna..

Duo- sure aunty...

**Duo also went back to their respective homes...**

**A/N- chap. Done..**

**Q. Tu kya cid team ka plan work karega?**

** purvi ko realize hoga..?**

**Stay tuned for more and more RAJVI romance...plz plz plz guys review...reviewers bohot kaam ho rahe hai..plz..**

**Bye TC!**


	9. Confession Game

**A/N- hey guys actually I wrote this chap a long time back but somehow couldn't manage to upload so sorry for the delay…I am very very happy that many people are liking KEVI as a pair, I personally also like kevi as a pair…but RAJVI is my weakness and also my strength… This chapter features some Rajvi moments… so enjoy… Love u all for ur continuous support…Sorry can't mention the names…but the peope whom I am talking about will definitely get a smile on their face…and if all my dear readers if u get a smile while reading the chap…then u have to review and tell me thx….here we go I know bohot wait karaya but as a punishment kya dene hai yeh aap log reviews k through batana…**

_**AB tak- We read that as per Nikhil and rajat's plan purvi's old friend ravi is back and he wants to marry purvi…everyone is happy hearing this but purvi is restless…regarding this she doesn't know why…?**_

**AB aage-**

**NEXT MORNING AT PURVI'S HOUSE…..**

Purvi(in her room)-Mujhe itna aajeeb kyu lag raha hai…mujhe issa kyu lag raha ki mujhe Rajat sir se baat karna hai..Nahi nahi mai sir se baat kyu karongi..Kar lete ho kya chala gaiga..

**And she called up Rajat…**

**A cute smile came on his face seeing the caller id…**

Rajat- Purvi ka phone…

And he picked the phone

**(on the phone..)**

Rajat- Haan bolo…kya hai? (he said rudely that pinched purvi's heart coz before this he never talked to her like this)

Purvi-Mujhe aapse milna hai…abhi issi waqt..

Rajat-What… Kyu ?(He said rudely…)

Purvi-Vo mai aapko milkar hi bataogi…

Rajat-Thik hai mere ghar aa jao…

Purvi-Nahi sir aapke ghar nahi…kya aap AG club mai shaam 6 baje aa sakte hai…?

Rajat-Thik hai…

Purvi-Thank u sir and sir mai aapse sorry bolna..hello sir hello

**(But rajat had already disconnected the call…)**

Purvi- Koi baat nahi sir….abhi nahi koi baat nahi par aaj shaam ko tu aapko mere baat sunne hi padhgi

**Purvi pov- Jo baat mai ab tak nahi samaj pai thi ab vo mujhe samaj mai aa gayi hai..I tried to ignore this feeling but jab mujhe pata chala ki mere shaadi hone wali hai…tab mujhe realize ho gaya ki mai aapse….(And she blushed…)**

**Here on the other hand at Rajat's home…**

Rajat-Ahh! Finally…I am so excited Purvi I LoVe YoU…aur aaj hum dono shayad ek ho gaige….kaash mai jo soch raha ho tumne vohi baat kehne k liye mujhe aaj shaam bulaya…hai and aagar aaisa hai tu..yeppeee!

**Rajat singing….**

**Dil ka yeh  
Kya raaz hai  
Jaane kya kar gaye  
Jaise andhero mein tum  
Chandni bhar gaye**

**Dil ka yeh  
Kya raaz hai  
Jaane kya kar gaye  
Jaise andhero mein tum  
Chandni bhar gaye**

**Kahe chaand taaron ko  
Mashoor itna kyun  
Kambakht inse bhi  
khoobsoorat hai tu..**

**I love you  
Tu ru ru….  
Unnere..yeah yeah….  
I love you  
Ooooo.. ye.. ye.. yeah yeah  
I love You  
Oooo..**

**Suddenly he was interrupted by..nikhil's call..**

Rajat- Yeh bhi na hamesha galat time pe phone karta hai…

(on the phone)

Rajat-Ha bolo Nikhil…

Nikhil- Kya baat hai sir lagta aap bohot khush hai?

Rajat- Ha vo tu ho..par tumhe kaise pata…?

Nikhil-Sir kyuki mai pechle 10 mins se bell baja raha ho aur aap hai ki gaan aga rahe hai..

Rajat-Oh! Sorry maine dhyan hi nahi diya mai abhi aaya…

**(and he went and opened the door…)**

Rajat- Sorry!

Nikhil- Accha sir vo sab aur baatao ki aap itne khush kyu ho..?

(Rajat hugged Nikhil)- U know what aaj purvi ne mujhe milne k liye bolaya hai…and mujhe lagta hai ki jis din ka hame intezar tha vo din aa gaya hai….I think purvi mujhe aapna pyaar confess karna chahti hai..

Nikhil-What….?

Rajat- Kya hua tum khush nahi ho yeh baat sunkar..?

Nikhil- Sir agar purvi ne abhi itne jaldi confess kar diya tu hamara sarra plan bigad jaaiga…hame purvi ko guilty feel karana hai…

Rajat- Soo..

Nikhil-Soo.. sir aaj agar purvi aapko confess kar bhi de tab bhi aapko koi bhi excitement show nhi karne hai…aapko pari ko yeh dekhana hai…ki aab uske feeling se aapko koi farak nahi padhta…

Rajat-Par mujhe farak padhta hai…

Nikhil- I know sir…but agar aap usko yeh show karenge ki aapko farak nahi padhta tabhi pari ko aapne galti realize hogi…plz sir last time..mere baat sun legea..

Rajat- Thik ha but agar iss sab se baat bigad gayi tu hum kya karenge…?

Nikhil- Kuch nahi hoga sir..u trust me na…

Rajat- Nik trust karta ho tabhi tu abhi tak yeh sab natak karta aa raha hu…Purvi k liye yeh bhi kar deta ho…

Nikhil- That like my JIJU…

Rajat- Kya kaha tumne?

Nikhil- Aree sir pari mere behen jaise hai tu aap tu mere jiju hui na…haha!

Rajat- Nikhil mai tujhe chodonga nahi…

Nikhil- Sir pehle pakad tu legea….(And he ran in the room…with rajat chasing him…)

Nikhil- Jiju jaldi di kijie…aapko late nahi ho raha…jana hain na aapko pari se milne jaldi jakar ready ho gaiyeh…

Rajat- Salesahab…apne Jiju ko Dress choose karne mai help nahi karoge….

Nikhil- Why not…

**And they both started…choosing the dress…**

Nikhil- Jiju pari ko purple colour accha lagta hai…so aap yeh wale shirt and yeh wale pant pehno..acche lagoge..

And as usual he looked just awesome….

**RAJAT:-**

**Purvi's home..**

**Purvi also choose a purple dress…(Kya bonding..hai…love them.. right guys..!)**

**She also as usual looked beyond awesomr…can't describe her beauty in words…(*I love her*)**

**PURVI:-**

Purvi's mom entered her room and said- Hai mere bacchi kitne suder lag rahi hai…kisi nazar na lage…Itna tahar ho kar kaha ja rahi ho?

Purvi- Ma…a..vo..mai..party mai jaa…rahi thi…

Purvi's mom- Oh! Yeh tu accha hai mai ravi beta ko keh dete ho..vo bhi tumhare sath chala jaiga…ek minute mai use call karte ho…

**And PM called Ravi..**

**(on phone)**

Pm- Beta ravi jaldi ghar aa jau…tumhe aur purvi ko party mai jaana hai…

Ravi- Thik hai ma 5 minutes mai aaya..

**(Phone disconnected)**

Pm- 5 minute mai aa jaiga…

Purvi- Ma aap yeh sab kyu kar rahi ho?

Pm- Kya kar rahi ho mai beta my would be son in law and bête ko party mai he tu bej rahi o issmai problem kya…hai?

Purvi- Kuch nahi…

(And she moved out of the room in a sad tone…)

Pm- Beta tumne jo Rajat beta k sath kiya vo bohot galat tha.. mana ki rajat ne jo kiya vo bhi gaklat tha par uske feeling tumhare liyeh galat nahi hai…(She smiled and went behind purvi…)

**After 5 mins ravi came to the hall and called out purvi- Purvi…chalo late ho raha…hai..**

**Purvi came to the hall followed by PM…**

Purvi- Ravi tum sacchi mai aa gaye…?

Ravi- Ha kyu nhi aana chahiyeh tha mujhe…thik hai agar tum nahi chahte ki mai tumhare sath jao tu thik hai mai chala jata ho…

PM- aree beta kaha ja rahe…ho..yeh purvi tu puri jalli hai iske baato par dhyaan mat do..aur purvi tujhe kya problem hai agar ravi tum hare sath party mai jaaiga..bolo na kya baat hai?

Purvi- Ma mai party mai nahi Rajat se milne jaa rahi ho…

(Both ravi and PM gave evil smile…)

PM- Ha tu thik hai na isse bahane tum rajat ko aapne hone wale pati se mila dena…

Purvi thinking- Agar mai inse yaha ladhti rahi na tu hamaka time waste ho gaiga…abhi mai ravi k sath hi chali jati baad mai sab isko samja dungi…

Purvi- Thik hai chalo…

Pm- Ravi beta purvi ka dhyaan rakna…

Purvi- Mom mai choti bacchi nahi ho…aur tum ravi yaha kade kade kya muskurarahe ab chalo…

**And they both went to the club…**

Pm- Beta tum mere liye hamesha choti bacchi hi rahogi chahe tum kitne bhi bade ho jao aur aapne bacchi ki galti sudharne k liye…mai kuch bhi kar sakte ho…

**At the club rajat was eagerly waiting for purvi's arrival…soon his wait was over purvi was in front of him…he was lost in her beauty…he felt as if no other person was there in the club…but for a surprise Ravi was also with her…**

Rajat Thinking- Yeh ravi yaha kya kar raha hai…? Kahi isne aapna role seriously tu nahi le liya…

Rajat- Bolo yaha kyu bulaya tumne?

Purvi- Sir vo mai actually..ek minute…

(And she dragged Ravi to a corner…)

Purvi- Tum kyu mere sar par kade ho..mujhe Rajat sir se kuch baat karne hai…

Ravi- Ha tu karo na maine kab ruka…

Purvi(Swallowed her anger..)- Mujhe unse akele mai baat karne hai so can u just excuse us for a minute…

Ravi(made a face)- Thik hai par sirf 5 mins…jao jaldi baat karo mai yahi tumhara wait kar raha ho…

**Purvi shock her head negatively and went towards Rajat and here Ravi is just smiling…**

Rajat- Purvi kya baat hai jaldi karo mere paas tumhare faltu baato k liye time nahi hai…

Purvi- Sir mere shaadi hone wale hai and vo(pointing towards ravi) mera hone wala husband hai…

Rajat- Ha tu mai kya karo..?

**Purvi was shocked seeing Rajat's cool reaction….**

Purvi- Matlab aapko iss baat se koi farak nahi padhta…

Rajat- Nahi kyu padhna chahiyeh tha?

Rajat thinking- Purvi kaise baatao tumhe ki mujhe iss baat se kitna farak padhta hai…

Purvi almost broke down in tears…- Sir plz iss shaadi ko ruk ligea..mujhe yeh shaadi nahi karne..

Rajat- Kyu nahi karne purvi tumhe yeh shaadi ?

Purvi- Nahi karne matlab nahi karne…

Rajat- Kyu nahi karna ha bolo kyu nahi karne…?(He shouted at her…)

Purvi- Kyuki mai aapse pyaar karte ho sir…bohot pyaar karte ho mai aapse…I LOVE U RAJAT SIR….I love u…

(Hearing this rajat's heart was dancing but he controlled himself and with a heavy heart he said…)

Rajat clapped…- Wow! Miss Purvi Malhotra…WoW!.. pehle jab maine aapse yeh baat kahi thi tab tu aapko yeh sab Mazak lag raha tha….ab mujhe yeh sab ek Mazak lag raha hai…Purvi mujhe ab tumhare feeling se koi farak nahi padhta….amd na hi tumhari shaadi se padhta hai..tum jisse bhi shaadi karo I don't care….And ya last thing plz mujhse dor raho..mai aapne life mai aage baad chukka ho and I advice u ki tum bhi aapne life mai Ravi k sath aage bad jao…(And he moved out…)

**Meanwhile Ravi came near purvi…**

Ravi- Ho gayi tumhari baat tu ab hum thoda enjoy karle….

Purvi in deep thoughts…thinking- Farak tu aapko bohot padhta hai MR. Rajat kumar…aur ap yeh baat accept bhi bohot jald karenge…just wait and watch darling aapne Purvi se panga liya hai…itna easy nahi hoga mujhse pecha chodana….kyu na abhi se start kare "CONFESSION GAME…."

Ravi- Kaha kho gayi chalo…na…dance floor pai chalet hai…

Purvi- Vo chodo yeh baato do u drink…?

Ravi shocked- Yeh kaisa question hai…?

Purvi- Kyu aab mai aapne fiancé se question bhi nahi puch sakti thik hai jao mai tumse baat nahi kar rahi…

Ravi thinking- Yeh rajat sir aur purvi ki kya baat hui jo purvi ka pura behavior…he change ho gaya…anyways purvi ko shak na ho iss k liye chal ravi kaam par lagja…

Ravi- Ha..kabhi kabhi..

Purvi- Phir chalo aaj mai tumhe company dete ho…

**And they both went to the bar counter…there purvi started to drink alcohol as she was drinking it for the first time…she went fully talli mood….after a while she fainted coz she could not take it anymore…**

Ravi- OH no…shit,..yeh tu faint ho gayi…kitna ruka par yeh hamesha ki tarh ziddi mere baat nahi maani ab kya karo kuch samaj nahi aa raha….idea..Rajat sir ko call karta ho shayad vo mere help karde…..

**And he called up Rajat….**

Ravi- Sir purvi…vo actually…

Rajat got panicked- Kya hua purvi ko baato…

Ravi- Sir vo ussne kuch zada he alcohol pe le so ab vo Faint ho gayi hai sir plz club vapas aa jaiyeh…

Rajat- What purvi ne drink kiya…? Tumne use ruka kyu nahi…

Ravi- Koshish kari thi but vo kisiki unte kaha hai…

Rajat- Don't worry mai aata ho u relax…

**In almost 10 minutes Rajat reached the club….and he was shocked to see purvi In that state… he quickly ran towards her…and supported her head by hid shoulder…he took her hand and put it around his neck..and wraped other hand around purvi….Like this he took purvi near his car…**

Rajat- Ravi tum ghar jao bohot late ho gaya hai..mai purvi ko uske ghar chod dunga….

Ravi- Nahi…

Rajat- Kya!

Ravi- Nahi sir mera matlab ki aap purvi ko uske ghar mat lekar jaaiyeh…ghar par aunty ji hongi..and agar unhone purvi ko aaise dekha tu unka dil bohot dukhega…aap aaj raat k liye purvi ko aapne ghar le jaiyeh…

Rajat- ha yeh tu maine socha hi nahi..thik hai..tum ek kaam karna Aunty ko baata dena k purvi mere ghar par kuch case discuss karne k liye ruki hai…

Ravi- Thik ha sir ab mai chalta hu…take care!

Rajat- Hmmm…

**Rajat made purvi sit on the co-driver seat and went towards the driver seat…he started the car and moved towards his home…**

Purvi mummring- Raja…t si…r pl..z mu..jhe ..ch..od kar…mat jao…mai aapke bina jee nahi paungi…sir..i love u…mai…ne drink..bhi ..aapko…sa..(But she could continue she fell in sleep…)

Rajat- Purvi mai bhi tumhe bohot pyaar karta ho par jo tumne mere sath kiya votumhe realize karvane k liye…mujhe yeh sab karna zaroori hai I'm sorry…

**Rajat lifted her in bridal style and went inside the house and went into his room and slowly with lots of love and care put her o the bed…and pulled the blanket over her….As he was about to move purvi hold his hand….**

Purvi in sleepy voice…- Mat jao mujhko chod kar…

Rajat smiled on this…and he placed his other hand over her hand and sat on the floor and started adoring her beauty….**Like this time passed and he didn't knew when he fall asleep in the same position…**

**NEXT MORNING…..**

**Purvi woke up with a heavy head…she hold her head and cried…**

Purvi- Ahh! Mera sar..

(With her sweet voice Rajat got…up…)

Rajat tensed- Kya hua tum thik hona…?

Purvi- Aap mere ghar mai mere bedroom mai kya kar rahe hai…?

Rajat(controlled his concern)- Oh! Hello sara aas paas dekho…tum iss same mere ghar mai mere bedroom mai ho…

Purvi realized this and asked- Mai yaha kya kar rahi ho…aur mere sar mai itna dard kyu ho raha hai…?

Rajat- Agar drinks ka handover nahi she sakti thi tu itne pe hi kyu….ruko mai tumhare liye nimboopani lata ho use tumhe better feel hoga…

Purvi Remembered the purpose for which she has done this and said- Koi zaroorat nahi hai…mujhe abhi ghar jana hai…

**And she tried to get up but due to the hangover she got disbalanced but Rjat k hothe hue purvi kaise gir sakti hai…rajat ran towards her and hold her by her waist ….purvi got scared so she closed her eyes….**

**Rajat's one hand was around her waist and other hand was holding her hand..while purvi's both hands were around his neck…slowly purvi opened her eyes…and she just fell into those deep brown eyes…which had lots of love in them….**

**They shared a cute and romantic eye lock….**

**BG….**

_**Saari raat aahein bharta  
Pal pal yaadon mein marta  
Maane na meri mann mera..**_

_**Thode thode hosh madhoshi si hai  
Neem behoshein si hai  
Jaane kuch bhi na mann mera  
Kabhi mera tha par ab begaana hai yeh  
Deewana deewana sumjhe na ho  
Kabhi chup chup rahe kabhi gaaya ye kare  
Bin pooche tere tarifen sunaya ye karen  
Hai koi haqeeqat tu ya koi fasana hai  
Kuch jaane agar toh itna ki yeh tera deewana hai  
Hai re mann meraa.. maane na mann meraa..**_

**(Both were lost in each other….no one was in a mood to get out of this eye lock…)**

_**Rag rag woh samaya mere  
Dil par woh chaaya mere  
Mujh mein woh aise jaise jaa  
Gire barsaat mai paani jaise  
Koi kahaani jaise  
Dil se ho dil tak jo bayaan  
Aashiq dil tera purana hai yeh  
Deewana deewana samjhe na ho**_

_**Kabhi chup chup rahe kabhi gaaya ye kare  
Bin pooche tere tarifen sunaya ye karen  
Hai koi haqeeqat tu ya koi fasana hai  
Kuch jaane agar toh itna ki yeh tera deewana hai  
Hai re mann meraa.. maane na mann meraa..**_

**(Both were too close to each other…there was only a inch gap between both of them…)**

_**Tujhko jo dekhe yeh mujhko leke  
Bas tere peeche peeche bhaage..  
Tera junoon hai tu hi sukoon hai  
Tujhse hi bandhein dil ke dhaage**_

_**Hai re mann meraa.. maane na mann meraa..**_

_**Hai re mann meraa.. maane na mann meraa..**_

**(Both of them were now too close that they were about to kiss each other…yes! They both were about to have a lip-lock…(but..maine yeh itne aasane se kaise hone do…guys…u all still have to wait for there first kiss…*In which both of them respond to each other..not like the first one…remember..*) Rajat's phone's ring brought both of them in reality…)**

Rajat cursed his phone….and went to pick up the call…here purvi was so embarrassed that she was blushing like anything….her both the cheecks were tomato red…

Rajat came back after attending the call…

Rajat- Chalo tumhe ghar chod deta ho…and he went to bring his car keys…

**In the car…**

Purvi- Aap apne kamar baar baar kyu pakad rahe hai…?

Rajat- Dard ho raha hai…

Purvi- Kya hua kuch lag gayi thi kya…?

Rajat while looking at purvi's concern- Nahi kal raat kuch baari saman utha liya tha..

Purvi- Oh!

**Suddenly she realized what he said…**

Purvi- Hey hello aapne mujhe baari kaha….

Rajat- Ab jab pata hai tu kyu puch rahi ho…

(purvi was about to hit him but controlled herself…)

**Meanwhile they reached purvi's home…rajat dropped her and turned back towards his home….**

Purvi POV- yeh tu bas shuruyat hai darling aage aage dekho hota hai kya….and she laughed and moved inside the house….

While rajat…smiled remembering the eye lock part…..!

**A/n- Finally ho gaya chap….just keep guessing ki purvi aage aage kya karegi…and ya mere punishment dena mat bolna…*I know aap sab soch rahe honge ki mai kitne pagal ho jo punishment kudh saamne se mang rahi ho vo bhi so eagerly…kya karo mai ho he aaise….* STAY TUNNED LOVE U ALL FOR READING THANKS FOR UR PRESIOUS TIME…..TC BYE!**


	10. Shock! shock! Shock!

**A/N- Look guys...marna mat...I know I'm really very very very late so...sorry...maaf kardo ...**

**But promise this chap is gona bhi a fun to read...plz read and review.. Sorry no sachin, kevin and acp coz they are on a mission...**

**Story-**

Ab tak- We saw that purvi confessed her love for rajat..but as per nik's plan rajat..kind of made fun of her feeling(not delibrately)..and so purvi started to play a Confession Game...let's see whats there in this game...

Ab aage-

**Next morning at purvi's home...**

Purvi called ravi...

On phone..

Purvi- Hey! Ravi kaise ho!?

Ravi- Mai thik ho aur ab tum kaise ho..?

Purvi- Mai bhi thik ho actually maine tumhe phone issliyeh kiya kyuki mai tumhare sath Shopping par jana chahte thi...

Ravi immediately- Mere sath kyu?

Purvi- Aree meri shaadi tumse hai tu tumhare sath hi jaongi na rajat sir k sath thodi jaungi...

Ravi- Nahi mera matlab vo nahi tha...thik hai mai tumhe 1 hour mai pick karne aonga...

Purvi- Ok bye!

Phone ended...

Ravi pov- Yeh kal raat se purvi ko kya ho gaya hai..kal tak tu mujhse baat bhi nahi karte thi aur ab shopping..no..plz god save me...agar yeh baat rajat sir ko pata chal gayi tu..mai tu gaya...

Ek kaam karta hu sir ko phone karke sab bata deta hu...ha yeh thik rahega...

(And ravi called rajat)

On phone-

Ravi- Hello sir!

Rajat- Ha ravi bolo...

Ravi- Sir purvi mere sath shopping par jana chate hai..!

Rajat- thik le jao mujhe kyu bata rahe ho...

Ravi- Oho.. Sir mere kehne ka matlab hai ki purvi iss shadi ko seriously le rahi hai...vo mujhse pyar se baat kar rahi..sir mujhe darr lag raha hai...

Rajat- Kya! Accha...u don't worry mai sab handle kar launga...

Ravi- thik hai sir bye! Take care..

Rajat- ya and u take care u purvi..dhyan se lekar jana...

Ravi- Sure sir..!

Phone ended..

Ravi pov- Rajat sir purvi ko kitna pyar karte hai...aur ek yeh purvi hai ki...(And he shook his head in disbelief...)

**After one hour...**

**At the mall...**

**In ladies section...**

Purvi to manager- hey! I'm purvi...aur yeh(pointing towards..ravi..) Hai ravi my would be husband...

Manager- Hello ma'am hello sir...! How can I help u?

Purvi- Jee mujhe sundar se shaadi ki sarre's dikhaeyeh...

Manager- jee...

**Then purvi saw around 50 sarres and then finally chose one...pink and red sarre..that suited her perfectly...Then they both went to gents section...and chose a mustard sherwani...for ravi...**

**After this they went to the food court and had there lunch...**

**Meanwhile in Purvi's house...**

**Abhi,daya,rajat,pm,nikhil..were present there**

PM- Yeh purvi ko ho kya gaya hai...? Achanak se shaadi ko lekar itna serious kaise ho gayi...

Rajat- Sab iss nikhil ki galti hai..agar uss din mai purvi ka proposal accept kar leta tu yeh sab nahi hota...

Nik- Aree sir mujhe kya pata tha ki purvi...iss shaadi k liye ha kar degi...

Rajat- sir hamne jis reason..k liye yeh sab kiya vo tu pura ho gayana...purvi ko realize ho gaya hai..and usne confess bhi kar liya...hai..phir yeh sab kyu sir.. Abhi- Ab tum dono ladho mat...vaise yeh baat tu hai..rajat..kyu daya?

Daya(with fake smile) - Abhiii.. agar abhi hamne kuch kiya tu sara plan gaya..jab hamne itna sab kiya hai...tu chode dino mai kya farak padh gaiga...

Rajat- Sir plz plan van chodo..yaha hum plan hi karte rahenge aur vaha vo ravi..mere purvi se shaadi kar lega...

Nik- Aaisa kuch nahi hoga...sir..

Rajat- Kuch dino pehle bhi tumne yehe kaha tha...ki kuch nahi hoga...aur ab dekho itna kuch hogaya...

PM- oho!...nikhil aur rajat...bus ab koi kuch nahi kahega... Dekho purvi k aane ka time ho gaya hai...tu tum sab abhi yaha jao...phone pe aage ka plan discuss karte hai...

All- Thik hai aunty ham chalte hai...

**After 30 mins ravi dropped purvi her home...**

Purvi- Ma mai aa gayi...!

PM- Dekha kya kya laai...!

Purvi- yeh dekhyeh mere saare...and yeh ravi ki sherwani...

PM- Wow! Yeh tu bohot sundar hai...nice choice beta...

Purvi- Thax ma...accha mai abhi fresh hokar aati ho...and ya ma plan 1 successful hoa kya?

PM- Bohot acchese...jaldi fresh hokar aa mai..coffee banate ho...phir tayariya bhi tu karni hai...(She winked...)

Purvi- ha ha ma kyu nahi..abhi aai..

**Suddenly PM noticed someone standing on the door...it was..(guess guess..rajat..no!) He was ravi..(Guys...kya har sammai rajat k barre mai sochte rehte ho...!hahah!)**

PM(shocked state)- Ra..vi ..tum..yaha..kab..aai..vo..betho..mai pani..lekar aati ho...betho na...

Ravi- Rukyeh aunty...

PM pov- Mar gaye!

Ravi- Aunty Purvi kiss plan ki baat kar rahi thi..?

PM- Aree vo tu pagal hai...tum usske baato par dhyan mat do...

Ravi- Aunty plz...bataeyeh...

PM- Accha betho batate ho...

**And she told about what plan purvi was talking...(Guys..apna dimaag mat lagao...last mai pata chal gaiga...)**

**Just then purvi..came..**

Purvi- Aree ma aap yeh sab..?

PM- Ravi ko sab pata chal gaya hai...

Purvi- kya ma aap ek baat nahi chupa sakti..

Ravi- Aree iss mai inke koi galti nahi hai..vo tu maine hi aap dono ki baate sun li thi...

Purvi-Dekho ravi..plz yeh baat kisse bhi halat mai...rajat..ko nahi pata chalne chaheyeh..plz...

Ravi- thik hai purvi u don't worry...hamara yeh plan successful zaroor hoga..

Purvi- Thanks..

Ravi- Accha mai abhi chalta ho...

PM- Thik hai beta..bye!

Purvi- bye!

Ravi- Bye!:):)

**Next morning...ravi,purvi and rajat were present in the same...mall...but ya obviously purvi and ravi...were together...they both knew that rajat is there..but that's not the case with rajat...**

Purvi- Chalo na ravi vaha chalte hai...(She said this a bit loud so that rajat could hear her...and that happened...rajat saw them...)

Rajat..pov- Purvi yaha aur vo bhi ravi k sath..inka picha karta ho...

(And he went behind them...)

**Purvi was talking so sweetly to ravi..that rajat couldn't believe his hears...**

**Both were talking, laughing...(and point to noted...) They were even holding each others hand and were frequently sharing high-five and side hugs...and as expected this all made rajat feel jealous...**

**Soon they all headed towards the food court.. Purvi and ravi were eating in one plate and even drinking juice frm one glass...this was enough for our dear rajat...to out burst on ravi..so he called him...**

Rajat called him...

Ravi seeing the caller id smiled and swiftly cut the phone...

Rajat couldn't belive this...he called again and again..and finally ravi picked up...

**On phone...**

Ravi- Kya hua sir kyu mujhe baar-baar phone karke pareshan kar rahe hai aap..?

Rajat-Kaha ho tum abhi..?

Ravi- Kaha hounga ofcourse sir office mai...

Rajat-Accha..! Aur purvi kaha hai..?

Ravi-Pata nahi sir...I'm very busy sir mai aapse baad mai baat karta hu...

**Phone Ended..**

Rajat pov- Ha vo tu dikh hi raha hai ki kitna busy ho purvi ki sath...nik se baat karni padhegi...aakhir chal kya raha hai ravi k maan mai..

**And he called nikhil but he too didn't reacted much and cut the phone delibrately...**

**Yeh mere sath ho kya raha...hai...oh no kahi ravi ham sab ko dokha tu nahi de raha...mujhe kissi tarh ravi se milna hoga...**

**And he sent a message to ravi..that he wants to meet him...**

**Reading this message purvi and ravi were very happy and there plan 2 was also successful...**

**In the evening.. ravi's home...**

Ravi- Haha! Purvi kitna maza aaya aaj...haina?

Purvi- haha! Ha ravi rajat ki sakal tu dekhne wali thi...aaisa lag raha tha ki abhi rone wale hai..haha!

Ravi- Ab tu aur maza aaiga jab sir yaha aainge..

Abhi- Ha vo tu hai ravi..!

Purvi- Aree abhijeet sir, daya sir, nikhil, pankaj, shreya, tarika, tum sab yaha..

Shreya- Ha kyu nahi aa sakte..?

Ravi- Nahi aaisa kuch nahi hai..aaiyeh betheyeh...

Tarika- Vaise kya plan bana purvi...not bad...

Daya- Ha aakir behen kisski hai...

Shreya- Daya aap tu rehne dejiyeh...

Daya glared at her...she too did the same...

Nik- Par ek problem hai..?

Purvi- Kaise problem..?

Nik(pointing towards pankaj)- Yeh gaplo..haina iske peet(stomach) mai kuch baat nahi chupti..

Abhi- Yeh tu ham sab acche se jante hai...

Pankaj- Kya har...jabse mujhe iss plan k baare mai pata chala hai tabse...maine thik se kaha bhi nahi hai...

All laughed...

Pankaj- Hass lo..mai ja raha ho...mujhe kisi se baat nahi karne...(And he went out...)

Daya- Jaine do abhi 2 min mai vapas aa gaiga...

**Outside pankaj saw rajat coming towards the house so he ran inside...**

Shreya- Lo aaga nik tera GOPLO...hah!

Pankaj- Sii..rr..bahar...ra..jat..sir...chu..po..(And he ran..)

Purvi- Guys chupo rajat...

All- Oh! Shit...

**And all of them ran in different direction...for a minute Ravi's house looked like a Fish market...**

**Ting-tong...**

**Ravi settled the house..and opened the..door..**

Ravi- Aree sir aap yaha!

Rajat- tum tu aaise react kar rahe ho jaise tumhe pata hi nahi tha ki mai aane wala hu...

Ravi bit his tongue- Nahi sir vo aap bohot jaldi aa gaina..isslyeh...

Rajat- Vo sab thik hai mujhe tumse bohot zaroori baat karne hai...

Ravi- Boliyeh..sir...

**Meanwhile inside the room from where all of them were listening to there convo..leaning towards the door..**

Abhi- Yeh kitna over acting karta hai...

Tarika- Ha ab har koi tumhari tarh perfect actor tu nahi hota na...nautanki...

Abhi glared at her..

Abhi- Tarika tum..na..

Daya- Plz ab ladho mat..mujhe tu tension ho rahi hai...kahi yeh ravi pakdha na jai...

Purvi- Aur vaise bhi rajat tu bohot keen observerer hai..

Shreya- Purvi rahnede ha...abhi chalo ho gaige..rajat sir yeh rajat sir vo...log sach kehte hai pyar logo ko pagal kar deta hai...

Pankaj- Ha vaisehi na jaise uss din daya sir...akele mai kudh se bate kar rahe..the..

Daya glared at him..

Pankaj- So..rry sir...

Shreya- Hahah!

Nik-Oh guys wait a minute kissi ne yeh baat notice kari..

Abhi- Kaunse baat...?

Nik- Sir Kal tak purvi Rajat sir rajat sir kar rahi thi...(Cut by tarika...)

Tarika- Ha vo tu aaj bhi kar rahi hai..

Nik- Tarika ji..aaj purvi sirf Rajat rajat kar rahi...hai...

Shreya- Aree ha...Ooo...kya baat hai...koi tu ruklo...

Purvi-shreya control abhi ravi par concentrate kare...

Daya- Ha ha..

**Ravi-Rajat...conversation..**

Rajat- Ravi sach batao..aaj tum afternoon mai kaha the...

Ravi- Office mai...

Rajat- Jooth tum purvi k sath the...bolo..

Ravi- ha sir tha mai purvi k sath...

Rajat- Kyu? Tumhe yaad tu hai na hi tum sirf usse shaadi karne ki acting kar rahi ho...shaadi kar nahi rahe ho...

Ravi- Ha dekhyeh mai aapke help kar raha ho isska matlab yeh nahi ki aap mere personal life mai interfear kare..

Rajat- Ab tumahre personal life kaha beech mai aagai...

Ravi- Sir mere personal life pehle se hi beech mai thi...

Rajat- Matlab?

Ravi- Matlab yeh sir aapko kya lagta hai...ki maine kyu aapki help kari...

Rajat- Kyuki tum karna chahte the...

Ravi- Galat sir...kyuki mai purvi se pyar karta...ho ...I love purvi...

Rajat- Kya bole ja rahe ho...tum hosh mai ho ya nahi...?

Ravi- Sir mai pure hosh mai ho...and ab shayad purvi bhi mujhse pyar karne lagi..hai...

**Rajat was hell shocked...he was speechless...he can't even...stand properly...tears..were rolling down his eyes...he just went from...there...ravi quickly closed the door...and called everyone out...**

**Suddenly he noticed purvi crying...**

Ravi- aree purvi tum ro kyu rahi ho! (All turned towards her...)

Purvi- Vo ..rrrajat..ro ..rahe ..the ..is..liyeh...

Shreya- Purvi bas ha...bohot buri acting karte..ho..drama queen...

Purvi-Shit! Iss bar bhi tujhe pata chal gaya...kya hai yar...

Tarika- Shreya tumhe kaise pata ki purvi acting kar rahi..thi..hame tu laga vo sacchi ro rahi hai...kyu abhijeet!

As ususal abhi- Jee tarika ji...

Shreya- Bachpan se jaanti ho...pehlese hi yeh drama queen types thi...

Daya murmured- Dono dost ek jaise hi hai..

Shreya- Suna maine...aapko tu mai dekh longi...

Nik- Sir aage ka kya plan hai...

Abhi- Shaadi...!

Daya- Bhai ham tere baat nahi purvi ki baat kar rahe hai...

Abhi- Dayaaa... Mai purvi ki shaadi ki baat hi kar raha ho...

Purvi- Sir par...

Abhi- Don't worry rajat...shaadi se pehle sab sabke samne confess kar lega...

Purvi- aur agar nahi kiya tu...

Pankaj- Tu kya tere aur ravi ki shaadi ho gaigi so simple purvi tum bhi na...

All glared at pankaj...

Pankaj- Maine kuch nahi kaha...

**A/N- Sorry update bohot late tha...I know..I appolozise for that...hope it was up to ur expectations...**

**Q. Kya rajat confess karega...?(Ans. Sabko pata hai phir bhi...*wink*)**

**Love u all thanks for ur support...and love...**

**Keep reading and reviewing...**

**Thanks**

**-Ananya**


	11. Ravi and Purvi's Marriage !

**A/N- Hey guys I'm back with another chap for DDLJ...I am sorry jisne bhi review kiya mai unke naam nahi likh paai...time nahi hai..sorry...but those who reviewed thanks a lot...thanks for this continuous support...**

**Love u all...enjoy reading!**

**Ab tak- **

**We saw that...rajat along with the whole cid team was making purvi realize her mistake of understanding rajat wrongly...in which they were succesfull but all this came back to rajat as now purvi along with the cid team is planning to make rajat propose her in front of everyone coz Rajat is too shy to do that...so let's see how purvi makes rajat propose her..."Confession Game"**

**Ab aage-**

**Haldi ceremony for Ravi-Purvi's marraige...**

**At purvi's home..**

PM- Purvi beta jaldi karo...sab aate honge rasmo k liye

Purvi- Ha maa aa raahi ho…

Meanwhile ravi called purvi…

**On the phone…**

Ravi- hello purvi kaise ho tum?

Purvi- hi mai thik ho tum kaise ho..?

Ravi-Yar I'm too tensed pata nahi kya hoga…agar rajat ne tujhe propose nahi kiya tu hamari shaadi ho jaigi…and tumse shaadi matlab suicide…

Purvi – What do u mean by suicide?

Ravi- nahi mai keh raha tha ki tum jis tarh se danti ho marti ho tu bhai vo banda apne aap hi mar jaiga na isleyeh kaha suicide….and I wonder Rajat ne tum mai kya dekha jo tumse pyar karne laga?

Purvi- Oh! Hello kya kuch bhi matlab kya hai tera kya dekha hoga ofcouse dil dekha hoga…tum tu aaise act kar rahe ho jaise mai yaha mari ja rahi ho..tumse shaadi karne k liye…

Ravi- Ya u never know may be shayad yahi sach ho?

Purvi- Bas ha! mujhe tumme aur na hi tumhari iss gatiya bato mai koi interest hai got it..

Ravi – Ha bhai ab tu Rajat ji jo aa gaye hai hame tu aap bhul hi jainge…Kash vo college k din vapas aa sakte jab tum mujh par marti thi….

Purvi- Correction..mai tumpe marti nahi thi tumhe marti thi…

Ravi- Ya whatever! Vaise sach batao tumne yeh sab drama kahne k liye mujhe hi kyu choose kiya…aapne uss pagal aashiq(lover) manav ko bulalete…

Purvi- Vo no plz he was seriously too much…. Sacchi agar uss din tum nahi aate tu vo tu terrace se kudh hi gaya hota….uss din tumne mere help kari iss liyeh socha ki aaj bhi tum hi help kardo…

Ravi- Ha maine kaha tha na tumhare sath jo rahega vo suicide karegga…

Purvi- Hahha! Very funny chalo ab mujhe ready hone do…aur tum bhi jaldi aana…

Ravi- Kya baat hai intezaar nahi ho raha madam se…not bad…maine suna tha ki pyaar mai log pagal ho jaate hai aaj dekh bhi liya…Ms. Purvi malhotra….Mr. Ravi dubey ko bhav de rahi hai…

Purvi- Rajat k liye sirf aur sirf Rajat k liye so Rajat ko jakar thx kaho..aur jada udo mat…

Ravi- Tum kaho tu abhi phone karke kehdo…?

Purvi- Ravi kyu subah subah dimaag pakka raha hai…?

Ravi- Jisse aaj shaam ko mai use acche se kha soku…

Purvi- Whatever bye!

Ravi- Areey purvi suno tu sahi..hello hello..

**Phone ended….**

Ravi pov- Pagal hai bilkul…yeh ladhki…so happy for u purvi ki tumhe itna pyaar karne wala pati milne wala hai…hope ki ab raja tab bas jaldi se tumhe propose karde…Vaise sorry Rajat tumhara sath chodkar purvi k sath ho gaya but kya karo…best friends hai..sorry..

**At Purvi's Home….**

**Someone knocked her door….nock nock…**

Purvi- Mamma aa rahi ho do minute…

Voice- Arrey kabhi hame bhi yaad kar liya karo…Maira Guplu…

Purvi(shouted)- Maasi….

**And she quickly opened the door…and found her maasi standing there…she immediately hugged her…**

Purvi- kaisi ho aap?

Sandy(purvi's maasi)- Mai bilkul thik ho par tu bilkul thik nahi lag rahi kitni duble lag rahi hai…oh I got it dieting and all ha…(This is the dialogue that my maasi say whenever she meet's me after a long time….hahah! I just love this dialogue)

Purvi- Kya maasi aap bhi…CID mai ho ab figure vagra maintain tu karna padega..

Sandy- Aur ab tu ek aur reason hai…Mere damaad ji…

Purvi- Maasi plz aap mujhe chedo mat…and wait a sec aapne mujhe abhi abhi guplu kaha right…

Sandy- Ab tera naam tu guplu hi hai…mere liye

Purvi- Mai ma ko bata dungi ki unki yeh choti behen mujhe guplu bolati hai…and u know that vo kya karengi..she hates this name….

Sandy- ha ha thik hai…vaise kitna accha hota na…teri wedding card par likha hota… GUPLU weds RAJAT…hahah! Par yeh tabhi possible hai jab rajat tujhe propose karega…

Purvi(thinking)- Oh no! Inko yeh sab kaise pata chala ab I doubt ki mera yeh plan successful ho paiga…

Sandy- Oh purvi don't worry mai yeh baat kisi ko nahi bataungi…I promise….i know mai zada bolti ho par…trust me..

Purvi- Zada really…aapko nahi lagta ki..

Sandy- Accha thik bohot zada..

Purvi- That's much better

Sandy- aba aage ka kya plan hai?

Purvi- suno….***************…(guys relax aap sabko baad mai pata chal gaiga…)

Sandy- Amazing plan I am sure that this plan gonna surely work…

Purvi- Hope so..anyways help me getting dressed.

**Meanwhile Rajat's house….**

Rajat pov- Ravi ne hamare sath Itna bada dokha kiya maine Ravi ko kitna trust kiya par usne kya kiya? Aur yeh purvi ko kya hogaya hai..vo kyu usse shaadi kar rahi hai...kahi purvi bhi tu usse..nahi nahi..mere purvi aaisa nahi kar sakti.. mujhe abhi daya aur abhijeet sir ko bata hoga…

And he called daya…

**On phone..**

Rajat- Sir mujhe aapko bohot important baat batani hai…

Daya- Ha batao..

Rajat- Sir Ravi hum sabko dokha de raha hai…vo hamari help nahi kar raha..!

Daya- Kya? Ravi hame dokha de raha hai…kaise?

Rajat- Sir vo purvi se pyaar karta hai and ab vo use shaadi karna chahta and vo yeh sab isley kar raha hai kyuki vo iss baat ka fayda uthakar purvi se shaadi karna chahta…

Daya- Kya sach hai?

Rajat- ha sir Ravi ne yeh sab mujhe kudh bataya tha..

Daya- Mai baat karta ho ravi se..

Rajat- Koi fayda nahi sir Ravi aapna phone nahi utha raha…ek kaam karte hai aaj shaam ko haldi ki resam par hum dono ravi se baat kar lenge..

Daya- Par tum tu nahi aa rahe na aaj shaam ko?

Rajat-Sir yeh aapko kisne kaha ki mai nahi aa raha… mai aa raha ho…aaj

Daya- Kya!

Rajat- Kya hua sir…aapne aaise kyu react kara..kuch problem hai..

Daya- N..ahi nahi kuch nahi..

Rajat- Thik hai sir shaam ko milte hai

Daya- ha bye

**Phone ended…**

Daya pov- Oh no! Rajat aaj shaam ko aaiga tu hame apna sara plan badalna padega…

And he called up Purvi's Mom..

**Their conversation…**

Madhvi(purvi's mom)- Ha daya beta bolu...kya baat hai?

Daya- Aunty Rajat bhi aaj shaam ki haldi ki rasam par aa raha hai...

PM- Kya! Oh no...ab kya kare..?

Daya- Ek kaam karyeh aap jakar purvi ko bata dijiyeh ki ab hame yeh rasam sach mai karni padhegi..

PM- Thik hai..par I doubt purvi iss k liye manegi..kyuki vo kissi aur k naam ki haldi nahi lagva sakti...

Daya- Par aunty uss karna hoga..rajat k liye aur vaise bhi ham uss ravi k naam ki haldi lagane ko thodhi keh rahe hai...bus haldi lagva le jissi rajat ko lage ki yeh shaadi sacchi ho rahi...hai..

Pm- Thik hai..beta thx u..tum purvi ki itne madad kar rahe ho..

Daya- Aunty beta keh rahi hai aur thx bhi...aur Purvi meri choti behen jaise hai...tu bada bhai hone k naate mera itna tu farz tu banta hai...

Pm- Zaroor beta..accha mai ab rakti ho..shaam ko milte hai..

Daya- Jee bye!

Pm- Bye!

**Phone ended..**

Pm pov- Purvi ko jaldi batana hoga...yeh sab..abhi jakar bata dete ho..

**And she moved towards purvi's room...but she met sandy there..**

Sandy- whatsup di..!

Madhvi- Sandhya...purvi room mai hai..?

Sandy- Di...it's not sandhya it's Sandy..

Madhvi- Do(two) beteya hai..tab bhi aaise...nahi sudhregi na..

Sandy- Di mai sudharne k liye thodhi bigdi(spoil) ho..

Madhvi- Ha ha pata hai...vo sab chod yeh bata purvi ready ho gayi..?

Sandy-Nahi di bus hone hi wali thi...

Madhvi- Aur meri dono ladliya kab aaigi..?

Sandy- Rajeev k sath parso morning flight se aa rahi hai..

Madhvi-thik mai purvi ko dekhkar aati ho...

Sandy- Ok di catch u later..mai sarri arrangement dekhkar aatiho...

Madhvi- Thik hai..

**Almost evening...she moved to purvi's room ..In purvi's room...**

**Nok...nok..**

PM- Beta mai ander aa jao..?

Purvi- Ya mom...

(And pm got inside...she was Mesmerized...to see her daughter look so Gorgeous..in a simple..yellow anarkali suit that she chose to wear on her haldi ceremony...)

Purvi(while shaking her)- Mamma! Kaha kho gayi...?

PM- Kahi nahi beta aaj tum sach mai bohot sunder lag rahi ho...ek dum princess ki tarh..ek dum vaise jaise maine tumhe aapne sapne mai socha tha jab tumhari shaadi hogi..

Purvi- Relax mamma abhi nahi ho rahi mere shaadi...jab tak rajat propose nahi karte tab tak tu bhul jao..so abhi nahi ho rahi mere shaadi..

Pm- Ho rahi hai..!

Purvi- Matlab..?

Pm- Pari abhi daya beta ka phone aaya tha...usne bataya ki rajat abhi aaj shaam ko aaiga...

Purvi- Kya!? Rajat kaha par..no ways..

PM- Arrey beta sach mai rajat yaha aa raha hai..tu ab tum dono ko sach mai haldi ki ceremony mai bethna hoga...

Purvi- Mamma mujhe kuch ajeeb lag raha hai...mai seriously rajat ko samaj nahi paa rahi ho aaj shaam meri aur ravi ki haldi ceremony hai..aur vo yeh ceremony enjoy karne aa raha hai..agar rajat ki jagh koi aur hota tu vo kabhi nahi aata..aur jabse maine shaadi k liye ha kiya hai tabse Rajat ne mujhe ek baar bhi call nahi kiya..aakir unke( Specify...**UNKE!**) Maan mai kya chal rha hai..

PM- Yeh tu hai beta..mujhe bhi kuch samaj nahi aa raha...

(Someone said frm behind...)

Voice- Par mujhe sab samaj mai aa rha hai...!

Purvi- Sandy aap...

Sandy- ab kya hai na guplu aap dono ne tu mujhe kuch bataya nahi tu maine..sab kuch kudh hi pata kar liya...

Madhvi- Sandhya tune phir purvi ko guplu bulaya!(She shouted)

Sandy- Di abhi vo imp hai ya...yeh ki rajat k dimaag mai kya chal raha hai...

Purvi- Mamma..plz batao na sandy kya chal raha hai Rajat k dimag mai..?

Sandy- Purvi tu bhi na di k sath reh reh kar di ki tarh ho gayi hai...arrey pagal obiously Rajat aaj shaam yeh dekhne aa raha hai ki yeh sab sach hai ya koi natak...vo yaha enjoy karne nahi aa raha..

Madhvi- Tu ab kya kare Rajat yaha aaiga tu uss sab pata chal gaiga...

Sandy- Di yeh tu bohot acchi baat hai ki rajat yaha kudh aa raha hai..

Purvi- Matlab?

Sandy- Purvi just imagine agar aaj shaam Rajat aaiga tu tere paas uss jealous aur insecure karne ka kitna accha muka milega..

Purvi- Ya right mere dimaag mai yeh pehle kyu nahi aaya..awesome maasi love u..

Sandy- I love u too..GUPLU!

Madhvi/Purvi- Sandy...!

Sandy- Sorry! Accha ab jaldi Ravi ko call karke batado..yeh sab..

Purvi- ya mai call karke aati ho..

(And she went and called Ravi and told him the new plan...and also asked him to inform others also about this plan...)

**Meanwhile Sister's convo...**

Madhvi- Not bad idea kabhi kabar acche dete ho...

Sandy- Thank u thank u..

Madhvi- Arrangements...?

Sandy- Evrythng is done...decoration ho gaya hai...guests k khanne k liye bhi arrangements ho gaya hai...gifts ready...aur kuch didi...

Madhvi- Nahi..thank u yaar..tu nahi hote tu mai pata nahi kya karti..?

Sandy-Kya di rulaogi kya ? Aur vaise bhi purvi bhi tu mere bete jaisi hai.

Madhvi- Purvi tere bete jaisi nhi vo tere bhi bete hai aur purvi mujhse zada tujhse khul kar baat karte hai. Mai sirf uski maa ho par tu uski maasi hone k sath sath ek dost bhi hai...

Sandy- Vo tu hai di..

Madhvi- Mai ek kaam bolaungi tu karogi..?

Sandy- ha didi bolu kya kaam hai...?

Madhvi- Tum purvi ki friend ho tu usse pucho ki kya vo yeh sab sach mai abhi bhi karna chahti hai..? Jab vo dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai aur yeh baat dono ko pata hai...phir yeh sab natak kyu..? Plz purvi se pucho ki vo seriously yeh continue karna chahti hai ya nahi...?

Sandy- Don't worry di mai purvi se baat karti ho..

**Saying this she went from there and Pm also went from there...**

**At the evening...**

**The whole cid team was present downstairs except Rajat...Ravi also hadn't arrived as yet...sandy was helping purvi in getting ready and madhvi was attending the guests...**

**In the hall...**

Shreya- Daya aapko kya lagta hai..rajat sir sachhi aainge..?

Daya(thinking)- Kya baat hai yar...meri bhi love story mai thoda tu progress hoa...daya sir se mai daya tu bana...bus kuch hi dino mai..sunyeh jee..bhi ho jaiga...

Shreya- Daya SIR kaha kho gai aap..?

Daya(irritated)- Phir sir kya hai yar..chodo ha aur rajat zaroor aaiga usse aana ho hoga itna accha plan jo banaya hai..

Shreya- Hmm..

Abhi came..

Abhi- Aur hamare love birds kya baate kar rahe hai...?

Dareya(blushing)- K..uch na..hi..bus soch rahe the ki kya plan successful hoga...?

Abhi- Zaroor hoga meri behen ne jo banaya hai..

Daya- Meri behen ne...

Abhi- Meri behen ne..

Daya- Meri...

Abhi- Meri...

Daya- abhijeet..

Abhi- Dayaa...

Shreya- shut upppp...kya aap dono bachho ki tarh ladh rahe hai..purvi aap dono ki behen hai...samje..(She shouted and went from frm there...)

Abhi(sad face)- Yar teri wali tu chilati bhi hai...

Daya- Ha yar aur teri wali marti hai...(While showing a cut) yeh dekh kal mara apne ring se..

Abhi- Hum dono bicharee..

Daya- Ab hum teen ho jainge...

Abhi- Ha..

**Meanwhile...in purvi's room..**

**Purvi was done with her touch up and all... **

Sandy- Bohot acchi lag rahi hai..purvi...

Purvi- Vo tu hona hi tha... Thakur ne jo tayar kiya hai...

Sandy- Thank u...par thoda contribution tera bhi hai...itne sudar vo hai...mere bete...

Purvi- Ooohh!

Sandy- accha purvi tujhse ek baat puchne hai..

Purvi- Bolo na kya baat hai...?

Sandy- Purvi yeh jo bhi tu kar rahi hai..tu usse khush hai...na..I mean tu aur rajat ek dusre se pyaar karte ho tu phir yeh sab kyu..?

Purvi- Maasi maasi...relax betho yaha...(She made her sit on the bed and she herself sat in front of her on her knees..) Ab suno I know ki rajat mujhse pyaar karta hai..but he is shy to propose me in front of evryone..and aap iss zada seriously mat lo yeh sab bus masak hai...kuch bhi issa serious nahi..hai...Rajat ne mujhe realise karva ne k liye acting kari so mai peche kyu raho..mai bhi bus thodi se acting kar rahi ho..that's all and now relax...aap itna serious baate karte hoe acchi nhi lagti...aap sandy se sandhya ban jati hai...and I don't like..that..

**Meanwhile Ravi arrived...and soon purvi came down... All looked at purvi speechlessly..as usual she was looking awesome,amazing, fantastic, beautigul, impressive..and much more...u all know that..**

**Soon the haldi ceremony started but Rajat was still not there...**

**A/n- hope I lived up to ur expectations...I'm too tired writing this chap...a long one..right..**

**So confession game is still on let's see whose gonna win...**

**Rajvi will unite..maybe in next aur next to next chap so stay tuned with me...here on DDLJ story..fm...hahah! Review plz...for ur Rajvi come on guys open ur heart...congusy nahi..!**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


	12. Finally done with the Plan!

**A/N- Helloz...hope u all doing fine...well I am back with another chap of DDLJ. Hope u all like...it:):):)**

**Ab tak- **

We saw that...Ravi and Purvi's haldi ceremony is going on...as per their plan Rajat shuld also be their so that this affects him..and he reacts...but aaisa kuch nahi hai vo Janab tu abhi tak aai hi nahi hai...!

Let's see ab kya karti hai hamari purvi ji...!;);)

**Ab aage-**

**Purvi in her room...after the haldi ceremony is over...(Wait a minute aap sabko kya lag raha hai purvi ne ravi k naam ki haldi lagai..! No no no...ofcourse yaar rajat ki naam ki lagai hai...and ravi ne nahi lagai...problem solved! )**

Purvi pov- Yaar yeh Rajat kyu nahi aaya...sara plan fail ho gaya...aaj tu sirf haldi thi issyeh we could manage but agar Rajat ne shaadi noways...!

Just Then a nok at the door...nok nok! Who's there...maasi aai hai beta...

Purvi- Aao na plz...

Sandy- Rajat ko lekar pareshan ho...?

Purvi- Ya pata nahi kya ho gaya usse kyu nahi aaya?

Sandy- Purvi what do u expect ki usse aana chahiyeh tha..?

Purvi- Ofcourse maasi...

Sandy- What ofcourse don't u think ki hame rajat ko thodhi hint deni chahiyeh...

Purvi- Ya but kaise...?

Sandy- Vo sab tum mujhpar chod do...

Purvi- ok..bye!

Sandy- Kaha ja rahi hai...?

Purvi- parlour

Sandy- Kya? Miss purvi malhotra aur parlour yeh kab hua..

Purvi- Jabse pyar hua..(And she went in her dreamland...)

Sandy- Oho! Kya baat hai...chal mai bhi chalti ho..purviiii..(A bit louder) Purviii...

Purvi- Ha..an..kuch bola aapne..?

Sandy(slightly laughing)- Nahi..bye!(And she went)

Purvi(confused)- Yeh haas kyu rahi thi...mujhe kya mai late ho rahi ho...(And she also went)

**Scene shift to Rajat's home...**

**Everything is just lying on the floor...**

**And and our handsome hunk is is is guess what playing his video game...as if he doesn't care ki purvi ki shaadi ho rahi hai...**

Rajat- No no no..shit yaar phir har gaya...next game mai tu mai iss computer ho raha kar dikhaonga...

Door bell rang...Ting tong...

He went and open the door...

Rajat- Aap?

Sandy- Hey! Mai purvi ki..

Rajat- Maasi right...?

Sandy- ya but tumhe kaise pata...

Rajat- Aap ander aaiyeh...actually purvi hamesha aapki baate karti rahti hai bureau mai issliyeh maine sirf guess kiya...

But sandy was just looking around the house and was really surprised and shocked...!

Sandy- Rajat yeh sab...

Rajat- Oh sorry vo mai khel raha tha ...and I didn't noticed that ghar itna pehla hua hai...

Sandy- Khel rahe thhe...?

Rajat- ya mujhe video games ka bohot shock hai...

Sandy- Na na I did'nt get it vaha purvi ki kissi aur se shaadi hone wali hai aur yaha tum khel rahe ho...

Rajat- Vo actually...

Sandy- Vo sab chodo mai yaha tumhe ek bohot important baat batane aai ho...actually baat aaise hai ki..ki purvi yeh jo bhi kar rahi hai...yeh sab ek drama hai...jisse tum usse sabke samne propose kar sako...

Rajat- What? Yeh sab ek drama hai...and maine socha ki..purvi aur ravi...oh god...ab kya hoga...hahaha!

Sandy- Tum haas kyu rahe ho...

Rajat- Maasi ji aap ko yahi laga tha na ki maine yahi sab kahonga...lekin nahi mujhe yeh sab pehle se hi pata tha...

Sandy- Kya? Tumhe pehle se hi pata tha lekin kaise kissne bataya...

Rajat- Maasi ji..ab mai CID mai aaise hi tu nahi aa gaya na...jab meri itni badi problem par daya ya abhijeet sir ne kuch react nahi kiya tu mujhe sakh ho gaya...ki kuch tu gadbad hai..then mujhe yakeen ho gaya ki purvi and d whole team is planning something...mujhe yeh nahi pata tha ki kyu..vo aapne bata diya..so it's all clear now..

Sandy- So ab..?

Rajat- Ab kya...?

Sandy- Arrey yaar tum jakar purvi ko sabke samne propose karo simple...

Rajat- Maasi ji itni jaldi kya hai...abhi tu party shuru hui hai...aur shaadi mai bhi 2 din hai so just relax...

Sandy- Agar purvi ki shaadi Ravi se ho gaye tu...?

Rajat- Mai apni purvi ko apne se kabhi aalag nahi hone daunga..I promise u that...mujh par barosa hai na..

Sandy- yes mere jamai raja...pura barosa sa..

Rajat- Mai aapse ek favour chahiyeh!

Sandy- Ha beta bolo na..

Rajat- Ab sab tu purvi ki team mai hai aur mai akela reh gaya ho so...(He was cut in b/w)

Sandy- Don't worry...mai tumhari team mai ho..

**Late in the evening...**

**Engagement time...yeppee!**

**In purvi's room...is was just walking to and fro...and was continuosly looking at her phone...**

Purvi pov-Yeh maasi kaha reh gayi hai...kabse unke phone ka bhi wait kar rahi ho...afternoon mai gayi thi rajat se baat karne abhi tak nahi aai..oh god bohot tension ho rahi hai...

Just then sandy came in her room...!

Sandy- Hellozz..yeh kya abhi tak tayar nahi hoe aaj teri engagement hai...

Purvi- Ravi k saath..right..

Sandy- Ha..

Purvi- Oh! C'mon maasi mai aapka kabse wait kar rahi thi...

Sandy- Ha tu aa tu rahi thi...mai..thodi der shopping gai thi..bhai ab meri bhateji ki shaadi hai..

Purvi- Nhi koi shaadi nahi hogi...

Sandy- Purvi baccha maine rajat se baat ki hai vo zaroor aaiga..and nahi aaya tu kya hua meri princesses ko koi aur mil gaiga..and vaise bhi ravi bhi bura ladhka nahi hai...

Purvi(angry)- Maasi plz..mai sirf Rajat se pyar karti ho aur sirf aur sirf ussi se shaadi karongi suna aapne

Sandy- Woow! Relax princesses mai mazak kar rahi thi...vaise tu itna pyar karti hai jamai ji se..phir yeh sab kyu kar rahi hai...?

Purvi- kick k liye!

Sandy- U mean to say entertainment and enjoyment..(As per me)

Purvi- Yes maasi...life is 3 chize bohot imp hai..entertainment...entertainment...and entertainment( in full filmy style)

Sandy- Purvi pagal hai tu...chal ready ho ja..

Purvi- Rajat aainge na...?

Sandy- Pakka aaiga mai dekhti kaise nahi aaiga...

Purvi- Thx maasi ur d bst... :D:D

**After 1 hour almost all the guest had arrived...only ur Rajvi were missing...**

Sandy on phone...

Sandy- Hello Rajat beta kaha ho tum...?

Rajat- Ghar par aur kaha?

Sandy- Kya? Rajat abhi 5 minute mai purvi ki engagement start ho gaigi..

Rajat- Don't worry maasi ji..aapka jamai time par pohuch gaiga..

Sandy- Thik hai...

Phone call ended...

Sandy pov- Pata nahi yeh Rajat kya karna chahta..mujhe tu kuch samaj nahi aa raha...ab purvi pochegi tu mai kkya javab doungi...?

PM- Sandhya chal sab neeche wait kar rahe hai..

Sandy- Aai Didi..

**In the hall...**

**Purvi and Ravi were sitting besides each other...**

**Everyone was just looking at the entrance..waiting for their Duhle raja..**

**Tension..on everybody's face could be clearly seen..**

**Daya was continously trying Rajat's phone but he wasn't picking it up..so he was giving a helpless look to ravi and purvi...**

Ravi- Yaar purvi yeh Rajat kaha reh gaya...vo aaiga na...?

Purvi- Pata nahi..

Ravi- Kya?

Purvi- Nahi mera matlab hai aaiga...don't worry..I am sure..

Ravi- Sureee..right tabhi tumhare paseene chot rahe hai..

Purvi has nothing to say..:(:(:(

Suddenly one of the guest spoke up...

Guest- Arrey bhai..shuru karo..engagement aur kitna time hai...

Listening this...hamari puri CID was shocked..they were not getting how to control the situation...

So ACP sir signaled ravi and purvi to get up...both tried to protest but...acp sir ki baat ko kaun taal sakta hai...

Clap! Clap! Clap!

**Suddenly light went off...there was a huge chaos..people were mummuring something...and suddenly lights came back...and the scene that they saw was so shocking...guess!**

**Guys...Rajat was on his knees...holding a beautiful dimond ring..**

Rajat- Ms. Purvi malhotra I love u very very much...will u finally marry me..I promise u mai kabhi bhi tumhare ankhu mai aashu nahi aane daunga..Will u...

Purvi was speechless..so she just nodded in yes...

Thunder of claps...echoed the hall..

Rajat slipped the ring in her finger and she too did the same...

All the guest conratulated them...and went home..finally giving some privacy to ur rajvi..na na na to our cid team...

Ravi- kya yaar tune dara hi diya tha maine socha tha aaj tu meri iss purvi se shaadi ho hi gaigi..so finally Dil waale dulhaniya le gi gaye..

Rajat- Hoi tu nahi na...so just relax..

Daya- Tumne mera phone kyu nahi uthaya..?

Rajat- Phone..oh shit! Vo tu gadi mai hi reh gaya..sorry..!

Sandy- Aur maine jab tumhe phone kiya tha..tu tumne kaha ki tum ghar par ho..?

Rajat- Vo jhut tha..maasi ji..Dil nahi laga kissi k bin bus bhaage bhaage chale aai bina dekhe raat ya din... ab jab meri jaan yaha ho tu mai kaise ghar par ho sakta ho...

Shreya- Kya baat hai jiju..ek aap ho jo pyar mai Shayar ban chuke ho aur ek koi hai..jisse koi fartak hi nahi padhta..

Daya- Kaun hai vo shreya mujhe baat abhi thik karta ho usse..

Abhi laughed and whispered in his ears..

Abhi- Abbey vo teri hi baat kar rahi hai...!

Daya was blushing...and seeing this everyone laughed..

Purvi- Lekin mai abhi bhi tumse baat nahi kar rahi ho rajat..kitna pareshaan kara tumne...

Nik- Dekh pari mere jiju ko kuch mat keh..

Purvi- Ohho! Abhi tu sirf engagement hoi hai..aur tune party change karli...shaadi k baad tu mujhe bhul hi gaiga na...

Nik- Vo dekha gaiga..lekin yeh sarri problem teri vajah se start hui hai...agar tu shimla mai hi jijz k proposal ko accept kar leti tu yeh sab nahi hota...

Tarika- Meri bhabhi ko kuch mat kaho sarri galti tumhari jijz ki hai..aakar samjha bhi tu sakti thhe lekin nahi...plans bananehai...game kehna hai..ek game tumne kehla aur ek game hamne..kyu bhabhi..?

Purvi- Right..

Rajat- Tarru tu meri behen hai na...

Tarika- Sorry bhai..mai tu bhabhi ki hi side ho...

Abhi- Ab tarika ji choti k side hai tu mai bhi..:):):)

Daya- Ha thik hai..mai rajat ki side..

Kevin- Mai tu daya sir ki side...

Dushyant-Thik hai bhai mai rajat ki side..

Vinnet- Mai as usual pari ki side..

Shreya- Daya..

Purvi- Hum samaj gaye jaa...its ok..

Acp(angry)- Busss..Kya ho gaya hai...yaha..bus bhi karo chalo bohot late ho gaya hai...

(Evryone was really scared...)

Acp- Vaise mai tu purvi ki side hi..ho..

\- Praduman tu bhi ..

Acp- Yaar ab kabhi kabar tu..isse mukha milta hai..varna mai tu acp k role se bore ho chuka ho..

Dr. Salukhe- Ok then equation balance karne k liye mai Rajat ki side..

Nikhil- Ok guys..hame sab ladhki wale aur aap sab ladhke wale...

Sandy-Hello guys...ham bhi hai...

Purvi- Maasi..(And she hugged her..) Thank u..love u maasi..

PM- Vaise inn sab mai thoda contribution mera aur sandhya ka bhi tha kyu rajat beta..

Rajat- Right aunty..sorry mamiji..

Purvi(confused)- Ek minute..yeh kya ho raha hai..

Sandy- Vo actually mai aur didi..rajat..tu samaj rahi hai na..

Purvi(smiling)- Samaj gayi mai..very bad aap log mere family members hai kya rajat k...

PM- Beta abhi tak tu tere thhe but ab rajat k hai..haina rajat beta..

Rajat- kyu nahi vaise we u all excuse me and maasi ji..c'mon maasi ji..inn sabko hone do bore ham chalte hai..bye guys..and plz don't disturb us..bye PURVI..(He teased her)

**And purvi's mouth was like OMG..**

Purvi- Hey! Shreya idar aa plz..

Shreya- Bol..kya baat hai..?

Purvi- shreya kya yeh wahi rajat hai jisse mai pyar karti thi..

Shreya- matlab..

Purvi- No seriously yaar he was too shy to even propose me..and maine issliyeh yeh sab kiya..and now omg what a flirt he is...meri maasi k sath..ko bhi rajat bilkul bhi romantic nahi hai..tu sun rahi hai..na

Shreya- Ha yar pyar sabko badal deta hai and aaisa nhi hai..sarre ladhke aaise hi hote hai..

Purvi- Vo tu hai varna meri best friend aaise mujhe chod kar nhi jati..daya bhai bhi aaise hai yakeen nhi hota...vaise shaadi ka kya plan hai?

Shreya(shouted)- Shaadiii...abhi..

Purvi- Ha kyu kya problem hai..?

Shreya- Ek problem ho tu batau..daya ne abhi tak mujhe propose bhi nahi kiya..

Purvi- Ohhh! Koi baat nahi bohot jald kar denge..don't worry..

Shreya- Chal bye yaar bohot late ho gaya hai..

Purvi- Bye!

**Everyone..went home and our rajvi were given strict instruction that they can't meet before their marriage...**

**Late at night...**

**Purvi heard some strange sound coming from her balcony...she quickly took out her gun..and headed towards the balcony..and saw a shadow there..**

Purvi- Kaun hai vaha? Hath upar karo...

No response..

She is little scared..

Purvi- dek..ho t..um j o koi ho mujhe nahi jante..m..ai cid officer ho...tum mera kuch nahi bigad sakte...

Suddenly the shadow started to come close to her...

Purvi was so scared that she ran towards a corner and sat..closing her eyes..

Shadow speaking- Purvi! Mai rajat..

Purvi- Dekho mai tumhe nahi janti jao yaha se plz..

Rajat- Arrey..yaar mai ho..ankhe kholo aur dekho..

Purvi slightly opened her eyes..and saw rajat there...she immediately hugged him..

Purvi- Thank god tum thhe mai tu darr hi gayi thi..(They seperated)

Rajat- Mai ek baat pocho..tum sachhi cid officer hona..

Purvi- Matlab..

Rajat- Just imagine purvi agar abhi yaha mai nahi hota aur koi aur hota tu..

Purvi- Tu kya tum mujhe bacha lete..

Rajat- Accha ji itna bharosa mujhe par..

Purvi- vo tu hai ab kya karo..so my would be husband..aap yaha kyu aai hai..pata hai na..ki hame milna allowed nahi hai..

Rajat- Actually my would be wife..maine aaisa suna tha ki koi keh raha tha ki mai romantic nhi ho tu maine socha kyu na jakar usse yeh baat galat prove kardo..

Purvi- Shreya mai tujhe chodungi nahi..rajat vo maine aaise hi..kaha..tha..mera matl..(She could not continue as she noticed Rajat coming closer to her..)

Purvi- Rajaa...t..vo..

Rajat( placing his finger on her lips..)-Ssshhh! Kya kaha tha tumne mai romantic nahi ho..chalo mere sath..

Purvi shock her head in no...

So hamare rajat k pass ek hi option baccha tha...

He picked her up in bridal style and quietly they both came out of the house...he made her sit in the car...and then he sat on driver's seat...

Within 15mins they reached a beach kind of area...

Purvi- Rajat hum yaha kyu aai hai..

Rajat- Kitna bolti ho tum..tumhe kindnap nhi kar raha ho...so relax..aur do minute chup raho plz..

Purvi(making a wierd face..)- Thik hai..

She was looking here and there..suddenly rajat blind folded her..with a black cloth..

Purvi- Rajat..yeh.

Rajat-Mere sath chalo...aao idar betho..

Purvi- Kya kar rahe ho..?

Rajat- 2minute bus...

Rajat- Ready.. 1 2 3 lights..! He removed her cloth...

**Guys guess the scene...**

**Sky mai..lights se likha tha..**

**"I LoVe YoU PuRvI..."**

**Rajvi ko kuch violen players ne surround kiya hua tha...**

**Ek table thi...with red rose petals...In short..full preparation for candle light dinner...**

**And Rajat kaha tha..**

**He was on his knees with a heart shaped ballon in his hand..**

**Purvi was very surprised...**

Rajat- Purvi..yeh mera dil...ab tumhare hua...aur tumhara dil mera...aur ab tum puri mere ho...forever..right jaan..

Purvi(teary)- Rajat tumne yeh sab mere liyeh kiya..wow! And ofcourse mai hamesha se hi tumahri thi..aur rahongi...love u rajat..and she hugged..him..he too hugged her back...

**Then both had dinner together..after spendind some more time Rajat dropped purvi at her home..and he too went back...**

**Both tries to sleep..but guys apni shaadi k pehle kisko neend aati hai..dono ek dusre ki khayalo mai khoe hue thi...**

**Good night...sweet dreams..**

**A/n- Lo ek aur chapter likh diya DDLJ...ab next mai shaadi..aur..hahah! Aap sab samaj gaye..right!**

**Next chap..thodi blushing blushing and bohot kuch hai..wait and watch(very bad aaise chize dekhte nahi hai..naughty..!) Wait and read...**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


	13. Perfect Wedding!:):)

**A/N- Again a late update for u all...thx for waiting...here we go...**

**Thanks to**

**All the guests, devil0022,adk, harman, rajvigirl,parise22,kriti,bindiyaabhi.96, aradhya, purpleAngel1, katiiy, nehabarve01, love abhi, palak36 and everybody else left...**

**Sorry agar kisi ka naam bhul gayi ho tu sorry..**

**And ya**

**Sanya- I have special arrangements for kevin and sachin...wait and watch..**

**Ab tak- Purvi di aur rajat ki shaadi ho rahi hai...**

**Ab Aage-**

**In the morning...**

PM banged purvi's door...

PM- Purvi jaldi uth ja haldi ki ceremony k liye sab tera wait kar rahe hai..

Purvi(sleepily)- Maa thodi der aur sone do plz..

PM(smiled and said)- Purvi beta..jaldi utho Rajat neeche wait kar raha hai...

Purvi immediately got up hearing Rajat's name...

Purvi pov- Oh shit mai aaj bhi late ho gayi...

Purvi- Aai maa...

After sometime...

Purvi talking to herself while dressing up- Purvi u r jst unbelievable koi aapni shaadi k din aaise late hota hai kya...rajat bohot chidaenge mujhe...chal bhaag purvi...

**And she rang downstair where everyone was waiting for her...**

**Rajat asked through his eyes- what's the matter...so purvi jst held her ears and murmurred sorry...and rajat smiled at her innocense...**

**Purvi sat on one stool and rajat on another..both couldn't see each other becoz of the cloth that was seperating them...rajat tried his best to steal one glance of purvi but all was in vain...**

**Haldi ceremony over...purvi went up to dress for her mehendi...**

**(Guys I don't know the sequence u all can rearrange it in ur mind if its wrong sorry..)**

**After half an hour...**

**Purvi came down wearing a beautiful greenish red lehenga...and as usual looked stunning..**

**Purvi sat while the mehendi wali aunty put mehendi on her hand...Our both love birds were jst lost in each other when a voice broke their trance...**

Abhijeet- Ladies and gentleman...here we present u the performance of the day...by shreya and tarika ji..

_**Ye kudiyaan nashe di pudiyaan**_

_**Ye munde gali de gunde**_

_**Ye kudiyaan nashe di pudiyaan**_

_**Ye munde gali de gunde**_

_**Nashe di pudiyaan**_

_**Gali de gunde..**_

_**O.. o..**_

(Tarika went towards purvi and shreya went towards rajat who was standing in the corner and carefully observing his better half..)

_**Mehndi laga rakhna**_

_**Doli saja ke rakhna**_

_**Mehndi laga rakhna**_

_**Doli saja ke rakhna**_

_**Lene tujhe o gori**_

_**Aayenge tere sajna**_

_**Mehndi laga rakhna**_

_**Doli saja ke rakhna**_

_**Oh.. ho.. oh.. ho..**_

_**O.. aa..**_

(Then they both pulled purvi and rajat towards each other and started to dance around them...)

_**Sahra sajake rakhna**_

_**Chehra chhupake rakhna**_

_**Sahra sajake rakhna**_

_**Chehra chhupake rakhna**_

_**Yeh dil ki baat apne**_

_**Dil mein dabake rakhna**_

_**Sahra sajake rakhna**_

_**Chehra chhupake rakhna**_

_**Mehndi laga rakhna**_

_**Doli saja ke rakhna**_

(Everyone was enjoying themselves...)

_**Hoye.. hoye.. hoye..**_

_**Hoye.. hoye.. hoye..**_

_**Bhrrru..**_

Abhijeet- Wah! Kya baat hai kya dance kiya hai tarika ji ne...

Daya who was satnding next to him hitted him with his elbow..

Abhijeet(glaring at daya)- Ha..shreya ne bhi bohot aacha dance kiya..

**Everything was going perfect...**

(But but but guys..jab tak mai ho thing can't be to easy to handle...)

Tarika stopped kevin as he was going to check the arrangements for the guests...

Tarika- Kevin ruko..(And she went towards him..)

Kevin- Kya hua tarika sab thik haina...?

Tarika- nahi kuch bhi thik nahi hai..tumhare k sath..

Kevin-mere sath matlab..

Tarika- dekho kevin mai janti ho ki u have some feeling for Purvi..

Kevin- Tarika yeh tum..(She cutted him)

Tarika- sahi keh rahi ho..dekho kevin aaj purvi ki shaadi..hai I hope tum samaj rahe ho..

Kevin- Tarika tarika..relax...cool down..I agree. But mai purvi k liye feel karta tha..ab nahi karta..

(Sorry kevi fans..but iss ka compensation aap sabko IMP mai mil jaiga..sorry..)

Tarika- But tum..yeh sab..

Kevin- relax yaar vo bas ek attraction tha..and now its over..

Tarika- Now I am a bit reliefed..

Kevin- thank god agar ab aapki permission ho tu mai jao..

Tarika smiled..and went from there...

Tarika pov- Now its sachin's turn...

**Tarika saw sachin talking to someone..she went to him..and told him to come with her..**

**In one corner..**

Tarika- Sachin mujhe tumse baat karne hai...

Sachin- Kaho kis baare mai..

Tarika(took a breathe in and said)- Purvi..

Sachin- Purvi..mai kuch samjha nhi..?

Tarika- I know evrythng...

Sachin- plz iss bare mai purvi ko kuch mat batana...kyuki..she is really happy with rajat sir...aur purvi deserves him...and he deserves her..

Tarika- Lekin sachin..tum..

Sachin- Tarika yeh sirf ek tarfa pyar tha jo ab nahi hai..

Tarika- Matlabbb..

Sachin- Tarika actually I love someone else...

Tarika- What? Yeh sab kab..

Sachin- Bohot pehle se..

Tarika- Phir vo tumhara jealous hona and evrythng..

Sachin- Vo sirf purvi k liyeh care tha aur kuch nahi...

Tarika- Hmm aur vo kaun hai tumhari dream girl..batao..

Sachin- Bataoga nahi milvaonga...lekin abhi nahi..sahi time aane par..

Tarika- ok I'll be waiting..uss right time k liye..

Sachin- Mai chalta ho..bye...vaise dance accha tha..and I guess koi aapse bohot jada impress ho gaya hai...vo dekhyeh...(He pointed towards Abhi who was searching for her..)

Tarika(blushed)- Mai aai..

Sachin also smiled back..and went...

(Sorry sachvi fans..WTMO...pakka double romance...ananya promise...)

Suddenly Rajat noticed sandy maasi was little worried..so he went to her..

Rajat- Maasi aap thik hai na aap toda pareshan dik rahi hai..

Sandy- Arrey beta..vo aaj na rajeev(her husband) Ishita aur Divayana aane wale hai aur mujhe unhe pick up karne jana hai par...mujhe purvi ko bhi tayar karna hai..samaj nhi aa raha kya karo..

Kevin came and said- Maasi ji agar aap bole tu mai aur sachin pick karle unhe..kyu sachin.?

Sachin- Jee bilkul kyu nahi...

Rajat- Yeh thik rahega...

Sandy- Thank u very much beta..

**And then both kevin and sachin went to pick them..**

**At the airport...**

**3 of them were waiting for someone to come and pick them**

Rajeev- Beta mai na bhai sab(purvi's dad) k sath aata ho tum dono chale jana and mamma ko inform kar dina..ok

Ishita- ok papa u don't worry aur vaise bhi aaki badi bete hai na...so know worry..

Divyana- Ishita shut up..ok papa u go..

And he went..

Ishita- Di aapki problem kya hai..?

Divyana- Vaise tu meri sabse badi problem tu hai...par philhal yeh ki abhi tak koi nahi aaya hai hame pick karne..

Ishita- no worries di aa jaiga..vaise aapko kya lagta hai..kya koi dashing hot ladka hame pick karne aaiga..?

Divyana- Mujhena tere sath aana hi nahi chahiyeh tha..ek no. Ki flirt hai..tu..

Ishita- Di atleast mai aapki tereh boring tu nhi hona...

Divyana-tujhe dikhkar koi nahi keh sakta ki tu ek CiD officer hai..

Ishita- Ha lekin aapko dik kar koi bhi keh sakta hai ki aap ek SS officer hai...(Special squard that is some what like cid only..)

Divyana called her mom- Mom..aap abhi tak nahi aai..

Sandy- Sorry beta mai nahi aa rahi but ya...two cid officers r coming to pick u both..

Divyana- Fine..lekin maina aapki iss beti ko nahi sambhal sakti..she is too chirpy..

Sandy- Behen hai tumhari..

Divyana- Ya my bad luck..

Sandy- Bye! Dhyaan se aana..

Call ended..

Ishita-Hmm Shikayat kar di ma se..

Divyana- Whatever..

Ishita-look kahi vo dono tu nahi hai...

Ishita turned to them...and she was in her dreamland seeing kevin...

Peeche se..volin baj raha tha...couple dance kar rahe thhe...

But dreams ka murder divyana di ne kar diya...

Divyana shocked- Sachinn..

Ishita- kya kaha..aapne.

Divyana- Kuch nahi..

Ishita-Di oh my..god..aahhh(she screamed)

Divyana- kya hoa..?

Ishita- Di that right one is too dashing..(Kevin..)...

Divyana shook her head in disbelieve...and thought - ha aur left wala bhi..my sachu..

**Aur idhar hamare kevin ka bhi yahi haal tha..and sachin was shocked to see his divyana here..**

Both went to them...sachin and divyana were still in shook state..and our ishvin were lost in each other...(Sorry Ishyant fans...)

**In the evening...finally the wedding time...**

**Both Ishita and divyana entered Purvi's room..**

Ishita- Purvi di...mai aa gayi...

Purvi- Oh..meri doll aa gaayi...

Divyana- hey! Di..

Purvi looking towards ishita- Doll..aapne iss behen ka kuch kar yaar..

Divyana- Kya di ab aap bhi shuru ho gaye..

Ishita- Sahi tu keh rahi hai..di ne tu apna humsafar choose kar liya...mujhe bhi mil hi gaya(thinking about kevin) aap bachhi ho..

Divyana murmurred- Mujhe tu bohot pehle hi mil gaya tha...

Purvi- Tune kuch kaha...?

Divyana- nhi..(Bit her lip and smiled)

Ishita- Di vaise vo kaun tha vo mujhe I mean hame pick karne k liye aaya tha..

Purvi-kaun? Yaar doll yaha mujhe itne nervousness ho rahi aur tu hai ki...

Ishita- Aacha vaise nervousness kyu ho rahi hai di raat hone mai tu abhi time hai..

Purvi hitted her arm and blushed- Doll shut up bohot badi ho gayi hai..

Divyana- Di vaise aap blush karte hoye buri nahi lagti..

Purvi- Jao tum dono yaha se plz...

**They thoda teased her more and then went...**

**After sometime..**

**Purvi entered the mandap bt both couldn'tsee eachother because of the pat (cloth) between them...**

**panditji did sme mantras and finally the pat **

**falls and Rajvi see eachother...**

**Rajat was so lost in admiring Purvi and purvi was feeling shy to look at him bt she raised her gaze and looked at him...**

**nw it was jaimala time..**

panditji: Rajat beta pehle aap pehnaye..

**Daya and Abhijeet lifted riya up...**

**Rajat pleaded them to put Purvi down..**

Purvi- Bhai neeche utaro mujhe.

Daya-kya choti hamesha rajat ki side liti ho**.**

**Finally Acp sir helped Rajat and Rajat put the mala around purvi's neck.. ...**

**Purvi's turn.. Nikhil and vinit were about to lift Rajat bt he bend his head in front of her and she put the mala..**

Ishita- Hit his forehead..and said**-**ram milaye Jodi hai ...

**Nw settled in the mandap**

Panditji: Arvind jee(purvi's dad) Purvi beta ka daya(right) haath inke haath mein rakh kar kanya daan kijiyeh...

**Both Madhavi and arvind had tears in their eyes..but Rajat's parents consoled them...**

**sme mantras and finally ...**

Panditji: ab mangalsutra pehenaiye.

**Rajat took the chain in his hand and put it around Purvi's neck..**

**.. Nw sindoor he put the sindoor in her parting. **

**A tear of happiness escaped Purvi's eyes ..**

**bt rajat rubbed it with his thumb..**

Panditji: abhi aap pheron ke liye khade hojayeye aur mere saath apne vachan koboliye aur phere poore kijiye.

**Rajat looked at purvi and asked for her hand.. she gave her hand in his..and started taking the pheras..**

(I dnt know the exact promises..bt its wat I understand ..)

_**1-we promise to take care for each other in all times and will keep each other happy.**_

_**2- we promise to fulfill all the responsibilities as husband and wife.. and also towards each others family members,..**_

_**3- we promise to stand by each other and become each other's strength in rough times..**_

_**4-we promise to keep our children safe,happy and nourishing..**_

_**5-we promise to love each other only till our last breadths..**_

_**6- we promise to give each other all happiness and love..**_

_**7-we promise to be loyal and dedicated to each other for ever..**_

Panditji: rasame puri hui aaj se aap pati patni hai..aap apne bado ka ashirwad le lijiye..

They got blessings from Rajat's and Purvi's parents.. all wished them.

Pankaj-sir kuch aur pics bhi,,

Abhi- Pankaj jaldi click karna warna aaj toh rajat ruk nahi payega..

**All laughed and hooted for him...Purvi was blushing very hard..**

Daya- aree gur kyon rahe ho..abhi ka matlab tha tum bohot thak gaye hona..

Sachin- Rajat sir and purvi mere surprise ka time..yeh hai tumhare honeymoon tickets.. to shimla and manali...actually days tum dono hi decide karo toh behtar hoga...

Kevin- toh yeh tera surprise..not bad..

Sachin- yeh purvi ki fav places hai purvi ne bataya tha..ek baar..hope aap dono ko surprise pasand aya.?

Rajvi- thanks sachin.. we loved it..

Finally all came back to Rajvi's house..

(Actuallt Rajat bought a new house for them..how sweet na..?)

**A/N- Nothing to say after such a long chap...**

**Precap- First night :):):)**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


	14. First night

**A/N- Heyy! I hope u all liked the last chap…and if u have read the last chap then aap sabko pata hoga ki iss chap mai kya kya hone wala hai….**

**I suggest baccha party to not read this…****LL**

**And those reading plz at ur own risk…PLZ take a glass on water before reading this chap…**

**ON FOR THE CHAPTER…**

**Rajat'****s****mom welcomed ****Rajvi****...did their aarti and asked Purvi to tap the kalash with her right leg and enter the house..**

**Purvi****placed her legs in the thall filled with kumkum water..****Rajat****held her hand for support.**

Rajat's mom: ab tum dono ek khel bhi khelna padega.. chalo baitho yahann..

Nikhil- Aunty Rajat sir se pooch toh lijiye ki wooh interested hai khelnee mein ya nahi..I mean chehra dekhye kitna thak gaya hai..

Rajat- Nikhil ab mein game khelugna bhi aur jitunga bhi

Game of finding the ring in the milk vessel..

Savita(RM)-Purvi tumhe hi jitna hai.. aur rajat par raaj bhi karna hai..

Abhijeet- ha purvi achcha moka hai..

Daya-mein toh rajat ki side pe hoon... cme on.. Rajat..

Finally both started to finding the ring.. Rajat was no longer interested to find the ring... he wanted her to rule his life like she rules his heart..( how cute… Na*puppy eyes*)and yes purvi wins...

Ishita- Yehh! purvi di wins…( Everyone smiles looking at her and kevin too)

Rajat made purvi wear the ring...and finally all functions are done..

RF-chalo sab log apne ghar chalte hai..

Everyone- Ha chalo…

Abhijeet Goes near to Rajat (meri behen ko zyada tang mat karna)

Rajat giving him look ...as if I m going to listen to u...

All leave Rajvi alone in the new house..

Rajat- Purvi tumhe mera ghar lena pasand aya na?

Purvi- Ha Rajat...bohot beautiful hai..

**He picked her in his arms and let her to their room..**

Rajat- welcome to our room mrs Rajat kumar

Purvi- thank u mr Rajat kumar.

Mujhe neeche utariye aap thak gai honge na..

Rajat- Purvi tum change karlo ..

Purvi- ha par.. kaise mere bag mein kal pehene ki saree hai bas..Shreya ne mere night wear hi nahi rakhe..aur saman toh ghar pe hai..

Rajat- yeh toh meine sochna hi nahi ..mere bhi kapde sirf kal subah pehene ke hi hai..( Remember guys this is their new home… So abhi ghar par kuch bhi nhi hai)

Purvi- subah tak in kapdo mein kaise rahenge?

Rajat -iski zarorat nai padegi.. mein ho na...

(looking naughtily towards purvi... Purvi turning red due to this)

Rajat- Purvi tum abhi se itna blush kar rahi hoo..toh

Purvi- Rajat please..(hiding her in his chest)

Rajat- Arrey meine toh kuch kia bhi nahi..

Purvi- bina kuch kare bohot kuch karne hi takat rakhte hai aap..

Rajat- waise purvi tumhare leye ek gift laya tha..

Purvi- gift mere liye.. kya?

**Rajat pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it..he took her in front of the mirror ..there were two hearts entwined ... With R and P writt****en on it**

**Rajat****places it on her neck..**

Rajat- pasand aaya?

Purvi- Bohot pretty...

**tears were rollng down her eyes..**

**turning her to him,**

**Rajat cups her face in his hands..**

Rajat- yeh assonn kyon purvi?

Purvi- khushi ke hai... Aapne aapko kitna galat samjha tha.. I'm really sorry..i am really lucky to have u as my life partner

Rajat- achcha toh yahi baat apni dimpled simple ke saath kaho..

Purvi smiled and hugged him tight...he also hugged her back.

After sometime he lifted her in his arms took her to the bed and placed her in the middle of it...and sat beside her..

**She was enjoying his love and today there was no fear of crossing of limits...no fear of moving ahead... and regretting it...today will be their night their perfect one...night of their love..**

**Purvi****was having butterflies in her stomach ,nervousness and anxiety were both playing in her heart...****rajat****took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles..she closed her eyes quickly..**

**He started to remove her bangles and started kissing her hands... from palms to upper arm...**

**He did the same with the other hand ... his kisses were creating havoc in her and her heart beats moving so fast that even he could feel it...**

Rajat – purvi relax .. tum itna kaap kyon rahi ho.. mein hi ho tumhara rajat. Purvi if want to wait we will..if u are still scared then..

Purvi- mujhe darr nahi lag raha and hume wait karne ki zarorat nahi hai..

Rajat- are u sure?mere liye toh nahi keh rahe na..?

Purvi- nahi.. apko nahi lagta aap galat time pe baatein karte hai..yeh raat baat karne ke liye nahi haii

she smiled and shyed looked down..

Rajat was mesmerized to see this shy yet little naughty purvi of his..

He slowly removed her head jewellary...(it was that hanging thing.)

he kissed her forehead...

their eyes met their love was speaking bundles saying hw much they love each other...she again hugged him tight..their hug was becoming more and more intimate...

His head was dipping more in the crock of neck ...

Rajat- I love u purvi

He placed a soft kiss on her nape...

Purvi: I love u too rajat

**They parted and he kept his forehead on hers.**

**Rajat slowly bend down kissed her every inch of her face,**

**Slowly removing the nath not to hurt her...he kissed her nose, her cheeks..and he kissed her at the corner of her lips..**

Purvi: rajat...ttt

**He sensed the urgency that had been developing in both..finally he took her lips...he was kissing as if having the best treat of the world.. sometime slow** **sometimes he increased the pase.. he slowly nibbled her lower lip.. and then the upper one.. she gave him access to her mouth.. he tasted her mouth.. she was enjoying his love.. and responding him in all ways he wanted...with the same intensity and passion..he was holding on to her neck for balance.. and her one hand at his back and other in his hair...they kissed fiercely and passionately...all their love, their wait, their passion was impacting in the kisss...**

**He felt her out of breadth so he left her lips...she was breathing heavily...bt he didn't stop with that..he started to lossen her neck piece and removed it slowly...he placed wet kisses on her neck, collar bone, he ga****ve ****her a love bite on her neck..**

Purvi: aaah... Rajattt...

Rajat- sorry purvi.. par tum itni irrestible ho ki mein kya karun..aaj toh mein khudko rok nahi paunga..

Purvi: mein aapko rok hi nahi rahi hoon...

**He placed a smooth kiss to ease her pain...he was sucking and licking her like she is his fav ice cream..**

**he moved up to her earlobes..He removed her earnings and sucked her earlobes...**

**He slowly kissing her opens the pins attached to her saree on her shoulders... she was getting red in blush... he removed her palloo from the shoulders ...she just tucked her hands behind his neck to pull him to her...**

**He dipped down to her waist and made random designs on her stomach, placed a trail of kisses on her belly button, sucked it,, licked it..**

Purvi- rajaatttt..tt

**She was just moaning his name with more and more eagerness..he moved up and opened the dori of her blouse pulled the sleeves of her blouse to get an excess to her beautiful curved milky shoulders..while kissing her shoulders...he opened the hooks of her blouse too..she hinched a little.. bt there was a shy smile on her face...she was almost losing her senses to his intimate touches and kisses...she turned on her stomach and her back facing hands placed on her sides….her back was bare..rajat slid a finger from her nape through the spine..her uneven breadths again became more and more heavy..now ****rajat****slid his hand on her bare back..giving her goosebumps.**

**He bend down on her back and started placing open mouthed kisses from her nape to her tail bone. He entwined his fingers with hers..**

**He then slowly turned her to face him..caressing her face…**

Rajat- purvi I love u so much(huskily)

**Purvi****was quite under his spell and wanting him badly..her fingers were fidgeting with his shervani ** **buttons... to open them...he saw her nervousness and eagerness both he helped her open them and took out his shervani. She was so eargerly wanting to feel him... his muscular body...and he was enjoying her completely...she pulled him to her ,rained him with open mouthed kisses from his neck to his collarbone..she also gve him love bites on his chest and neck... nw it was his time to moan... he never thought ****purvi****would be so bold.. bt he was liking his bold ****purvi****tonight...nw he was **

**charged to the core and couldn't wait to make her his..**

**He tucked her hands on the bed and she hugged him again to control her shyness...his hands were moving down from her neck to her breast..**

Purvi- rajattt please...

Rajat - trust me purvi.. I wont hurt u.. I promise..please let me love u...let me make u mine..

Purvi: ... please love me.. make me urs forever..love me..

**Rajat** **nw he was nowhere to stop..he moved down again kissing and sucking her belly button..her hands were in his hair pulling him to her again and again..he went to capture her lips bt she time she took the lead and captured his,...the kiss was turning wild from gentle.. she willingly gave him the assess to her mouth.. their tongues were fighting for dominance...they parted whn they required to breadth..**

**His hand bt he entwined his fingers with her..he pulled a quilt on them to make her comfortable...and ****started ****kissing her on her neck, shoulders, collarbone, bitting them.. smooching the bites to take the pain..and she was moaning so heavily...**

**Then he trusted in her in a go.. and she cried due to pain and pleasure...tears were rolling down her fingers made a lot of nail marks on his hands on his back due to the pleasure and pain she was going kissed her tears.. and kissed her lips with intense passion to make her forget the pain...she was following his rhythm.. aftr many trusts inside her out.. thy reached their climax...and finally parted**

Rajat: tum thik ho na?

Purvi: haa bilkul thik hoon..

Rajat-I love u purvi...thank u for coming into my life., for loving me trusting me...

Purvi: I love u too rajat..thank u for completing my first love.. thank u for completing me forever..

**Purvi****hugged him by waist and put a kiss on his heart..**

**he hugged her back..covering her in his arms... he put his legs on hers so there is almost no distance between them... as if there was no distance between them before also. Today they came one sole…now no one could separate them….Now they are ready to face the world together…..**

**A/N- I Don't know how I have written this chap…BUT yeh tu sirf first night thi abhi to honeymoon baaki hai…*wink* I Think this was the most difficult chap for me to write…Neha u know the reason for this….Hope everyone liked it…**

**Do REVIEW PLZ….REALLY EXPECTING MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME…**

**LOVE**

**-AnAnYa..**


	15. Treat

**Next morning….**

**Rajvi sleeping peacefully in eachother's arms aftr tiring love session last night..his hand on her waist... fingers….entwined with her fingers... and other hand she used as her new pillow... his head was in the crock of her neck...**

**Purvi woke up hearing the birds chirping and sunrays falling on her face….her eyes were still sleepy bt it was morning so she had to get up..she tried to get up bt found an strong arm embracing her...she kept his head carefully on the pillow, kissed him on his lips and searchd for smething to cover her...she could only find her saree thrown in the corner of the room...she bend sideways pulled the saree and covered her... she collected all her jewelary and bangles which rajat had kept on the side table and kept it properly in the cupboard..**

After a while she came dressed up in a beautiful saree...water dripping from her wet hair..(ahh! Purvi itni acchi lag rahi hogi…)she got ready... folded her wedding dress and kept in a cupboard.. went to wake up rajat..

Purvi- Rajat (shaking him up)rajat uthiye subah hogai hai..

Rajat- no purvi plz sone do na... aur tum bhi akar so jao..akele achcha nahi lag raha he pulled her to him by holding her waist...she falls on him... caressing his hair..

Purvi- Rajat.. uth jayeye na please..( caressing his hair..)

**and suddenly she heard a bell rang..**

Purvi- Rajat chodiye.. koi aya hai.. bell baj rahi hai..

Rajat- toh bajne do thodi dair mein chale jayenga jo bhi hai..

Purvi- Rajat plz chodiyeh…

**She got up ran to open the door to find Rajat's parents, Daya-shreya, Abhijeet- tarika, Nikhil,ishita, kevin and divyana and sachin...**

**She touches his parent's feet and invite them in...**

Purvi- ACP nhi aai..?

Daya- Nhi unhe DCP k sath ek meeting par jana tha…

Purvi- Aap aur abhijeet sir ko nhi jana tha..

Daya- Jana tut ha par hum ek meeting tu chod hi sake hai apni behen k liye..

Purvi(smiled)

Ishita- Di aap itni jaldi uth gai?

Abhijeet-neend aye ya nahin?

RM-beta rajat kahan hai?

Purvi -aai wooh so rahe hai..

All: soo raheee hai... hooon...(They all stressed on the word rahe…)

Daya -lagta hai raat ko bohot dair se soye honge..

Nikhil- Ha sir bechari hamari Purvi rajat sir ki intensity kaise handle karti hogi?

Shreya hit them on their arms to stop their non sense

Aai: beta use uthao aaj tumhare meetha banane ki rasam karne hai aur pehle meetha arjun ko hi khana hai..aur uske baad aaj sham ko tumhare muhdikhai hai..so uske liye tumhara sagun...Shreya beta ..

Shreya- jee aunty.. purvi uss bag mein sab kuch hai..

Purvi- jee .. mein Rajat ko uthati hoon..

Divyana-Purvi di kuch madad chahiye toh batana...

Purvi Gave a I'll see u later wala look to her..

**Purvi goes to the room finding rajat still sleeping...**

Purvi- Rajat uthiye... sab log aa gaye hai..

Rajat-itni subah .. kaun aya hai purvi unhe jane ko keh do aur tum bhi aakar mere saath so jao..

Purvi- hey durga ma... kya karo mai inka rajat uthiye warna sab kya sochenge..uthiye na..

Rajat woke up bt still he couldn't open his eyes properly..

Rajat- kya purvi ek toh raat bhar pareshan karti hoon aur sone bhi nahi deti..

Purvi-hooo pareshan.. besharmi ki haadd hoti hai rajat…sara blame mujhpe jaise aap toh kuch kiya hi nahi..

Rajat- Accha theek isliyeh sabse keh do ki hum dono ko neend aa rahi hai…Tum bhi aa jao na mere paas..

Purvi- Rajat aap dekhenge nahi mein kaise lag rahi hoon?uthiye toh..

**Nw he was fully awake bt again lost in her beauty... she was simple saree and her mangalsutra and the chain rajat had gifted her last night and her sindoor. **

**A small shining bindi ...she was not only looking beautifull...bt just breath taking...pure and angelic..**

**Rajat caressed her cheeks with his knuckles..**

Rajat- beautiful..just beautiful

Purvi-aapke kapde bathroom mein hai ready hokar aajayeye na please..*puppy eyes*

Rajat hold her hands and stopped her and pulled her…she landed on his laps..

Rajat- ruko na purvi... mein ready hokar ata hoon phir saath chalte hai..

Purvi- bahar sab log hai mujhe jane dijiye…

Rajat- kya fark padta hai biwi ho tum meri.. ab tumhe mujhse koi bhi alag nahi kar sakta..

**Bt he was wrong Sachin and Divyana entered the room to wake him up.. Rajat upper part was bear and lower covered with sheet only..Purvi saw them and tried to get from Rajat's lap bt he was holding her tight..Divyana and Sachin shut their eyes..and became gandhiji's monkeys..**

Divayana- Di aur jiju humne kuch nahi dekha kuch nahi suna aur kuch bhi nahi bolenge..

Rajat- Sachin mere bhai…tu knock karke nhi aa sakta tha kya…?

Divyana- vo actually Di ko kaki bula rahi hai tu maine aur sachin ne socha ki hum akar..

Rajat- Akar hume disturb karde...right?

Sachin- nhi yaar accha hum chalte hai purvi jaldi aao..

Purvi- Thik hai(struggling to get off from rajat's hold)she gave her puppy dog look pleaded him to leave her..

Rajat- but promise me... baddme mein jo manguga tum dogi?

Purvi- ha thik hai please abhi jane dijiye..

Everyone went out of the room.. bt Divyana was still there..

Rajat- Purvi meri gm kiss?

Purvi-..please badme...

Divyana smilled seeing the romantic and naughty side of his jiju..

Rajat-Sali sahiba kya dekh rahe ho?

Divyana(smiled)- Nhi kuch nhi bye..and she went..

While Rajat pecked Purvi's lips and..He let go off her..

Rajat- gm wifey..

Purvi- gm my hubby.. jaldi ayeye bahar..

**Purvi went told everyone to settle themselves…And started to prepare kheer for every1.. **

**Meanwhile Sachin dragged Divyana in a corner…**

Sachin-Kaisi ho tum..aur kab aai vapas..?

Divyana- Jab bhi aai tumhe isse kya..?

Sachin- Divo aaise kyu baat kar rahi ho?

Divyana- Tu aur kaise baat karo…We are in a relationship since 5 months…Aur tum intne unromantic ho…rajat jiju ko dekho…he is so romantic…Purvi di is so lucky..(Guys…what sachin felt for purvi was just care…and not love)

Sachin- Ha thik I agree mai thoda sa unromantic ho..

Divyana- Thoda sa seriously sachin…now leave me koi dekh lega…

**She went from there…OH NO someone heard them…now how's that..hmmm its its Ishu yaar…**

Sachin pov- Kya mai sacchi unromantic ho..?

Ishita- Nhi jiju aap unromantic nhi ho..

Sachin(confused)- Jiju?

Ishita- Ohho..ab jab aap meri behen se shaadi karoge na tu aap mere jiju ho kehlaoge na…

Sachin(shocked)- Matlab tumhe sab…par kaise? Kab?

Ishita- just abhi abhi pata chala jab di aapko dant rahi thi…

Sachin- oh! Tumhe kya lagta hai mai unromantic ho?

Ishita- Well mujhe itna tu nahi pata but I am sure ki aap mai kuch baat tu hai..U made my di to fall in love…jise lovophobia hai..?

Sachin(panicked)- Kya hua divyana ko..vo thik tu hai..yeh lovophobia kya hai..?

Ishita(pulling sachin's check)- OHH so cute… jiju lovophobia matlab love se allergy…jo mujhe sirf lagta tha ki di ko hai…Waise kab hua aap dono ko pyar…aur kaise…Kya aapne di ko dundo se bachaya ya phir aapne di ko kabhi lift di..ya aap dono ek kamre mai band thhe….(she said all this in a filmy style)

Sachin-Oye! Relax aaisa kuch nahi tha…actually mai aur divyana ek hi collage mai thhe…

Ishita- Oyeehoe! Kya baat hai…Mere love birds..

Sachin- Ishita I need ur help…Tumhari di ko laagta hai ki mai unromantic ho…ab mai kya karo…?

Ishita- Its so simple jakar sabke saamne di ko propose kardo….

Sachin- Kya?

Ishita- kab karna tu yahi padega..aage aapki marzi..bye..

Then rajat came ready..

Nikhil-Sachin sir Rajat sir ki smile toh dekho..

Sachin- hooon...Mujhe phasa kar ab kudh smile kar raha hai..

Nikhil- Phasa kar matlab..?

Sachin- kuch nhi..

Meanwhile Tarika noticed something…and she smiled..

Tarika- Abhijeet vo Rajat ki neck pe aur chest pe dekho...

Abhijeet- Mujhe nahi dekna bhuk lag rahi hai yara..

Tarika- Ek baar plz mere liye

He saw towards Rajat and saw exactly what she was trying to show

Rajat's shirt had two buttons open.. and many love bites on his neck and chest could to be seen..

Abhijeet(smiling)- Tarika kuch tu sharam karo wooh tumhara bhai hai..waise iss sabki aadat dal lo

Tarika- Abhijeet kya tum bhi…

Daya who heard them,he also saw it... Rajat was confused abt wats wrong.. Purvi unaware of all this brings the kheer... first she place it front of god..

Aai: Rajat Purvi ke saath khaade raho..

But Rajat didn't believe in god.. just for Purvi's sake and his parents sake he came and stood besides her..Purvi covered head with the palloo , did the arti, Rajat and Purvi took blessings on his parents..

Shreya- Purvi tum bhi arti le lo..

Purvi took the arti and also brushed her hand on rajat's head..

Rajat- wat?

Purvi- kuch nahi..

All settled at the table…Purvi served the kheer to them..

all were doing gusar pusar...purvi was also getting confused..she went to the otherside of the corner of the table to serve Daya whn she saw the bite marks on arjun's neck and chest..

Purvi -oh no toh sab isiliye.. par sabke samne Rajat se kaise kahun.?

Aai- Purvi beta tum bhi aa jao aur sabse pehle Rajat ko khilao..

She sits beside him and gve him indications to tell him abt the bite marks.. bt he doesn't get it..she makes him eat the first spoon bt deliberately let the kheer fall on the shirt..

Purvi- sorry wooh...

Rajat- koi baat nahi mein change ke ata hoon..

He moves towards the room and signals her to come in..

Rajat- Purvi ana zara..

Purvi- Tarika hamara saman...?

Tarika- wooh hall mein hai red one is yours and black one is Bhai's...

**Purvi**** took his bag and went to the room...bt couldn't find him in the room .. she thought he might have gone in the washroom to clean the shirt.. she opens his bag for taking a fresh shirt..bt feels two arms wound around her waist and his chin on his shoulder..nuzzling her neck and placing soft kisses on her cheeks and shoulders.**

Rajat-tum aaj bohot pyari lag rahi ho.. pata nahi yeh sab kab jayenge?

Purvi- Arjun family hai wooh hamari...aur haan aaj aap shirt ke saare buttons close kar lijiyega..

Rajat-kyon mujhe resist nahi kar pa rahi ho? Waise I dnt mind if u want us to stay here..

**She turns to him and pull him to the mirror..**

Purvi- yeh marks ke liye keh rahi thi aur sab bhi isi baat pe hass rahe the bahar..

Rajat- ooh... koi baat nahi ab sab ko pata chal gaya na ki my wife loves me so much...

**He takes out his shirt and wears the another one...**

Rajat- meri help nahi karoge purvi?

She goes to him straigtens his collar and close all the buttons..

Rajat- ab toh tumhe roz karna padega yeh sab..

**He again became a romantic husband ..**

Rajat-Purvi .. baadme honeymoon ki packing bhi kar lena hume kal jana subah nikalna hai..phir toh wahan koi bhi nahi hoga..

Purvi- aap bhi naa.. chaliye sab wait kar rahe honge…

**She kisses his cheek slowly..they go out for having kheer..**

RF- Purvi beta kheer bohot tasty hai aur aaj toh mein 2 bowl zyada kahunga...yeh lo apna nek..

**She touches his feet and take the money..**

Purvi-thank u baba..

RM- kabardar agar kheer ke tarah dekha bhi hai toh.. Shaadi mein chup chup ke bohot meethay khaye hai apne..

RM- Purvi beta yeh meri tarafse bhi… beta tumhare liye banvai the..pasand aye ?(she gave her gold bangles)

Purvi- aai yeh bohot pyare hai thank u aai..

Shreya- Purvi tumhare kal tumhare 7 baje ki flight hai toh packing mein kuch help chahiye toh bata dena..

Purvi-ok...

RF- chalo ab hume muh dekhi ki bhi taiyarri karne hai..

Rajat- aai ab yeh kya drama hai?

Rm- drama nahi hai rasam hai.. sab riya ko dekhna bhi toh chahte hai…

Rajat-par mujhe ek aur drama nahi chahiye..

RM- meine sirf kuch special relatives ko hi bulaya hai aur hum sab log bas.. purvi tum thodi dair baad ready ho jana..

Purvi- jee aayee..

**In the evening…Mukdekai rasam**

**All were arranging the things for muhdekhai and Vineet arranging snacks for guests..**

**And purvi was getting ready and Tarika was helping her..**

Tarika sees the chain Rajat had given her..

Tarika- Purvi yeh chain bhai ne diya?

Purvi(while blushing)- haa…

Tarika- ooh hoo itna blush sirf naam se.. kal se madam hume bhul jayegi..honeymoon pe joh jaa rahi hai

Purvi- Tarika agar tumhe bhi jana hai toh wapas aa kar tumhare aur bhai ki shaadi ka proposal rakh du..?

Tarika- Purviiii…(pooping her eyes out in shock)

Purvi-achchaji tum mujhe tease kar sakti hoon mein nahi kar sakti..

**Purvi opened her sagun for muhdekhai..**

Purvi- wwow this is so pretty.. aai ke choice bohot pretty hai...

Tarika- Ha aur mere bhai ki bhi kyu?

Purvi- Plz yaar..

**Purvi got ready in the dress and jewellary given to her.. and covered her head..**

**Muhdikhai rasam begins..**

Shreya and tarika brought Purvi outside.. aur all ladies were admiring our beautiful Purvi..

First mudekhai given by rajat's mother..

**She lifted Purvi's ghunghat.. blessed her and gave her gifts..**

**All members gave her blessings and gifts.**

**After all went...rajat sat beside purvi..**

Savita(RM)-Rajat vaha kya kar rahe ho? ...

Rajat- aai mujhe bhi muhdekhai deni hai..

RF- savita wooh wahi thik hai...rehnedona

Nikhil- sir abhi wahan ka weather kafi cold hai so I think apko kuch heavy woolen le lene chahiye..

Rajat- thanks Nikhil... I think hume shopping karni hi padegi ...

Savita- hum sab chalte hai tum dono shopping ho ao aur packing karke sham ko Abhijeet ke ghar aa jana..

Rajat- thik hai aai….(all leave...)

Rajat- Purvi tum change karlo hum kuch woolen wears le ate hai..

Purvi again changed in morning saree..

Rajat-sareee mein woolen wear try kaise karogi..?

Purvi- wooh mein dekh lungi...Duty ki vajah se sarees nahi pehn pati…I just love wearing them..ab chale…

Rajat-thik hai chalo…

Purvi- ha apka wallet liya apne?

Rajat- nahi ... wooh toh room mein hai... thanks yaad dilaya warna toh mushkil ho jati..

Purvi- mein lati hoon…..

**They were in the shopping mall...Purvi held Rajat's arms..**

Purvi- pehle apke jackets dekh le..?

Rajat- ha ab tu meri wifey choose karegi..kya achcha lagega mujh par..right?

Purvi- Right..yeh wala try kar lijiye thik hai ke nahi..

He tried it and it was perfect..obviously it has to be..purvi ne jo choose kiya…(guys isn't she perfect..)

**Whn they were chossing their dress all girls were drowling at Rajat and all guys at Purvi ..though they knew she is married they could stop themselves staring at her..girls were so excited..that she shout in happiness…**

Girl- OMG Sr. inspector Rajat hayee yeh toh tv aur photo se bhi handsome hai..

Purvi was heard that and held on to Rajat's arms more tightly..

Rajat- Purvi ignore karo jaise mein kar raha hoon.. dekho sab tumhe kaise ghur rahe hai janti hue bhi tum married hoonn..

Purvi- rajat aapna wedding band pehenlo sab apko iss tarah ghur rahe hai I dnt like it..(I hope u know whats that)

Rajat- ok my possessive wifey .. kharid lunga..

Rajat-yeh jackets perfect hai Purvi.. chalo ab tumhare liye bhi le le..

He saw a perfect wear for riya.

Rajat- Purvi wooh dekho its good..

Purvi-haa even I like it..

Riya bought a lot of hoddies..

Purvi- bas Rajat bohot hogaye itne..

Rajat- pakka..

Purvi- haan.. rajat bohot bhook lagi hai...(making a sad baby face..)

Rajat- aree toh ese shakal kyon bana rahe hoon.. chalo...kya khana hai ?

Purvi- pizza(said in excitement bt then thought he doesn't like it) kuch bhi jo aapko pasand ho..

Rajat- thik hai chalo..

He took her to a pizza place..

Purvi- pizza place..

Rajat- ha mujhe pata hai meri wifey ko kya achcha lagta hai aur tumhare choice se zyada mujhe kya pasand hoga..

Purvi- i love u Rajat aap bohot bohot achche hoo

**They took a side table..and ordered all purvi's fav..**

Purvi- Rajat yeh na mera fav hai..

**All the cheese from pizza were spreadng over her mouth..rajat was smiling at his beautiful wife...he just went close to her and before she could understand he smooched her lips and licked all cheese..**

Purvi became numb whn she felt…his lips

Purvi- aapne yeh?

Rajat- ab pizza mera bhi fav hai.. wooh bhi itna cheezy wala..

Purvi- Rajat hum bahar hai...

Rajat: aur tum meri biwi ho..so haqq banta hai mera..they after that went to Abhijeet's house..

All enjoyed their talks at his house..Rajvi left coz packing was still to be done..

**On the way back home**..

**She was planning lot many things for packing..**

Rajat- Purvi kitna soch rahi ho...aur please zyada saman mat lena..

Purvi- haa wahin toh saari necessary cheeson ki list hi bana rahi thi..

Rajat – Tu tumhari list mai kya kya hai…?

Purvi- Zada kuch nhi bus mera hair dyer, lipstick, blush, compound…blah blah!

Rajat(surprised)- Wow wait wait…tum yeh sab leke jaogi…?

Purvi- Ha vaha time milega tu hum ghomenge na issliyeh…tumhe koi problem hai…?

Rajat(murmuring)- Haa zaroor agar maine tumhe jane diya tu na…(he smiled evily)

Purvi- Kuch kaha?

Rajat- nhi…

They did their packing..

Purvi- Rajat aap sone jayeye mein aati hoo… bas abhi ayi change karke ..

Rajat- Purvi mere Night clothes de do..

She went to the room gave him his tracks n tee bt was confused wat to wear..

Rajat-Purvi kitni dair..kya soch rahi ho tum?

Purvi- mein kya pehnu?

Rajat- tumhare tracks aur tee yaa wat ever kya fark padta hai...

Purvi- par shreya ne mere sarein kapde ulat pulat kar diye hai..

Rajat- jo pehna hai jaldi pehno..

She went out and called Shreya..

Shreya told that she had kept a short n t-shirt...

Purvi to herself: ek baar toh majburi mein pehena padha tha case k liya par ab.. kaisa lagega..

Purvi- Shreya mai vo kaise pehnu?

Shreya- Purvi ab sir tere husband hai..its ok... chalo bye..wear that..

She took her pair of shorts and te-shirt ... Stamping her feet changed in to them...

It was a tank top and shorts ..

Purvi came to the room…adjusting her shorts…

Then she saw Rajat busy with a file….

Purvi(POV)- Thank god yeh file mai busy hai mai jaldi se bed par beth jati ho…

But guys..rajat saw her…And he was lost in her…Her awkwardness could be clearly seen…Rajat decided to tease her…

Rajat without looking at her- Purvi vo bedside par jo red file hai vo lekar idhar aana…

Purvi(scared)- Rajat aap kudh leligeyehna…

Rajat- Purvi bohot important kaam hai tum dedona…

Purvi picked the file and hesitatedly walked towards rajat…while adjusting her shorts…

Purvi- Yeh file…(she forwarded the file)

**Rajat forwarded his hand to take the file but instead of the file he pulled purvi's hand….and she landed on his laps…**

Purvi- Ra..jat aap yeh…k..ya kar ….rahe hai..

Rajat- Areey pati ho tumhara rak banta hai mera…

Purvi- rajat plz chodiyeh..

Rajat bended towards her and whispered in her ears- Waise iss dress mai kafi hot lag rahi ho…

Purvi's eyes popped out- Vo mere paas aur kuch nhi tha pehne k liye..mai kal se yeh nahi pehnungi…aapko bura tu nhi laga na?

Rajat- Bilkul nhi mujhe bura kyu lagega…waise agar tum rooz yeh bhi pehno tu mujhe koi problem nhi hai…

**Purvi slapped his shoulder and got up….and both lat down…rajat nuzzled close to her.. held her from waist..she turned to him and hugged him..**

Rajat- Purvi tum hai na yahi dress roz pehna acchi lag rahi ho

Purvi- please so jaiyeye na..

Rajat-abb mein tariff bhi na karu..

Purvi- nahi.. rajat so jayeye please mujhe bohot sharam aa rahi hai..

Rajat- ab sharam kyon aa rahi hai?

Purvi- rajatt…

He placing a kiss on her forehead and slept..

**Next morning purvi woke up and got ready made breakfast and woke up rajat..**

**Precap- Honeymoon In Shimla and Rajvi's first fight after marriage…**

**A/n- A DDLJ treat for celebrating 1000****th**** week of Romance…Hope u all liked it…**

**Love**

**-Ananya **


	16. Honeymoon travels

**A/N- HoNeYmOoN...ab first night waisi thi tu honeymoon pe tu ahem ahem!**

**I know aap sab eager hai chap padhne k liye tu here we go...aur agar iss chap mai review nhi kiya na tu no next update of any of my stories...and u all know mai aaisa nhi kar sakti coz of purvi di tu isska galat faida mat utao...samjhe...plz...reviews.. **

**Story...:-**

**All came to drop them to the airport.. **

**On the airport..:**

Purvi was getting irritated by ishita and tarika constant advices for honeymoon..

Purvi- bas ab ek aur word nahi..

Ishita- Di hamari baat yaad rakhna..

Tarika- Ha kyu nahi ishita aaise bol rahi hai jaise roz honeymoon par jati hai purvi ishita ki baat mat sun...dekh yahi moka hai rajat ko full control mein lane ka..

Ishita-ha sahi hai.. Purvi dnt lose this chance..

Here Abhijeet and daya were giving their special comments to rajat...

Abhi- ab kuch aisa mat karna jisse meri behen ko hurt ho..warna tujhe achche se samjhaunga mein..

Rajat- aree school jaate bachche nahin ho mai..chalo purvi flight ka time bhi ho gaya hai...aur aap sab bhi jayeye..

Nikhil- Rajat sir toh abhi itne besabar ho rahe hai bechari Purvi..take care pari.. miss u..

Rajat- Nikhil wooh wapas ane wali hai thode dino baad thik hai..

Vineet(whispered)- wapas ake bhi aap akele chodte kahan ho.?

Rajat- kuch kaha vineet?

Vineet(smiling)- nahi sir.. happy journey and happy honey moon..

**All bid them goodbye...and Rajvi walked into their terminal..**

Purvi- Rajat flight ko abhi thoda time hai toh aai baba se ek baar baat kar lete hai..

Rajat- ha tum call karo mein coffee lata hoon..

**Purvi called her inlaws... and aftr sometime they boarded the flight...**

Purvi held rajat's hands to sleep on his shoulders..

**He felt she was shivering due to chill ac...so he called the air hostess to bring a blanket for them...he spread the blanket over them...entwined her fingers with his..and slept for sometime..After few hours they land...**

**Sachin had made all arrangements for a cab to collect them..finally they were in the hotel...**

Reception: yes sir..

Rajat- we have booking by the name of mr and mrs rajat kumar..

Reception: yes sir.. it's a honeymoon suite for u..the boy will take u..

**They went to their room... It was beautifully decorated with flowers and scented candles..the room was extremely warm due to heaters.. and candles..**

Purvi- wow bohot beautiful hai na Rajat..

Rajat- haa sachin ne sach me bohot achcha gift diya hai hume..purvi pehle fresh ho jate hai aur khana order karte hai bhook bhi lagi hai..

Purvi- aap khana order kijiye mein abhi aati hoon.

**She went to the washroom and freshened up and Rajat orderd the food..Purvi came freshng up..**

Purvi- Rajat aap bhi fresh ho jayeye...

**He just kept staring at her... she was looking breathtaking with the her single strap knee length frock..**

**(Ishita aur tarika ki advice follow karli purvi ne I know it was cold.. bt room mein full on heater tha.. and rajat bhi toh hai haha!* naughty laugh*)..his legs just went towards her and held her from her waist...her fragnance were making him insane.. increasing his want for her so strongly...she placed her hands on his shoulders...their lips were just few mm away.. she could feel his lips touch her and she closed her eyes in anticipation.. he placed his lips on her... bt suddenly a knock disturbed their moment..she parted from him.**

Purvi(blushing)- darwaze pe koi hai..

Rajat- yahan bhi disturbance hadd hai ab toh?

Purvi- shayad dinner aa gaya..

He opened the door..Hewas starring at the waiter as if he would give him 3rd degree if possible...

**Purvi was calling someone whn rajat called her for dinner..he went to her and hugged her from back..she was surprised bt controlled herself...He started placing soft kisses on her shoulders, cheeks, neck..she was using her free hand to stop him bt he held her free hand too and started kissing her...it was difficult for her to talk bt she composed herself..**

Purvi-haa aai hum thik se pohoch gai.. aur hotel bhi bohot achcha hai..rajat bhi thik hai..nahi khana abhi aa hi gaya hai..thik hai aai rakhti hoon aap loggg apna khayal rakhiye ga aur bhai aur baki sab ko bhi bata dijiyega..mein kal phone karungi..

...Call Ended...

Purvi- Rajat yeh kya kar rahe the aap ..aai ko pata chal jata toh.

Rajat- toh toh kya.. ek toh itne dino se sab yeh rasam wooh tradition kar ke mujhe tumse dur kar rahe hai.. aur tum ho ki..(faking anger)

Purvi-achcha baba .. chaliye dinner karte hai..

Rajat- nahi khana mujhe..

Purvi- thik hai mujhe toh khilaye..chaliye naa Rajat..

**She pulled him to the table..served the food in a plate and put a bite in front of him..he didn't open his mouth bt she still held the piece and gave him a look..**

Rajat- mere saath yeh hitler banana bandh karo it won't work.

Purvi- aur aap chote bachche jaise behave karna bandh kijiye...waise bhi mujhe itni jaldi bachcha nahi chahiye

**He opened his mouth finally and took the bite..**

Rajat- u want a baby..?

Purvi- no nt nw.. aap hai naa mere special baby..par hey bhagvan itna gussa..aur itni narazgi..

**She got up from her place and sat in his lap..(Hmm..rajat k sath rehkar purvi di bhi todha naughty ho gayi hai...)**

Rajat- itni achchi treat milegi pata nahi thaa naa mujhe...

He also fed her.. aftr finishing their dinner...

She was removing the decorations from the bed... and rajat went to change..

Rajat... came near her and took her in his arms..

Purvi- Rajat aap ko bilkul bhi sabar nahi hai..

Rajat- tum samne ho aur wooh bhi ese aur iss mahol mai toh sabar kaise hoga..par purvi tumhe isme(small frock) thand lag rahi ho toh u can change..(Oh! He is so sweet!)

Purvi- ab mujhe thand na lage yeh apki zimmedari hai..

Rajat(smiling)-ooh.. that way.. ab toh tumhe kabhi thand nahi lagne dunga..

He placed her on the bed and laid beside her..

Rajat- so mrs purvi.. hope u have a memorable honeymoon..and I will make sure u have one..suhaagraat par meine apko chod diya par aaj toh sab compensate karna padega..

Purvi-agar wooh apka chodna toh I wonder aaj mera kya hoga..?bt I m sure yeh memories hum kabhi nahi bhulenge..aur dekhte hai aapka compensation style kya hai..

Rajat bend down and took her lips...she responded with the same passion..

They became more and more wild and passionate...if they was no need of air they wouldn't have broken the kiss...both were exploring eachother by hands..

Bt Rajat's lips started its work on purvi's throat, neck and collarbone... he was putting wet kisses on every inch of throat,neck, bitting her on pulse point...he reached her earlobes and gave soft bites there...

Purvi-aah rajat...slow please

Rajat- I wnt hurt u Purvi...

Purvi- u wnt .. I trust u..

He softly whispered in her ears,

Rajat- I love u purvi..love u soo much..

Purvi's moans were increasing...and her breaths have become too fast..making rajat's passion grow wild today..she was saying his name again and again with more passion and intensity...

Her hands inside his t-shirt rubbing his back making her marks on him...He removed his tee at once..she started to rub her hands from his neck to his shoulders... his muscular body, perfectly tonned abs, his colone all were making her senses lose..she pushed him down... and took the cue ... she started to kiss him...

He again came on top of her...his hands caressing her forehead spreading her sindoor..started kissing her forehead,her eyes, her cheeks, her nose..slowly bending down he removed the strap of her frock and kissed her there moving towards her arms, hands, and palms... her henna's cotted hand's smell was inviting him more..to kiss her love her..he came up and again pulled the strap from other side..and kissed her arms and hands..

He came up and took her lips

Purvi- rajatttt...(she said between the kiss)

His hands wanted to take her frock out..

Rajat- Purvi kya mein ?

Purvi nodded in yes...

But said- please lights off kardijiye na rajat..

He smiled at her ... switched the lights only leaving a small lamp..he removed her frock at once..and she again hugged him in shyness..

Rajat- Purvi abhi sharam aa rahi hai..humne pehle bhi toh..

Purvi- Rajat please...dnt make me wait more.. I need u rajat nw..please..

He removed his bottom, pulled a quilt on them remove all her remaining clothing and bend down to kiss her...

**Iss kay baad kya hua hoga vo tu pata hi hoga...I am sorry mai aur nahi likh sakti...so I hope aap sabko koi problem nhi hai...it's really hard for me to right all this...sorry!**

**A/N- Nothing to say! Genuinly my hands are shaking...sorry guys I will take ur leave...**

**Ho sake tu reviews karna...**

**Love**

**-Ananya...**


	17. Last chapter!

**DDLJ...was a beautiful journey with u guys...My first fic:):)**

**Wow! I can't believe the kind of love u all guys gave to me and this fic...**

**Today when I go back and read my chaps I feel so stupid..I can't believe I made so many mistakes writing those chapters...**

**Well I hope that I learn from my mistakes and not repeat it again... **

**It was u guys who were always there to correct me when I was wrong...Thank u soo much. I know this thank u is not enough :(:(**

**If u guys were not there to encourage me trust me, not only me none of the ff writers would ever be able to write...**

**"DDLJ" when I started this fic it was a entirely new experience for me and I planned that I am gonna write this, I am gonna write that...but unfortunately I am not planning to continue this fic further...its a good news for the people who don't like this fic...:):)**

**So now shall we go back ?**

**Let's goooooooooo...**

**Abhi tak we read that RajVi were on their honeymoon..**

**This is basically a Epilague**

**After 2 years...**

Rajat- Purvi tum meri baat kabhi nhi sunti ho :(:(

Purvi- Rajat plz not again...

Rajat- U have to yeh mera order hai...

Purvi(fake smile)- OrDeR! Kya baat rajat shaadi k do saal baad bhi aap apni biwi ko order de rahe hai..sharam nhi aati aapko?

Rajat(fake smile)- Wow! Sharam jab biwi aaisi ho na tu order dena padhta hai..

Purvi(angry)- Biwi aaisi hai se aapka kya matlab..hai?

Rajat- kuch nahi todhi si pagal aur bohot zada ziddi...

Purvi(making a O shaped mouth)- Hohh aapne mujhe pagal kaha aur ziddi ...good mujhe pata tha sarre pati shaadi k kuch saal baad aaisehi badal jate hai..

Rajat- Badal jate hai? Purvi mai vaisa hi ho tum kuch zada hi soch rahi ho

Purvi(crying)- Ab aapko meri soch se bhi problem hai..

Rajat- Arrey yaar maine aaisa kab kaha?

Purvi(crying like a small baby..how cute na? Ahh! She is killing me everyday)- abhi tu kaha..jao mujhe aapse baat nhi kar rahi..

Rajat- Dekho purvi agar tumhe mujhse baat nhi karni tu mat karo bus iss kamre se bahar maat nikal na..

**And he went out and closed the door so that his jangalii billi bahar na aa pai..**

**(Why is rajat not letting purvi come out? Dekhte hai...chalo)**

**After half a hour...8:30pm**

**Ting tong!**

Rajat(surprised)- Abhijeet sir aap yaha sab thik tu haina?

Abhijeet- yeh sawal mujhe tumse karna chahiyeh...purvi kaha hai?

Rajat- Sir vo apne kamre mai aaram kar rahi hai...

Daya- Usne mujhe call karke yaha bolaya...issyeh hum sab aa gaye..

**(Ok guys so scene is like the whole cid team is there except ACP sir..kyu? arrey yaar thak gaye honge..:):)**

**Vaise kuch baat tu hai meri di mai jo unke ek call pe puri cid team unke ghar par aa gayi...aur aae bhi kyu nahi vo hai hi itni sweet sabko unki tension rehti hai aur unko sabki...cool na? *remember train wala scene)**

Shreya- Sir chalo purvi k room mai dekhte hai..

Sachin- Ha chalo..

All went to her room..outside her room...

Abhi- Areey yeh room bahar se band kyu hai purvi andar nhi hai?

Rajat(silently)- si...r vo andar hi hai..

Pankaj(keep his hand on his mouth)- hoo sir aapne apne wife ko kamre mai band kar diya...

Rajat glared at him as if he is warning him ki alagna number uska hi hai..hahah!

Shreya opened the door...

Shreya(rushing towards her)- Purvi tu thik tu haina?

Purvi-Heyy! Relax Aap sab aa gaye baitho na...

Daya(shocked)- Purvi tumne hame yaha baithne k liye bolaya hai..?

Purvi(casually)- Ha! Mai bore ho rahi thi tu maine socha aap sabko bula lo..

Everyone took a deep breath..

Nik- Purvi tu bilkul pagal hai...hum sab kitna dar gaye the..

Pankaj- vaise purvi rajat sir ne tujhe kamre mai band kyu kiya tha...?

Purvi(angry look)- Vo tum unhi se poch lena...abhi ham sab baate karte hai...aur kuch khelte hai..

Rajat- Purvi no tum iss halat mai nhi khelo gi...

**Oh no hamari purvi ko kya hua hoga guys? **

Abhi- Its ok rajat hum sirf antakshri khelenge..

Rajat- lekin sir...

Shreya- Arrey sir purvi sirf pregnant hai chill itni tension mat lo...

Rajat- Aaise kaise tension na lo..yeh tumhari dost haina kissi ki sunti kaha hai..ziddi kahi ki

Purvi- Thik ho mai ziddi agar mai ziddi ho na toh aap maha ziddi hai...

Daya- Arrey tum dono fight mat karo tumhari baby kya sochega...

Pankaj- yahi ki sir uske dono parent bohot hi acche CID officers hai hamesha fight karte rehte hai...hahah!

Nik- Accha chalo hum game start karte hai...

Purvi called Ishita and told her where the snacks are kept...so she went to get the snacks...

Tarika- Team divide karo...

Shreya- Jo bhi team decide karna mai toh purvi ki team mai...

Daya- Thik hai...mai, shreya, purvi, sachin aur tarika aur nikhil, abhijeet,divya, rajat , pankaj, ishita

Rajat- Perfect chalo start karte hai...!

Meanwhile Ishita brought the snacks plate...

And Antakshri starts...

Tarika-Bethe bethe bore hue karna hai kuch kaam shuru karo antakshri lekar prabhu ka naam

Ok so abhi aap log M se gaao

Abhijeet(looking towards tarika)-

**Mujhse hi aaj mujhko mila de**

**Dekhoon aadaton mein, tu hai ki nahi**

**Har saans se pooch ke bataa de**

**Inke faaslon mein, tu hai ki nahi (x2)**

**Main aas-paas tere aur mere paas..**

**Tu hai ki nahi**

**Tu hai ki nahi**

**Tu hai ki nahi**

**Tu hai ki nahi...**

**D**aya- Shreya I se gaao..

Shreya(looking towards Daya)-

**Suraj Hua Maddham, Chaand Jalne Laga**

**Aasmaan Yeh Haai Kyoon Pighalne Laga... (2)**

**Main Thehra Raha, Zameen Chalne Lagi**

**Dhadka Yeh Dil, Saans Thamne Lagi**

**Oh, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar Hai**

**Sajna, Kya Yeh Mera Pehla Pehla Pyaar **

Pankaj- Sir ab mai gaao...

Rajat- Ha ha gaao...

Pankaj- Sir ishita aur divya bhi mere sath gaingi..

Divya- Mai..nhi nhi mai nhi ga sakti

Rajat- nhi nhi aaisa nhi chalega sabko gaana padhega...

Divya- Accha ok...

Trio sing...

**Radha on the dance floor**

**Radha likes to party**

**Radha likes to move that sexy Radha body (x2)**

**Panghat pe aake saiyyan marode baiyaan**

**And everybody crazy on Radha**

**Chhedde hai humka daiyaan bairi Kanhaiya**

**And everybody crazy on Radha**

**Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor**

**Humka toh laage woh **

**Hua hai aise baawla jo kehta jaaye:**

**"O Radha teri Chunri**

**O Radha tera Jhalla**

**O Radha teri natkhat najariya**

**O Radha tera jhumka**

**O Radha tera thumka**

**O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya"**

Rajat- woohhho! Bohot accha tha.. Daya sir aap log haar maan lo...

Daya- aaise kaise maan le haar...purvi tum gaao ab...

Rajat(thinking)- dekhte hai purvi tum mere liye kaunsa gaana gaaogi...

Purvi(looking towards rajat)

Rajat(thinking)- Mujhe dekh rahi hai matlab zaroor koi romantic song hoga...

Purvi-

**Aa Dekhe Jara Kisame Kitana Hai Dum**

**Jamake Rakhana Kadam Mere Saathiya... (2)**

**Aage Nikal Aaye Hum Woh Pichhe Rah Gaye**

**Upar Chale Aaye Hum Woh Niche Rah Gaye... (2)**

**You Can Never Stop Us, Never Break Us Down**

**B'z I Have You Beside Me,**

**Aa Dekhe Jara Kisame Kitana Hai Dum**

Rajat(thinking)- Huh! Mujhe laga koi romantic song hoga...tumne nahi gaya tu kya hua mai gaa deta ho...

Rajat- Ab mai gaata ho...

Rajat

**Muskurane ki wajah tum ho**

**Gungunane ki wajah tum ho**

**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..**

**O re piya re..**

**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..**

**O re piya re..**

**O re lamhe tu kahin mat jaa**

**Ho sake toh umr bhar tham jaa**

**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..**

**O re piya re..**

**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..**

**O re piya re.. piyaa re..**

Shreya(complaining)- Dekha daya aapne rajat sir kitne romantic aur aap hai ki mujhse hamesha ladte rehte hai..

Daya(defending himself)- Mai aur tumse ladta ho nhi nhi...

Shreya- Purvi tu bohot lucky hai..(And she turned towards her and saw her in pain) Purvi kya hua purvi...

**Everyone came running to her...**

Tarika- I think purvi ko labor pain ho raha hai...nikhil jaldi ambulance ko phone karo...

Nik- ya (and he called ambulance)

**After 30 mins...**

Rajat- Sir purvi thi tu hogi na...?

Abhi- Ha rajat tum tension mat lo...

Then doctor came and informed them that purvi gave birth to a little princess...

Everyone was very happy...now Rajvi's family was complete and now my story also...

**... **

**A/N- last mai kuch samaj nhi aaya kya likho...so maine yeh illogical sa chap likh diya...**

**So guys now official DDLJ is completed...**

**Thank u so much guys for ur love and support...**

**Harman, , purpleAngle1, parise22, adk, jannatfairy, rajvigirl, Sahir, crazyforpurvi, Kv's neha, loveabhi, noor, nidhi(thanks a lot), Shweta, bindiyaabhi.96, and all the guest... Thank u all...**

**I hope u continue supporting and loving my stories coming ahead...I have planned I amazing one...**

**347 reviews 16 fav. And 9 follow not a bad start...**

**Love u all **

**-Ananya**


End file.
